Learning to Fly
by AllTheCliches
Summary: Professor Ursula asked Diana to help tutor Akko while she's away. And so she tries to help Akko learn how to fly. If only Akko knew what she was doing.
1. Chapter 1

"Tia Freyre!"

Jump. Land.

"Tia Freyre!"

Jump. Land.

"TIA FREYRE!"

Jump. Land. Trip. Stare at broom with intense desperation.

Diana had been watching Akko repeat this pattern for the past twenty minutes.

"Honestly, this girl" Diana mumbled.

Professor Ursula had asked Diana to help tutor Akko. She would be away due to some errands the headmistress had asked her to run. Initially both Diana and Akko had been skeptical of the arrangement. It's no secret that the two girls' interactions had been… less than amicable in the past. At the very least, that's the way Diana was sure Akko and the public saw it.

However, Diana was not going to decline the request. After all, she was a Cavendish, one of the most noble families in the magic world, with origins dating back to the Nine Olde Witches themselves. Denying to help a student in need would tarnish the name Cavendish. Not to mention Diana would not refuse to help someone learn, should they be willing to learn.

"TIA FREYREE!"

Jump. Land.

And Akko was definitely willing. Akko always showed great passion, determination, and enthusiasm when it came to reaching and achieving her goals. Diana would likely never publicly admit it, but she did not dislike this part of Akko. After all, it was this passion, enthusiasm, and determination that had pushed Akko to do things that had exceeded Diana's own expectations. Like the incident with the Pappiliodya. Or more recently the spectacle at the Samhain festival. Akko's own passion for what magic meant to her always pushed her to new heights. It was a passion that Diana herself did not fully understand.

Trip.

Diana sighed. Unfortunately, it seemed that passion alone would not be sufficient this time to push Akko to new heights... literally. Watching the scene before her, Diana found it hard to imagine this was the same girl who had managed to enchant everyone during the Samhain Festival.

"Akko, you have to focus. Channel your magic through your broom and then use your magic to control its movement."

"I'm trying!" Akko whined. "I'm sure I'm putting magic into my broom, but I can't seem to figure out the whole flying part."

Diana was at a loss for words. She couldn't necessarily fault Akko for not understanding how to fly. After all, it's something witches learned to do when they were children… and Akko had not been a witch until just recently. She had never learned how to fly. And perhaps the reason no one has managed to teach her was that, at least among all the witches in the school, flying was instinctual. It was like breathing or walking. It is easy to see that it is done, but it is difficult to describe to someone who doesn't understand the concept of walking how to walk.

Akko, for her part, had earnestly been trying to get off the ground. At first, she was unsure about Diana being her tutor. As much as Akko knew Diana was a great witch, possibly the greatest witch in her class, though she would never admit that out loud, she was not very comfortable having Diana be her tutor. After all, Diana was her rival. Accepting help from your rival was embarrassing. Not to mention Diana's roommates, Hannah and Barbara. Always following Diana around, never passing on any opportunity to tease or embarrass Akko. If they found out, Akko would likely never hear the end of it.

Akko had requested that, if these tutoring sessions were to happen, they'd be done in secret.

Akko was surprised to find Diana so accommodating, even finding a perfect location to avoid being seen . She was also relieved to see Diana taking this seriously, and not using this time to belittle her or criticize her magic… beyond what a teacher would do anyway. She could even tell Diana was, perhaps, a tad bit too serious, judging by the intense look on her face.

She watched as Diana grabbed her own broom and stared intently at it.

Diana sighed.

"Akko, come here." Akko followed the instruction. "Since it is clear you do not understand how flight works, I thought it would be appropriate to show you."

Akko turned her head in confusion. She had seen witches fly. Heck, she'd gotten rides from Lotte, Sucy, and Amanda. She had even managed to fly, well attach herself, on the Shooting Star.

Diana noted the look and sighed. "I am aware you know that flight happens. I'm going to try and see if I can't get you to understand _how_ flight happens." Diana got on her broom and motioned Akko to get on behind her. Akko cautiously followed. "Now, I'm going to give you a ride." Diana felt Akko's grip tense on the broom. "Do not worry, I'll fly low to avoid being seen by others."

Diana breathed. "Now, I want you to focus on everything. I want you to pay attention to the way the broom moves, to the way I move, and to the way the broom moves in response." Diana looked back. "Do you understand?"

Akko almost laughed at how serious Diana was being. So she decided to give an appropriately serious answer.

"Yes ma'am!" Akko responded in her deepest voice, coupled with a salute, causing Diana to almost involuntarily roll her eyes. Akko smiled at the reaction before reforming her grip on the broom.

Diana turned her attention forward. "Tia Freyre!"

Almost immediately, Akko noticed the broom change. It felt alive. Although she was pushing down slightly, the broom did not budge. She looked down to see Diana's feet were still on the ground.

"Akko, are you ready?" Diana asked. Akko nodded. "Alright then. On the count of three, jump and bend your knees so your legs stay off the ground."

"One. Two. Three." The two girls jumped, and immediately Akko noticed they had begun moving. Akko almost lost her balance, but luckily they were moving at a very leisurely pace. After getting a better grip, Akko looked up to observe Diana. She noted that Diana's back was straight. On every turn, Diana's shoulders would shift slightly into the direction turned, from which the broom would follow.

Although Akko had ridden with her friends on their brooms before, she had never paid this much attention to the broom, the rider, _or_ the flying. In fact, she had never let it sink in that she was actually in the air, on a broom.

And just that thought caused excitement to bubble up.

"Yahoo!" Akko yelled out, a huge grin on her face.

"Akko! Focus" Diana chided, eyes still focused on the stretch of land in front of her.

"Woops, sorry. Just. I never realized that I was flying until just now." Akko responded sheepishly.

The childish admission almost caused a smile to appear on Diana's face. Almost.

"Would you like to try going higher?" Diana asked.

Akko thought about it. On the one hand, higher makes it more likely that they would be caught. On the other hand, it'd be her opportunity to relish in more flight.

And if there's one thing Akko wasn't about to refuse, it's a chance to experience more fliying.

"Higher!' Akko giddily let out. She noted the broom below her had begun to angle itself upward. She looked at Diana and saw her with the same straightened posture, though she noted Diana looked a little less stiff. When Akko looked back down, she saw how high they were off the ground, which caused her to laugh in excitement again.

"This is amazing!"

"It's to be expected of any witch." Diana said matter-of-factly to the excitable witch behind her.

"That doesn't mean it isn't amazing!" Akko exclaimed. "I had always wanted to fly up in the air on a broom, ever since I saw Shiny Chariot fly on her broom. I used to try a lot when I was younger, though I did get a lot of scars from it"

"It is impossible to fly without the power from the sorcerer's stone." Diana interjected.

"That's what Sucy said, but young me wouldn't have known that. Anyway, I've flown on other people's brooms before, but this is the first time I've ever just experienced and focused on flying. And it's incredible." Akko finished with a bright smile on her face.

Diana looked back at the girl. The smile, coupled with the sun behind her, was almost too bright to handle, so she refocused ahead. Diana shook her head. "Even so, you are paying attention to what's actually happening, are you not?"

"Of course, of course" Akko happily responded. And so the two of them flew across the sky.

…

After about forty minutes, Diana decided that would be enough. There was no notable change in her form, but the broom itself had begun to angle itself downward and slowly descend.

When the two landed on the ground, Akko got off the broom, the high from flight lighting a fire within her. She was going to learn how to fly a broom on her own, no matter what.

"That will be all for today" Diana said.

Akko immediately whined. All that determination was about to be wasted.

Diana rolled her eyes again, something that she felt was going to continue so long as she was tutoring this girl. "I want you to reflect on this experience. Tomorrow I will try and figure out a different method to aid you learning how to fly. See you then." Diana got back on her broom, and flew past Akko after she was given the affirmative.

Akko watched the girl fly away, before taking a deep breath as she began to think about her experience on Diana's broom. As she breathed, she noted a familiar scent from the direction Diana had just flown. A scent that she had been too focused on flying to notice before.

Akko smiled to herself reminiscing of being up in the sky, an image now reinforced by the smell of lavender.

* * *

 **So Little Witch Academia is consuming my life. So now I wanted to try my hand at writing something for it. Also there aren't enough Diana tutoring Akko fics and there will never be enough Diana tutoring Akko fics.**

 **Edit: Seeing as the series has (as far as we know) ended, I feel the need to note that, in terms of timeline, this fic woulda been canon-compliant up to episode 13.** **That being said, this fic does contain some spoilers from future episodes that happened, chronologically before the series, but was not revealed until later.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Sucy, you didn't do anything to Akko did you?" Lotte asked as she wiped her glasses.

"Not anything more than usual." Sucy responded. "Why?"

"Well…" Lotte put her glasses back on her face and looked at Akko.

The pair had been watching Akko since flying class started. On a typical day, Akko would be jumping around right now, yelling "Tia Freyre" at the top of her lungs.

"…"

Today was not an ordinary day. Akko had been standing still, grip tightened around her broom. She had her eyes closed and looked like she was in thought.

"Maybe she got tired of screaming?" Sucy offered.

"Sucy…"

"You're right, she'd never get tired of screaming."

"Let's just go see what she's up to." Lotte said. The two witches flew up next to Akko: Lotte to Akko's right and Sucy on her left. "Akko are you okay?"

Akko peeked open her right eye. "Oh hey Lotte. I'm fine, just trying to think."

"That doesn't sound good" Sucy teased.

"Oh shush" Akko said, looking peeking through her left eye now. "I'm just trying to imagine what it's like to fly in the air." Akko smiled as she thought back to the her last tutoring session. "I'm sure I'll be able to fly high in no time!"

Lotte breathed a sigh of relief. Akko might not have been as hyper as she usually was, but Lotte saw a glimmer of determination in Akko's eyes. Lotte could tell Akko was taking this more seriously than in the past. It was the same glimmer Akko had during the weeks leading up to the Samhain festival. The same determination that convinced the two of them to help her in the Samhain Festival.

"Okay then. If you need anything from us, just let us know." Lotte said.

"Thanks Lotte" Akko grinned before concentrating on the image of flight. Both Lotte and Sucy gave Akko some space to focus. Besides, they never knew when Akko would restart her usual routine.

"So what do you think Sucy?"

Sucy looked back at Lotte. "What do you mean?"

"Do you think Akko will get it any time soon?"

Sucy looked back at Akko, still standing quietly. "Probably not. But it's hard to tell, especially when she gets like that."

Lotte smiled at the thought. "I think she can do it."

"TIA FREYRE!" Akko yelled before jumping as high as she could.

And land.

Akko's friends looked back at her before chuckling.

"Just not this moment." The pair said, as they watched Akko jump.

That was definitely still Akko.

* * *

"I've gotta go meet up with someone right now. I'll see you two at dinner!" Akko said to her friends before dashing off to meet up with Diana to continue tutoring. She ran past trees and bushes before finally arriving at the meeting point. She saw that Diana had gotten there before her.

Diana was squatting down, her hand resting on her broom which was lying on the ground. She appeared to be deep in thought as she stared intently at her broom.

"Good afternoon Professor Diana!" Akko greeted as seriously as possible, as she saluted the blonde.

Diana stiffened at the unexpected greeting before relaxing herself and rolling her eyes. She got up and crossed her arms.

"Good afternoon Akko. Are you ready?"

"Yes Ma'am!" Akko answered, still insisting on the military-esque responses.

Diana sighed, seemingly annoyed. "Can you stop with that?"

Akko laughed at the response, much to Diana's annoyance. "Fine, fine. So what're we doing today?"

"Well, since _someone_ here doesn't understand how to control their broom," ' _Hey!_ 'Akko yelled, prompting Diana to continue, "I tried to think of a way to help you understand how to channel magic to your broom and move it around..." Diana looked back at her broom that was lying on the ground. "Akko, come over here." Akko slowly walked toward the Diana.

Diana squat back down, rest her hand on the broom, closed her eyes, and took a breath.

Diana never thought she'd ever have to use such a roundabout method to teach someone how to fly.

"Okay Akko, pay attention. First I want you to rest your hand on your broom. Do not press down on it." Diana said as she turned her attention back to Akko.

Akko nodded in response.

"Then I want you to begin channeling magic through your hand into your broom, almost like you would a wand. Imagine your broom lifting itself on its own, so that it lifts your hand up. Then lastly…" Diana closed her eyes and exhaled quietly.

"Tia Freyre"

As Diana finished giving her instruction, her broom slowly began to rise, lifting her hand up with it. Diana turned her attention back to Akko.

"Understood?"

Akko looked at floating broom curiously for a moment before breaking into a large smile. Her eyes glimmered with excitement as she nodded. Akko carefully placed her broom on the ground and got into position, placing her right hand on the broom.

"Okay! Here I go!" Akko yelled out. "Tia Freyre!"

And nothing. Akko looked back her broom, frustration clearly on her face. "Tia Freyre!" Akko yelled as she shut her eyes, straining to get her broom off the ground.

Diana watched in disbelief. Was this still too big of a step? She slowly walked towards the struggling brunette and squat down in front of her. _Was Akko even channeling magic into the broom?_

Diana lightly placed her hand on the end of Akko's broom. She could feel it shaking slightly. She looked back at Akko to make sure the shaking wasn't coming from her. It wasn't.

Akko had been channeling magic into the broom… which means the problem was…

"Akko." Diana called out. No response.

" _Akko_ " Diana said again, more authoritatively. Still no response. Diana sighed and took a deep breath.

"AKKO" Diana yelled out. Akko's eyes shot open in response, shocked by both the volume and closeness of the voice. Suddenly Akko's broom shot upwards, smacking her hand in the process.

"OW!" Akko yelped in pain. As she shook her hand to deal with the pain, she looked around. She noticed Diana was right in front of her. Diana was staring at the sky, dumbfounded. An expression she never thought she'd see on her classmate's face.

Akko followed Diana's gaze. Her eyes widened as she saw something quickly falling down towards her, aimed right for her face. Akko yelled as she hurriedly jump out of the way.

She looked back at the item that had threatened to turn her into an Akko-kebab and…

Wait was that her broom? Akko could swear she heard what sounded like a faint snicker before looking up to see Diana staring right back her in what could only be described as amused disbelief.

"Uh… I can explain?" was all Akko could say.

"Can you really?" Diana responded.

"Uh... no." Akko weakly replied.

"Honestly" Diana muttered. "Akko, let's take a break. Come over here."

Akko looked confused. After all, they had just started.

As she tried to get back up, Akko noticed a sharp pain in her right hand. She winced as she looked at it. It was pretty badly bruised.

Diana motioned for Akko to come over. When Akko got close, Diana suddenly took her right hand, surprising Akko.

"D-Diana? What're you doing?"

"I am going to fix your hand. Wait a moment." Diana responded as she placed light touches around Akko's hand, looking for any signs of fractures or sprains. Relieved that there were none, Diana let out a breath. She muttered something as she waved her wand. Light radiated from the tip before encircling Akko's hand.

Akko noted the swelling and the pain disappearing. Before she pulled her hand away, Diana tightened her grip.

"Diana?" Akko yelped in surprise. She saw Diana take out some sort of bandage.

"Wrap this around your hand, in case the swelling comes back." Diana said as she offered the tape. Akko grabbed it hesitantly before beginning to wrap it around her right hand. "How can you not get something so simple as lifting your broom upwards?"

"Hey! I got it off the ground!" Akko replied, almost offended.

"Considering the result, I would hardly consider that an accomplishment." Diana scolded. She looked back at Akko, who was sporting a frustrated pout. Diana sighed. "Can you tell me what you were thinking of when your broom refused to move? And also what you were thinking when your broom suddenly shot upwards."

"I was just thinking of how much I wanted my broom to fly." Akko huffed. "I don't remember what I was thinking when it jumped up because I got surprised…" Akko trailed off.

"Akko, a broom won't fly because you want it to. You have to create the image of you causing your broom to fly. It is not that you want your broom to fly. You have to trust that you, yourself, will make your broom fly." Diana lectured. "Break time is over. Time for you to try again."

Akko looked back to her broom and took a deep breath. She placed her bandaged hand on the broom.

"Okay broom, we're going to do this together. I'm going to lead. You're going to follow." Akko whispered. Akko closed her eyes.

Thoughts of Chariot's performance all those years ago flew into her head. Images of her idol riding her broom, zooming above the audience. She then saw images of Lotte and Sucy as they flew her into the sky to watch the Pappiliodya scatter across the sky. Finally she saw images from yesterday. Of her and Diana flying through the sky.

 _If I'm ever going to fly like that…_

Akko channeled her magic into her broom.

 _Okay broom, let's do this. Move_. "Tia Freyre" Eyes still closed, Akko slowly began to stand up.

Diana smiled as she watched the girl. While it was different than she had intended, Diana saw the broom rising as Akko moved. As things seemed, it appeared Akko's broom would stop level with the middle of Akko's thigh. Once Akko was fully upright, Diana's eyes widened as her smile grew just a little bit.

Akko's broom had started slowly moving upwards on its own, until it and her hand were just about waist level.

* * *

 **So how 'bout that episode 19.**


	3. Chapter 3

Akko had no clue how much time had passed since she had started trying to channel magic into her broom. All she was aware of was the tingly feeling of magic flowing through her. Judging by the lack of critiques or comments from Diana, Akko knew she had to be doing something right.

Akko put all her concentration into releasing magic. She began to strain and tense, her eyes shutting tight, as she placed all her attention on her broom.

"You are aware that you do not need to be so tense right?"

Akko sighed and slowly began to relax herself as she heard the remark. She hadn't realized how tense she was getting.

"You do also know that you can open your eyes right?"

Akko fought the urge to _roll_ her eyes at that comment.

Snide comment aside, Akko noticed something about Diana's tone of voice. Akko could swear she heard a bit of playfulness in it.

With that thought, Akko began to open her eyes. The first thing she saw was Diana's blue eyes watching her every movement. The next thing she saw was the smallest smile on Diana's lips.

And then Akko looked to her right hand. Akko's face lit up as she realized that her broom was actually floating under hand. Akko grabbed her broom excitedly, cutting the flow of magic into it.

"Diana! I did it! I got my broom to fly!" Akko proclaimed excitedly.

Diana watched as Akko celebrated. She shook her head at the girl's antics, though the smile did not leave her face. She slowly began walking towards her tutee.

"Well done, Akko. However, there is still more that needs to be do-"

Before she had any chance of finishing what she was saying, Diana found herself unable to speak as Akko suddenly brought her into a tight embrace.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Akko repeated many times as she continued to squeeze the taller girl.

"N-no need t- to tha- A-Akko could you p-please?" Diana struggled to get any words out, as her breath was, literally, being squeezed out of her.

"Huh?" Akko looked up at Diana and saw that her face was starting to turn purple. "EH! I'm sorry Diana!" Akko yelped out as she let go. "You're not hurt are you?"

Diana straightened herself out, taking a deep breath before letting out an cough. "I am not. However, as I was saying, there is more that needs to be done."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I'm just so happy." Akko smiled bashfully as she looked at her broom. The broom she finally got to float.

Diana had a soft smile on her face as she looked back at Akko after her admission.

"Yes, you did well." Diana said, as she brushed Akko's hair with her hand, "but we must get back to work."

Akko wiped her eyes before replying with a loud "Yes!"

"Now, you must continue practicing what you just did until you can lift your broom without so much as a thought. Understood?" Diana lectured.

"Yes ma'am!" Akko happily said, salute as per usual.

Diana just shook her head in response.

"Ready? Begin!"

"Alright! Tia Freyre!"

* * *

"Akko, did you hurt your hand?" Lotte asked as she pointed at Akko's bandages.

"Eh? Yah 'ah di-" Akko stopped so she could swallow the piece of bread in her mouth. "Yeah I did. Hurt it while practicing with my broom. It's all better now though!"

"Wait, Akko was able to fly her broom?" Sucy interjected.

"Eh-. Not exactly…" Akko trailed off as she scratched the back of her head.

"Didn't you say you were meeting with somebody earlier?" Lotte asked curiously.

"Ah yeah." Akko nodded with a smile. "The person's helping me to fly my broom."

"Someone's actually willing to help you do that?" Sucy asked, eyes wide with disbelief. "Who would?"

"Ehehe, it's a secret." Akko nervously responded while looking around the cafeteria. She spotted Diana quietly and elegantly sipping a cup of what was probably some super fancy tea as Hannah and Barbara chatted with each other. Akko continued looking around, as to hide where her sight had just stopped from her friends.

"Hm?" Lotte and Sucy both looked at Akko with a bit of suspicion, but decided to let it go. Knowing Akko, she'd probably tell them when she was ready.

The trio got up as soon as they were done eating.

"Akko, you needed help with history right?" Lotte asked, a gentle look on her face.

"Yeah! And potions too." Akko energetically responded, while turning her attention to Sucy. Akko's wide eyes were comparable to those of a tiny puppy as she stared expectantly at her mischievous friend.

Sucy sighed. "Fine, fine." Akko let out a triumphant laughter at Sucy's response.

Diana secretly observed the trio as they walked out of the cafeteria. When the three were gone, Diana let out an inaudible sigh.

* * *

"Tia Freyre!" Akko commanded as she lifted her broom off the ground. She had been getting a lot quicker at doing this, so Diana told her to try moving around and having her broom follow.

While looking over a book she had borrowed from the library, Diana observed Akko as she slowly walked around. Akko had a bright smile as she saw her broom was successfully moving along with her.

"You know that you can tell your roommates about these tutoring sessions right?" Diana asked aloud, not taking her eyes off of her book.

Akko looked at Diana with surprise as she continued moving around with her broom. "I can?"

"Of course. As I recall, you wanted to keep these a secret so no one would tease you about having my help, correct?"

Akko nodded as she walked around. When she realized Diana had not seen her nod, Akko quickly replied with a yes.

"Then it should be fine. I really do not mind if anyone found out. Besides, your friends wouldn't make fun of you for this, am I right?"

"That's true…" Akko trailed off. "I think I'll hold off on that though, at least until I'm actually up in the air. I wanna show them just how far I can go!" Akko said, bright determination on her face.

Diana saw that look and smiled before going back to her book.

* * *

"Akko, for today, I want you to work on doing this." Diana said. Her broom was gripped in her hand and was extended in front of her. "Tia Freyre." Once she said the spell, Diana let go of her grip and her broom continued to float. "It is like what you have been doing, except now the broom will already be in the air. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am!" Akko saluted, happily.

Honestly, Diana was not too sure how she should feel about getting used to this sort of response from Akko.

"Ready… Begin!" Diana yelled aloud.

"Tia Freyre!" Akko commanded, as she let go of the broom. She was pleasantly surprised to see she had managed it on her first try.

Diana looked at her tutee with surprise. While she was secretly glad Akko was starting to learn how to control her broom so quickly, she didn't expect Akko to manage it _this_ quickly. Diana hadn't had the time to gather what she needed for the next step.

"Now what?" Akko asked, a bright grin on her face.

Diana looked around for something… _anything_ … but unfortunately, nothing she saw would work for what she wanted to do. She sighed, figuring that what she was about to do was currently her only option.

"Akko, I want you to move your broom to your side and bring it down to about your waist level." Akko did as told. "Okay good. Now could you move your hand so that it's closer to the end of your broom… No, not the side with the bristles. The end of the handle. Okay good. Now keep your hold on your broom. Whatever happens, keep the broom up in the air, understood?"

"Yes ma'am!"

Diana sighed as she walked towards Akko.

Akko watched her curiously, but figured that Diana was just going to try and distract her so she'd let go of the broom. But Akko wasn't about to let anything distract her.

Diana took a closer look at Akko's broom, just to make sure everything was stable. She let out a nervous sigh, before jumping onto Akko's broom.

"Ehh?!" Akko yelped in surprise as Diana jumped.

Akko had let Diana distract her.

Diana felt the broom beginning to slip.

"Akko! Focus!"Diana yelled out, snapping Akko out of her shock. Akko began to level the broom again.

"A little warning would have been nice" Akko pouted.

Diana felt a strange stirring in her chest, manifesting itself as a slight giggle.

"My apologies." Diana responded, with an obviously overly formal tone. Then she shifted back to her usual formal tone. "The next step was to make it so that you would become accustomed to keeping your broom flying with something about your weight on it. Since you managed to complete the previous step so quickly," Akko smiled bashfully at the comment, "I had nothing to use, thus leaving me no option but to use myself." Diana turned away from the brunette. "I suppose congratulations are in order, since you did manage to move at a speed beyond my initial expectations." Diana said, audibly quieter than she had been talking previously.

"Eh?!" Akko suddenly exclaimed, immediately losing all focus on her broom, instantly causing Diana to fall.

"Akko!" Diana scolded.

"I'm sorry, but you can't just spring a compliment out of nowhere like that!" Akko interjected, the slightest tinge of red visible on her face.

Diana stared at the girl, before chuckling to herself. "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

 **Jeez, episode 20. My heart can only take so much.**


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as classes ended, Akko sprinted to her room. The moment she got there, she grabbed her broom and immediately bolted outside.

Akko could hardly contain her excitement as she continued running across the fields. It was time for another session with Diana.

When Akko thought about how worried she was when these sessions started a couple of weeks ago, she found herself laughing about how silly she was. She was so sure Diana would take this opportunity to make fun of her. She thought Diana was going to be like most of the professors in the school: Akko would mess up and they would insult her talent as a witch, providing no more feedback other than telling her she'd had failed.

Akko _really_ didn't want to have Diana as her tutor, but out of respect for the one teacher who was always there for her, she decided to give Diana a chance. It was a decision Akko had not regret since.

Diana had been extremely patient with her. In moments when Akko could tell Diana was worried about being too harsh, Diana softened her tone just a little. Not only that, Diana had also always given her good advice when she messed up and encouraged her to try again.

In the two weeks they've been working together, Akko had gotten much closer to flying than she had ever gotten in the past semester trying to fly by herself. And Akko knew she had Diana to thank for that.

As she began moving through the bushes and trees on the way to their usual spot, Akko began to slow down. Akko thought about how close she felt they had gotten as the days past. The two of them had gotten to the point where they could joke around with each other, something Akko'd never thought she'd be able to do with the so-called star of Luna Nova.

As she approached the spot, she saw Diana was already there, as usual. Akko took a moment to watch the blonde witch.

She was seated on a mat, back towards Akko. From what Akko could tell, Diana was reading a book. Akko thought about how she would greet her tutor today.

Would she go with the usual greet and salute? Or would she walk up normally and call attention to herself?

No, Akko had a better idea. She smiled to herself as she put her thought into action. Slowly, Akko began to sneak towards Diana. She had her arms widened, ready to entrap the unsuspecting blonde in a tight bear hug. Any and all concerns about how this might be a bad idea were shoved away the moment Akko thought of the idea. And now nothing was going to stop h-

"Paleis Capama!"

Akko suddenly found herself suspended in the air, surrounded by a large, transparent, green sphere of light.

Akko laughed nervously.

"Heeey Diana."

"Good afternoon Akko." Diana responded, clearly unimpressed. "May I ask what you were planning to do?"

"I was just… uh" Akko suddenly found it difficult to put exactly what she was going to do into words. "I was just going to greet you! With a… uh, a hug?"

"Is that so? Any particular reason why?"

"Not really?" Akko said. "I just thought it'd be fun?" Akko said, grasping for literally any reason to explain her action.

"I see." Diana responded, before going silent again. Akko found the silence particularly uncomfortable. Which, of course, had nothing to do with the fact she was trapped in a giant light bubble.

Luckily Diana broke the silence she had started. "Well, I suppose this is one way you could fly in the air with your broom" Diana said, referencing the state Akko currently found herself in. Akko could clearly see the small inklings of a smirk on Diana's face. However, something drew her attention away from that expression.

"Ne, Diana. Why do you have those bags?" Akko asked, referencing the two blue bags hanging from Diana's shoulders.

At the question, Diana's smirk grew slightly. There was a mischievous glint in Diana's blue eyes.

Akko suddenly found herself very concerned.

* * *

"S-So Diana… W-What are you reading?" Akko strained to say.

"I am reading about the origins of magic" Diana replied as she delicately turned the page of her rather ancient text.

"I-I see" Akko grit her teeth as she struggled to take a step forward. "Is it interesting?"

Diana scanned the page she was on, smiling gently as she happened upon a familiar name "Yes, I do find the subject matter interesting." Diana replied. "Although, I do not believe this would suit your tastes"

Akko was silent for a moment as she attempted to take another step forward.

"Hey Diana?"

"Yes Akko?" Diana answered, turning her attention to her tutee.

"Don't you think thi- Urk." Akko felt her control slip for a moment. "-this might be a little too much weight?" Akko asked, a slightly hopeful tone evident in her words.

Diana had brought two rather large bags and filled them with as many rocks as was possible. She then placed them on Akko's broom, one close to the bristles of the broom and the other close to the end of the handle. Diana herself had taken a spot in between the two weights. Akko was told she would need to keep her broom up in the air with this much weight. Something about improving the amount of magic Akko could channel into her broom. Initially, Akko was determined to meet the challenge. However, over half an hour had passed, and all Akko could feel was the burn in her arm as she attempted to keep the broom afloat.

Diana took a second to ponder Akko's question. "Perhaps you are right." Diana mused. Akko grew hopeful upon hearing those words.

Akko's hopes were dashed immediately. Diana had removed the hat that had been on her head and placed it on top of Akko's. The once hopeful smile was replaced with a rather frustrated, yet oddly adorable, pout.

"That should lower the amount of weight you are carrying, should it not?" Diana spoke, amusement laced with each word.

"Diana!" Akko whined, pleading for some relief.

Diana chuckled before hopping off Akko's broom. "Alright, we can take a break." Diana picked out a matt she had rolled up into one of the bags that were on Akko's broom. She unfurled it, laying it carefully on the ground before slowly sitting down on it.

At the sight of the mat, Akko smiled brightly. She swiftly shook off the offending bags from her broom before clumsily laying herself on it. Once she was comfortable, she sighed in relief.

The two witches remained quiet for a few moments, content to feel the cool breeze blowing across the field.

Akko was the first to break the silence "Neh, Diana." Diana looked at Akko at the call of her name. "Did you have to put so many rocks?" Akko asked, trying her best to let annoyance seep through the relaxation she currently felt.

"Of course Akko. We have to build up the amount of weight you can carry with your broom so that when you finally manage to fly on your broom, there will not be any issues concerning how much weight is on your broom." Diana answered.

Akko hummed in response. She guessed it made sense. After all, when she's flying up in the air she'd have to carry her own weight.

…

Akko shot up the moment she registered exactly what Diana had just said.

"Diana! I'm not that heavy!" Akko yelled out, obviously offended.

Diana was shocked by Akko's sudden reaction. Had she said something wrong? Had she implied Akko was heav- Oh.

"My apologies, I did not mean to imply…" Diana trailed off, slightly embarrassed by her poor choice of words. "I just assumed that once you mastered the spell, you would immediately begin offering to give rides to your friends."

"Oh." Akko vocally expressed.

"All things considered," Diana began, looking at the pile of rocks that had originally been hanging on Akko's broom, "you did remarkably well, especially considering this was your first time holding up what was essentially three people." Akko smiled at the compliment, scratching the back of her head. "Though I do think you could afford to focus on releasing magic without needing to tense your arm as much as your currently are." Diana finished.

"Understood." Akko nodded.

Diana stood up and offered a hand to Akko. "So, shall we begin again?" Diana asked, a soft smile on her face.

"Yes!" Akko exclaimed excitedly, grabbing Diana's hand with her free left hand.

* * *

Before going to bed, Diana smiled as she took a look at a heavily marked calendar on her desk. She dipped her quill in ink and began adding a new mark on her calendar, encircling the date for tomorrow.

When Diana had thought of a method to teach Akko how to fly, she had carefully laid out a lesson plan of sorts, based upon her expectations of how quickly Akko could grasp the concept of flight. Diana knew it would take a long time to make something unfamiliar feel natural. Diana knew how much guidance, practice, and work it takes to solve a problem when one does not even understand the source of it. She had expected for these lessons to progress slowly and scheduled accordingly.

However…

Leave it to Akko to completely shatter any plan Diana had in mind. The two had been having their tutoring sessions for about two weeks now. At this point, Diana thought Akko would be at the stage where she would be walking around with the weight of one person on her broom.

And yet, here Akko was, about a week and a half ahead of schedule. Akko had been very receptive to the bits and pieces of advice Diana had offered to her. Far more than she expected from the infamously stubborn witch. Diana had been forced to readjust her lesson plans several times due to the quicker than expected pace Akko had been learning.

Diana smiled as she thought of their last two weeks. When Professor Ursula had asked her to help Akko fly in her stead, Diana saw assisting Akko as nothing more than acting as a Cavendish should: helping those in need of help. Given Professor Ursula's request and Akko's determination, Diana saw it her duty to help the young witch.

And yet, it had somehow grown into something much more than that.

Diana thought of all of the ways Akko's emotions exploded as she continued to move closer to flying. The sheer joy and awe Diana heard Akko express as they flew up in the air on their first day. The absolute excitement Akko showed when she lifted her broom for the first time. Akko's self satisfied grin at accomplishing some on the first try. Akko's bashful smile at the insinuation of a compliment.

At some point, Diana found herself looking forward to each session, awaiting what way Akko would react upon reaching the next milestone. Diana wanted Akko to succeed, not just so Akko could grow as a witch, but now so that she could get a glimpse of the genuine joy and happiness Akko experiences as she inches closer to finally being able to fly. In a way, being able to see the young girl grow made these activities, things that could be seen by any other witch in the school as a chore, fun.

As Diana rested on her bed, she looked up at the ceiling, softly illuminated by the light of the moon through the window. Diana looked back at her calendar, and focused on the newly encircled date. Tomorrow. Diana closed her eyes and smiled as she thought of her tutee.

Diana thought of just what kind of reaction the red eyed witch would have when she finds out what is planned for tomorrow. Just the thought was enough to fill Diana with anticipation.

It was finally time for Akko to learn how to fly.

* * *

 **I'm scared for episode 21.**


	5. Chapter 5

Diana woke up just as the sun began to rise.

She was always early to rise, whether it be to study, to read, or just to enjoy the beauty of a sunrise.

At the moment, however, she cursed her disposition for waking up early. After all, the earlier she woke up, the longer she'd have to wait for the day to pass.

She sighed as she looked at a piece of paper on her desk. She wrote a message on it, waved her want, enchanting the message for Akko, before having a faerie deliver it.

She may as well make sure that she would not have to wait a moment longer than necessary.

As soon as the message left her room, she sighed.

 _Today is going to be a long day_.

* * *

Akko heard what sounded almost like a million glass chimes ringing in the wind. It was loud. It was chaotic.

And worst of all, it had woke her up.

Akko just wanted to get more sleep.

Akko found it odd she sensed no sign of Lotte or Sucy waking up from the noise. After all, it was very loud.

When Akko decided she should wake up to stop whatever was making that unholy sound, she was greeted with a sight that left her in awe.

Hundreds of tiny green stars danced across the dimly lit room. The stars radiated a soft light as they twirled, swirled, and flew. Akko found herself mesmerized by the display. Even the jarring ringing of chimes began to slowly harmonize with the movement of the stars.

Akko felt her anger ebb away. Akko could hardly believe her eyes. It almost felt like what she was witnessing was a dream. As if what she was watching would disappear had she blinked.

And it did.

The sudden disappearance of the hypnotizing display left Akko confused. She questioned whether what she had just witnessed was real, or if it was all a dream.

The only thing Akko knew was that she was no longer sleepy. Figuring she may as well make the most of her situation, she decided she should get out of bed.

Akko looked passed the headboard of her bed directly at her broom. Maybe she could get some practicing done.

At the thought, Akko decided it was time to get up, so she jumped right out of her bunk.

And immediately slipped on a paper envelope that Akko _knew_ wasn't there before. Akko screamed as she fell, landing with a rather loud thud. Akko turned her attention first to the offending envelope. She picked it up and saw it was addressed to her. She opened it and saw a sole slip of paper inside. The message was written in perfect cursive:

 _Do not be late._

 _-D._

Akko giggled to herself as she read the short message, clearly from her tutor.

Then she started to grow excited. After all, she's been having tutoring sessions with Diana every day for over two weeks now. Never once had she been told to not be late.

Today _had_ to be something special.

Before she could dwell on her thoughts though, Akko heard the sounds of Lotte and Sucy stirring in their respective beds.

Akko sighed to herself. Of course _she_ woke them up and _no_ t the sounds that woke her up.

* * *

"Hey Akko, why do ya got your broom?" Amanda asked from across the table.

"Eh? I just have it so I can practice with it right after class." Akko answered.

"Huh? Can you fly with it yet?" Amanda asked.

"N-no…" Akko timidly admitted. "But I'm getting closer! Probably! I think." Akko blurted out.

"Are you trying to get ready for the obstacle run?" Amanda asked, before beginning to eat lunch.

"...The what?" Akko asked, curiously.

"The obstacle run is something that happens in Professor Nelson's flying class every year." Lotte answered. "She should be announcing it soon, so it should be happening in about three weeks."

"Think you'll be ready by then?" Amanda asked.

"Probably not." Sucy answered for Akko.

"Sucy!" Akko whined, much to the Sucy's amusement.

"Akko did say she had someone who was helping her learn how to fly, though." Lotte added.

"Wait, seriously?" Amanda said in disbelief.

"Surprising, isn't it?" Sucy interjected.

"Ya know, if you needed help, I could give you some." Amanda offered as she leaned back on her chair.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine." Akko respectfully declined. "I have a really good tutor anyway" Akko finished with a smile.

"Is that so?" Amanda asked in reply. "Well, suit yourself."

Sucy and Lotte shared a glance at that statement. Now _this_ had finally piqued their interest about Akko's tutor. Amanda was, without any doubt, one of the top fliers in their class. Not only that, Amanda was a friend. For Akko to not accept her help…

The two witches nodded to each other.

They were going to find out just who was tutoring Akko.

* * *

The second classes ended, Akko excused herself and bolted out into the fields. She sprinted as fast as she could, refusing to let herself be one millisecond slower to arrive then at her top speed.

By the time Akko had arrived, she was out of breath. Her heart raced as she struggled to catch her breath. As she found herself recovering, she looked up to see Diana descending onto the field.

"Akko? Are you alright?" Diana asked, a hint of worry in her voice when she noticed the brunette hunched over. The girl was panting rather loudly, and her face was flushed.

"Y-yeah I'm fine. Just catching my breath." Akko panted out.

"I see." Diana said, relieved. "Do you need any water?"

"Yes please." Akko gratefully replied. Diana took out a water bottle from her bag and gave it to Akko, who graciously accepted before ungracefully chugging the entire bottle. "Thanks Diana" She sighed with relief as she finished.

"It is no problem." Diana said. "Now, shall we begin?"

"Yes ma'am!" Akko replied with a wide grin.

"Okay. Before we begin what I have planned for today, I would like you to levitate your broom to your side." Diana began. Akko followed her directions. "Good. I will now push down on your broom with as much force as I can. I want you to keep your broom in the air. Is that understood?" Akko nodded.

Diana began walking towards Akko. She was a little frustrated that she, herself, was delaying the main event. However, as a tutor, she felt she needed to get a current understanding of where Akko truly was. As to confirm what she already knew.

She began to push down on Akko's broom. The broom refused to budge. She looked at Akko's face and saw that there were no signs of struggle or stress. If anything, there was a proud, self satisfied grin on the witch's face. The grin almost bordered on smug. Diana fought the urge to roll her eyes, though a tiny smile formed on her lips. Diana looked at Akko's arm, which also showed no sign of stress.

She was ready.

"So Diana? Any complaints?" Akko smugly asked, challenging Diana to find anything to critique.

"In regards to the broom, there are no complaints as to the task I had requested" Diana answered, her eyes closed. "Although, I do feel like the broom's owner could afford to be more humble until she, herself, could fly on said broom." Diana continued, in mock seriousness. She opened one eye to sneak a peek at the girl's reaction.

Rather predictably, Akko pouted at the answer, a slight redness evident on her face.

Diana found herself smiling as she watched. Before Akko worded out a response, however, Diana continued with her assessment.

Or rather her plan.

"And so, this brings us to what we are doing today." Diana opened up her other eye, finding a small sense of pride in being able to cause Akko to shift moods so quickly from anger to anticipation.

Diana would be lying if she said she didn't feel the anticipation too.

"Akko. Today, you are going to fly."

Akko's eyes brightened as she heard that statement. Was she finally ready?

"Really?!" Akko blurted out, shaking in excitement.

"That would be the plan, yes." Diana answered, smile widening at the young witch's excitement. "But first, I would like you to try on your own, without any instruction from me."

At the request, Akko nodded eagerly before beginning. She straddled her broom, gripped it, and began pouring magic into it.

"TIA FREYRE!" Akko yelled as she jumped.

And landed.

And she repeated. Over and over, clearly growing more frustrated.

Diana watched the display in… disappointment? No, it wasn't exactly that. Disbelief? Perhaps.

One thing's for sure: she was confused. It appeared as if Akko had regressed. Sure Diana did not exactly expect Akko to get it perfectly without any instruction. However, it looked almost like the first day of their sessions.

But that shouldn't be the case. She _knew_ Akko had a better grasp of controlling her broom. Something _must_ be different.

So, she started to focus on exactly what was happening.

She watched Akko jump. Akko jumped higher than the broom, pulling the broom up with her. That itself was a problem in procedure, but it should not be affecting the broom levitating.

She watched as Akko began to land instantl-

No. Near instantly. It was short. Perhaps so short, one could question if it were staying up at all. But Diana was confident that the broom was stalling for just a moment before descending.

Was Akko's magic not strong enough to keep the broom in the air?

That couldn't be it. Akko had displayed greater feats of strength, both in these tutoring sessions and outside of it.

Then what was it… She watched Akko jump, stall for the tiniest moment. Then she would stretch her legs down as she landed.

… Stretch her legs down?

"Akko?" Diana questioned, loud enough for the frustrated hopping witch to hear.

"Yes?" Akko responded, both anger and embarrassment in her voice.

"Why are you extending your legs downward?"

"Because if I don't, I'll hurt myself when I fall?" Akko answered questioningly. After all, the question seemed too silly to come from Diana. It was common sense.

Diana was shocked by the girl's response. After all…"If you are flying… why would you fall?" Diana continued to question.

Akko stared at the blonde witch, speechless. Akko nervously started stuttering before grasping an answer.

"B-but I'm… not… I c-" Akko began to respond before immediately being stopped by a sudden glare from her tutor.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Akko." Diana scolded.

Akko was shocked by the venom in her voice.

Diana knew she sounded harsh. However, she was _not_ going to tolerate Akko even imply an inability to fly.

Diana sighed and thought of what she knew about Akko and her history of flying.

Or rather her history of not flying. Of failing to fly. Of injuring herself.

And Akko's neverending determination to fly anyway. Like during the relay race all those months ago. Or her efforts in the past couple of weeks.

Diana sighed and slowly began walking towards Akko.

"Akko. Much of what goes into successfully casting a spell comes from your own confidence." Diana begins. "If you begin to doubt yourself, you will be unable to cast it properly."

"B-but Di-"

"No buts Akko. You must have complete confidence that you can fly. That you will fly."

"Diana, what if I-"

"Akko." Diana was clearly not going to allow Akko to continue doubting herself. "Think of everything you have accomplished in the past two weeks. There should be no reason to think that you would be unable to at least levitate off the ground. There should be no need for you to extend your legs downward, expecting to fall on the ground. Is that understood?"

"What if I hur-"

"You will not hurt yourself. Not as long as I am your tutor." Diana immediately shot down Akko's concern. "Not to mention, I have no reason to doubt that you should be able to fly as you are."

"Really?" Akko questioned, surprised.

"Of course. After all, after the progress you have shown these past two weeks, I have no reason to doubt that you can do this."

Akko found she couldn't properly respond to Diana's statement. So she changed the subject.

"S-so tell me what I should do." Akko hurriedly said.

"All you are trying to do right now is levitate off the ground. So just do what you were doing before. Except this time, tuck your legs in after you jump. Do _not_ stretch them downward. Have confidence in yourself. That is all."

"…Understood."

Akko took a shaky breath as she took her position again, straddling her broom and gripping it. She closed her eyes.

Diana was right. Akko had put in way too much work to not be able to do this.

After all, if someone like Diana could believe that she could fly…

There shouldn't be any doubts at all.

"Tia Freyre!" Akko yelled as she jumped.

And she didn't land on the ground this time.

Akko looked down at the ground, then to Diana. Akko could feel her eyes begin to water as she failed to fight back a huge grin.

"Congratulations." Diana smiled gently as she watched Akko's joy. _This_ is what she had wanted to see. "Now we can begin to work on flying."

In her moment of triumph, Akko had forgotten she was on her broom. And that she was still channeling magic into it. And that she should have been controlling how much magic was flowing into it.

"Ya- WOAH!" Akko screamed as she and her broom began to shoot upwards as she started to celebrate.

"Tia Freyre!" Diana quickly yelled, as she grabbed her broom to chase after Akko.

* * *

 **Fixed a typo.**


	6. Chapter 6

"S-Sucy! Hurry!" Lotte huffed out.

"I don't see why we need to rush. Not like we can keep up with her when she runs like that." Sucy deadpanned, half a step behind Lotte.

"We don't know how long Akko might be there! Also she ran this way right?"

"I kind of doubt a tutoring session with Akko would only last 15 minutes."

"Sucy!"

"Yes, she went this way."

The two girls rushed in the direction until a hunched over Akko came into view.

"Shh Sucy. Slowly."

"Now you want to go slower…"

The two witches slowly approached their roommate. Once they had a clear view, the two of them hid among the bushes.

"Huh Sucy. Akko's alone. You don't think that she was li-"

"No way. Is that?" Sucy's eye widened as she interrupted Lotte, pointing towards Akko. Lotte turned around and reacted similarly.

"D-Diana?" Lotte gasped.

The two were surprised to see Diana with Akko. After all, the times when those two were together usually changed into a one-sided shouting match, courtesy of Akko, as well as a tense stand-off.

To see the two acting cordial, if not friendly, was a shock. Ignoring the disconnect between the expectation and the reality of how those two act with each other, though, the fact that Diana could be Akko's tutor made sense.

After all, if Diana was the one tutoring Akko, it'd make sense for Akko to decline Amanda's offer. After all, Diana ability to fly was, at the very least, on par with Amanda's, tricks and dancing aside, and probably had far more experience tutoring someone else.

Although dumbfounded, Lotte was glad the two were getting along well. Diana genuinely seemed interested in both Akko's safety and general well-being. Akko also didn't seem as confrontational as usual.

Lotte and Sucy silently watched Diana and Akko as the the tutoring session continued.

"Sucy! Akko was able to get her broom to float!" Lotte happily whispered.

"Yeah, now if she could only do that while on her broom." Sucy replied sarcastically, though the slight smile on her face betrayed her actual feelings.

Then they continued to watch silently as Diana told Akko to try flying now.

Lotte and Sucy watched intensely. The tension was palpable. After all, this was _Diana_ telling Akko to try.

That must mean that Akko should be able t-

 _"Tia Freyre!"_

Nothing happened. Lotte and Sucy sighed as the tension they were feeling dissipated.

"I guess Akko is beyond even Diana's help." Sucy muttered.

"Akko's getting closer. I'm sure with a few more days she'll be able to get i-"

 _"Don't you_ dare _finish that sentence Akko."_

The two found themselves frozen by Diana's tone of voice.

It sounded so frustrated. So angry.

With just a hint of disappointment.

"That's a lot more emotion than I expected out of her" Sucy commented.

Akko was shocked as well, clearly not expecting that level of disapproval from the taller witch.

The two watched as Diana approached Akko, tone scolding. Her voice was not quite as angry as it was before, but it was still very stern.

Despite the tone, however, Lotte noticed the words were all very encouraging. All reassuring.

It was evident to everyone that Diana had a lot of faith that Akko could do this. The idea struck everyone speechless. Even Sucy couldn't come up with a quip in response.

 _"I have no reason to doubt that you can do this."_ Diana finished. The two peeked and saw Diana was staring expectantly at Akko.

Lotte and Sucy were surprised to see Akko as shaken as she was. They were expecting some sort of outburst in response. Instead, they saw Akko struggling to find a proper response, a slight redness on her face.

Then they saw Akko try again, more composed than before. More focused than before.

"Tia Freyre!" And Akko floated off the ground.

"SU-" Lotte's excitement was blocked by a sudden hand blocking her mouth.

"Shh, don't want them finding us here." Sucy responded, though she looked both shocked and happy. Though her smile grew mischievous as she thought of the ways she could mess with Akko about all this.

"Woah!"

Akko's sudden yelp shocked the two witches. They watched helplessly as Akko flung upwards. Lotte was the first to react.

"AK-" Lotte was again stopped by Sucy, though this time it was just a pull on her sleeve. She saw Sucy point towards Diana, who had immediately grabbed her broom. Her face was a mix of determination and concern.

"TIA FREYRE" Diana yelled as she shot upwards.

"I think we can go now. I think Akko's in good hands." Sucy stated as she watched Diana fly up.

Lotte gave a gentle nod in response. The two witches walked back to their dorm, thinking off all the questions to ask their roommate when she returned.

* * *

Diana grit her teeth as she flew upwards as fast as she could. Akko had flown up far faster than her broom had originally shot up on their second day together.

This was worrying. Akko's grip might not have been strong enough to hold on to something moving that quickly. For all she knows, Akko might've already let go. Or worse, moved out of the original trajectory. Out of sight.

The thought Akko might be hurt made Diana feel sick.

She shook away those thoughts. After all, they wouldn't help the situation right now. Before she could dwell on any other thoughts however, she heard a scream from above her. A very loud scream.

Diana never thought she'd be relieved to hear that voice screaming, but she was anyway. Because that means…

"Paleis Capama!" Diana yelled out. Immediately Akko and her broom were encased and suspended in a large green bubble. Diana sighed in relief once she saw Akko was safe.

"Honestly Akko." Diana let out, the worry on her face slowly ebbing away. All Akko could do was let out a rather embarrassed laugh as Diana gently brought the both of them down. Once they were safely on the ground, Diana let Akko free from the bubble.

Diana looked back at Akko for a moment, to verify that she was unharmed. With no sign of any damage, Diana relaxed herself.

"Would you please be more careful? We're going to be working on your control while flying, so I would appreciate it if you would keep your broom in check." Diana said, trying to sound annoyed. However, the concern in her voice was far more evident.

"Hehe, sorry. I'll try to be more careful." Akko answered back joyfully.

"You do not sound all that sorry." Diana commented.

"Well… yeah." Akko smiled as she continued. "I mean, of course I'll be more careful later. I'm just super, super happy."

Diana could guess why. After all, it was painfully obvious Akko had always wanted to be able to fly.

"Why so?"

Diana did enjoy hearing Akko talk about it though.

"I've always always wanted to fly! To soar through the sky. It was the magic I'd always wanted to do since I was little! Even before I had any idea how magic worked, it was always the one I'd try anyway. I would jump off hills and trees trying to fly. I could get one step closer to being able to bring magic to more and more people!" Akko practically had stars in her eyes as she continued. "After so many years of failing and falling, I thought it was impossible for me… but now? I just flew! It might have been chaotic, but it was me flying by myself! And that just makes me so happy!"

Diana smiled to herself as she listened to Akko's ramblings. The excitement. The joy. It reminded her a lot of herself when she was six. Watching a Shiny Chariot show.

… Akko could never know that, of course. Diana would not allow that bit of information to become known.

At least not yet.

"Is that so?" Diana asked, noting Akko had already finished.

"Yeah! It's so exciting. I can't wait to show Lotte and Sucy. Oh! And Professor Ursula too! I bet she'll be so proud."

Diana flinched slightly at the mention of their teacher, of Akko's mentor.

For some reason, the thought of Akko's mentor coming back filled Diana with a strange feeling. It felt… empty. Diana couldn't figure out why though. Before Diana could think more on it, however, she noticed Akko was fidgeting slightly.

"Akko is something wrong?" Diana asked.

"Eh? O-oh it's nothing. Just uh…" Akko looked down, her cheeks flushed. "I was wondering if I could give you a hug?"

"Why?" Diana questioned, genuinely curious at Akko's hesitation.

"I- I mean, I'm just so happy. I kind of never thought I'd be able to fly, but you believed in me. And helped me. Even when most others wouldn't even consider it possible for me. I kind of wanted to uh… thank you? Or uhm, something like that?" Akko struggled to put into words just how much gratitude she had for Diana in the moment.

Diana's eyes widened at Akko's admission. Diana could feel her heart beating a slight bit faster. She felt heat creeping into her own face at Akko's honesty. She cleared her throat to reign in whatever reactions she was having.

"I-I meant why you felt the need to ask?" Diana clarified, eyes closed as she tried to get herself to her usual composure. "After all, I seem to remember a certain witch suffocating me with a hug a couple of weeks ago." Diana tried finishing with a joke, to cut the tension.

"Y-yeah? W-well _I_ seem to remember a certain witch trapping me in a bubble when I tried yesterday." Akko answered back.

"Right…" Diana trailed off.

"So?" Akko asked, after a few moments of silence. "Can I?"

"… If you insist. I would not be opposed." Diana answered, a slight heat returning to her face.

Akko's face brightened as she received permission. She opened her arms and quickly pulled Diana into a tight embrace.

It wasn't as overbearing and tight as it was the first time Akko embraced Diana.

However, the emotions behind it were just as strong, if not stronger.

Diana felt whatever emptiness she had felt earlier melt away.

Slowly. Hesitantly. Diana brought her arms up to return the hug. She felt Akko stiffen up slightly when she slightly tightened her hold on the shorter witch. Before Diana could wonder if she should have or not though, Akko relaxed again.

Diana took a moment to take in all the sensations she felt. The embrace's warmth. The softness of Akko pressed against her. Akko's soft breath against the crook of her neck. The scent of grass and earth that was just so Akko. The slightly different pressure of each of Akko's fingers. The smile she could feel against her shoulder. The slight shake of laughter and relief.

Slowly, though, Diana noticed Akko's shaking began to change. She began to feel a minute dampness on her shoulder. When Diana attempted to check on the shorter witch, however, Akko tightened her grip.

"A-Akko, are you okay?" Diana asked, concerned.

"Y-yeah. Just. Thank you so much for helping me." Akko shakily said in response.

After a few minutes, Diana spoke up again.

"I know this is a special moment for you Akko, but I think you know we have much more to work on right?"

"I know."

"… Are you ready to begin?"

"Just give me a few more minutes." Akko swiftly replied. She tightened her grip again, clearly not willing to back down.

Diana smiled at the girl's response, glad Akko couldn't look up to see the slight embarrassment on her face.

"… Fine."

* * *

Akko walked back to her dorm after finishing her tutoring session with Diana. Her arms were sore from all the jerking her broom did throughout the rest of the session. Sure she could fly… but control was an entirely different matter.

She could hear Diana's constant reminders to relax, to loosen her grip but not loosen it _too_ much, to think of it moving smoothly, like walking.

She smiled as she thought of their time together. Of their hug. How soft Diana's hair was. The way Diana rubbed tiny circles on her back when she began to tear up. That scent of lavender Akko began to associate with Diana.

Akko knew she'd have to try to get Diana to hug her again.

She laughed at the thought as she approached her room.

When she opened the door, Akko was surprised to see Lotte and Sucy sitting right in front of the room, looking at her expectantly.

"Hey you two?" Akko said.

"So how long were you planning to keep it from us?" Lotte asked, her eyes obscured by the light reflecting off her glasses.

"Eh?"

"That Diana was tutoring you." Lotte clarified, looking up, mirth in her eyes.

"Eh?! H-how did you-"

"We followed you." Sucy said bluntly.

"Huh?!"

" 'I have no reason to doubt that you should be able to fly'" Sucy said, imitating Diana. "How does it feel knowing the 'Luna Nova's Star' has so much faith in you?" Sucy continued, a smirk on her face.

"Eh?! How long were you two there!?" Akko cried out, a flush on her cheeks.

Lotte and Sucy laughed as Akko pouted at her two friends.

* * *

 **I, uh, needed some more fluff after everything that's happened, and everything that's about to happen.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Mou, Diana, can't I move a little faster?" Akko whined.

"I suppose you could try, but I would not recommend it at this point in time." Diana said as she watched Akko slowly float forward across the field. "Move left then right."

At Diana's instruction, Akko began directing her broom.

"But Diana! This is soooo slow." Akko continued, pout becoming more pronounced.

"Akko, we need to make sure your control is at a satisfactory level. We would not want a continuation of yesterday's events with your broom ,would we?" Diana responded, taking careful note of the pout on her tutee's face. "Now try increasing your elevation."

Akko winced as she remembered how strained her arms felt yesterday. It had almost felt like a wild bull ride keeping her broom in check.

She'd really prefer that not happen again.

Akko slowly willed her broom upwards, grinning at how high she seemed to go.

Diana watched as Akko's control strengthened. Truth be told, Akko had improved considerably. Yesterday, she barely managed to keep her broom moving. Today, though, Akko was demonstrating the ability to regulate her broom's speed.

Despite her constant whines and groans, Diana could tell Akko was ecstatic. After all, the grins Akko made whenever she successfully followed a direction was proof enough. Just the thought brought a small smile to Diana's face.

That being said, Diana knew Akko's whines and groans did have some truth to it. Although she did think Akko was overreacting, Diana would acknowledge that today's session was far less hectic than yesterday's was.

Although considering _why_ it was so hectic, this was much preferred.

"Now turn left." At the direction, Akko began to lean left and adjust the grip on her broom. Her crimson eyes brightened as she completed the action.

If anything, Diana could describe today's session as serene. Not a word she would have ever expected to use to describe a moment with Akko, but here she was using it. Oddly, Diana found her thoughts wandering.

Given her situation, it was natural the first place those thoughts would wander to was the girl right in front of her.

She had been tutoring Akko for about two and a half weeks at this point. Prior to that, the two of them could have hardly even been acquaintances given the nature of how their interactions usually went. Although she regretted the level of antagonism between the two of them, Diana shrugged it off, figuring it was not her problem if Akko found her presence so distasteful.

However, now Diana was not exactly sure what their relationship was. As far as Diana could tell, Akko did not find her company nearly as repulsive as she had before. That thought in and of itself brought Diana relief, oddly enough.

Then there was the way she thought of Akko. First instinct would be to say she saw Akko like she would a student. Naturally, it would make sense, considering Akko was, in fact, her tutee. However, the word tutee felt insufficient. Compared to her previous tutees, being with Akko felt different.

She felt the two of them had grown much closer than she had ever grown with people she'd tutored in the past. Watching Akko made her feel… something. She was not entirely sure what it was, but it was not an emotion she was used to. It was especially not a feeling she felt with her previous experiences as a tutor.

Any proof she needed for this feeling's existence was evident in the hug the two shared yesterday. That memory constantly played in the back of her mind. It felt so intimate, far moreso than she had ever felt with anyone else at Luna Nova. It was so warm. It filled her up with a strange feeling. She did not know what that feeling was… but she found that it was indeed pleasant…

"Hello? Diana?"

Diana's eyes opened a tick faster than usual. She was met with ruby red eyes staring right into her sapphire blue ones.

"Y-yes Akko?"

"I was just wondering if you were okay. You've been standing there for a few minutes now without saying anything." Akko asked, traces of concern in her voice.

Diana felt her face heat up slightly. Had she really been that distracted?

"My apologies. I had allowed myself to let my thoughts wander."

"Eh? That's surprising coming from you." Akko said teasingly. "Must have been some nice thoughts though. You had such a cute smile on your face."

Diana's face flared up at the insinuation. She cleared her throat to rid herself of the tension and slight embarrassment, though it was woefully insufficient.

"I-I think it is time for a break." Diana stated hastily, seeking to change the subject entirely. Akko giggled at Diana.

…

"Neh Diana, I have a question."

"Yes Akko?"

The two girls sat back to back, leaning on the other.

"So Amanda brought this up a couple of days ago, and I've been needing to ask you this for a while… what's the obstacle run?"

"Every year, Professor Nelson has the class go through an obstacle course of sorts one at a time. What the obstacles are changes every year, but the idea itself stays about the same. At the end, you receive a time for how fast you completed the course. It is typically worth a rather large portion of your grade."

"O-oh. I see. Do you think I'll be ready for it by then?" Akko asked, uncertainty in her tone.

"Akko, are you doubting yourself?" Diana responded teasingly.

"N-No!" Akko stuttered out. "I was… just wondering?"

Diana chuckled at Akko's reaction. "The test will most likely not happen for another two weeks. There is plenty of time to get you up to speed, so to speak."

"Alright! Oh also, Lotte and Sucy know you're tutoring me."

"Is that so? You decided to tell them?"

"…Not exactly.

"Oh?"

"They uh…" Diana could feel Akko fidgeting behind her, "From what they told me, they uh… watched us yesterday?"

There was a moment of silence between the two. Akko had stopped fidgeting, focused on trying to pick up any signs of reactions from Diana without changing their positions.

Diana had stiffened at the revelation. She felt her face warm up upon hearing the two of them might have been seen yesterday. She refused to let it affect her any more outwardly than it already had.

"I-is that so?

…

D-did they stay the entire time?" Diana questioned, almost timidly.

"No, they uh… left the moment they saw you fly up to… catch… me" Akko continued, slowly becoming more quiet as the sentence progressed.

"O-oh. That's-" Diana sighed in relief and relaxed "that's good."

Once Akko felt Diana relax, she felt a smile tug on her lips. At least, now she knew Diana was okay with how her friends had found out.

The smile quickly turned into a mischievous grin.

"Really? I kind of wished they stayed longer. Then they would have believed me when I said I got _the_ great Diana Cavendish to hug me."

Diana's pulse shot up at the comment, the heat returning to her face at full force.

"A-Akko! You did no- that was- Akko! That was personal!" Diana stammered out.

Akko began to laugh at the reaction. The laugh itself further causing Diana's face to redden.

Diana thanked whatever deity there was that the two of them were not facing each other.

"Eh? Ehh? What's this? Diana sounding embarrassed?" Akko teased. When she got no response from the girl behind her, Akko decided she'd show mercy. "Don't worry Diana. I was just kidding." Akko felt Diana loosen up behind her.

"I-is that so… Akko, I would appreciate it if you would refrain from making jokes like that." Diana stated, sounding more relieved than annoyed.

"Sorry, sorry." Akko laughed out. "I won't tell anybody about it, no need to worry; it'll be our little secret. After all, we're friends now right?"

 _Friends._ It was a word Diana hadn't considered earlier when she thought of Akko. Thinking of it now, however, it fit far better than her previous classification of student.

Yes. Friends. While Diana didn't know if the word fit perfectly, it fit much better than tutee. It would do, for now at least.

"Y-yes, I suppose so." Diana said to Akko. Her friend. Diana found herself smiling at the thought.

So feel free to give me more hugs in the future!" Akko yelled out, successfully embarrassing Diana for what felt like the fourth time today. "Now let's practice some more!"

Diana let out a shaky sigh, though she found it impossible to rid herself of the tiny smile on her face.

* * *

 _Dear Diana,_

 _Come over to my office after class._

 _From, Professor Ursula_

Diana sighed when she saw the note in her usual seat during Magic Astronomy class.

Professor Ursula had just recently returned from her extended errands. Their professor's return once again filled Diana with an unexplainable feeling of emptiness. A feeling that only grew as she read the note laid out for her.

Diana sighed, enchanting a different note to Akko, informing her that their session would be delayed, and that she would stop by her room once the meeting with Professor Ursula was over.

Once classes ended, Diana proceeded to Professor Ursula's office.

"C-Come in!" Diana heard the professor's timid voice as she knocked on the door.

"Good afternoon Diana." Professor Ursula greeted her as she walked in, seated by her table on the far side of the room. "Would you like some tea?"

"Good afternoon Professor. I would greatly appreciate a cup of tea, thank you." Diana said as formally and respectfully as possible. She took the seat across her professor.

Once Professor Ursula was finished filling up the tea cups, she took a deep breath.

"First of all, I would like to apologize for how long I was gone. I hadn't expected the headmistress's errand to take as long as it did." Professor Ursula softly said.

"There is nothing to apologize for." Diana answered.

"But I asked that request of you before I left. I'm sure it must have been quite a hassle tutoring Akko for so long."

"I can assure you, it was no trouble at all. If anything, I found tutoring her rather enjoyable." Diana reassured.

"Oh. Is that so?"

"Yes. The two of us decided to work on an area of magic Akko was extraordinarily determined to learn. I must say, watching her grow in that regard was very satisfying" Diana answered, a small smile on her face.

"I see." Professor Ursula formed a smile from Diana's words as well. "May I ask the kind of progress she's made?"

Diana contemplated her response. She thought about answering the question as completely as possible. After all, this was Akko's official mentor.

However, after getting to watch Akko for as long as she had, she knew that probably was not the best course of action. At least, Akko would not want her progress revealed in something as dull as a progress report.

No. She'd want to surprise Professor Ursula.

"Might I suggest visiting the fields just past the bushes and trees tomorrow after classes tomorrow? I'm sure Akko would much rather show you than have me tell you." Diana answered.

"O-oh, of course. I'm sure Akko would love to demonstrate what she's learned."

The two sat in silence as they sipped their tea. The silence was rather awkward, as both witches were trying to think of how to continue the conversation they were having.

"Well," Professor Ursula was the first to finish her cup, "Thank you very much for all the help you've given while I was away doing errands…"

When Diana heard those words, she slowly felt a knot forming in the pit of her stomach.

"…however, since I'm back, I don't think it's right for me to keep asking you to continue."

Diana felt her heart drop when she heard her Professor finish that sentence. She knew something like this was coming. After all, she was originally asked to tutor Akko while Professor Ursula was away. Naturally, her job would technically be completed once her professor came back. She knew this… but she was not prepared for how bad hearing this would actually feel.

"After all, I'm sure there are things you've wanted to do that you simply had not had the time to do as of recent, which, again I apologize for."

Diana's hands tightened into a fist, her nails digging into the palms of her hand. She finally realized why she had been feeling so odd. What the source of that emptiness was.

Tutoring Akko was something she _wanted_ to do. Something she wanted to _continue_ doing. She had grown to truly enjoy the time she was able to spend with Akko. Her… Her friend. The possibility of losing this…

Was _not_ something Diana wanted at all.

"However, since I am back, you can have your time back to do whatever you haven't been abl-"

"Professor." Diana said quickly, almost reflexively. She was almost shocked by how clear and how loud she had projected.

"Y-yes Diana?" Professor Ursula asked, a little caught off guard.

Diana took a deep breath as she gathered her thoughts. It had been a while since Diana had felt any sort of need to make a request of one of her professors. To ask of something solely because it was something she wanted. Solely because it was something she enjoyed.

After all, Diana had given up many things in the past for the sake of appearances. For the sake of appeasing others. To ask for something for no reason besides it was something she wanted was not something she was accustomed to.

However, _this_ was one thing Diana refused to back off from.

"May I… make a request?"

* * *

 **Thank everything for Trigger. We are all blessed Diana exists as a character.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So kind of spoilers from episode 22? During the Ursula part of the chapter, so... yeah.**

* * *

"…"

"Akko, you know staring at the door won't magically cause Diana to knock on it. Maybe she isn't coming today." Sucy said.

"But Sucy! Diana said she'd be stopping by when she was finished." Akko pouted

"Maybe the meeting with Professor Ursula was running late." Lotte offered on the bunk above Akko. "After all, she wasn't at dinner earlier. Though, it is almost curfew…" Akko's pout grew as she turned to the window. It was already night time.

"Akko wouldn't know that. She refused to leave the room until Diana stopped by." Sucy noted. She then turned her attention to Akko. "If you want to see her so much, why don't you just go look for her?" Sucy asked teasingly.

"You know what? Maybe I will!" Akko announced as she reached for her broom.

"But Akko! What about curfew?" Lotte questioned.

"Doesn't matter. This is more important." Akko declared, determined to find out where Diana was. "I'll just be sneaky." She quickly opened the door and was surprised to see Diana, her left arm positioned as if she were just about to knock. There was bag hanging off her left shoulder. From the looks of it, Diana had not expected the door to open so suddenly.

"Oh hi Diana!" Akko perked up. "I was just about to go look for you."

Diana quickly regained her composure. "I apologize for coming here so late. I hadn't expected my meeting with Professor Ursula to run as long as it did." Diana said apologetically. "I would fully understand if you wished to cancel tutoring for today."

"Eh? No way! I've been looking forward to this all day!" Akko said.

"Yeah, she'd been staring at that door for hours like some sad puppy." Sucy commented, earning an exasperated whine from Akko.

"I see." Diana said softly, trying to fight back a smile. "If that is the case, we had better start as soon as possible."

"Alright! Lead the way." Akko said excitedly.

"Eh Diana. What about curfew? If Professor Finnelan catches you, I'm not sure even you could avoid scolding." Lotte asked.

"I appreciate the concern." Diana smiled. "I went back to Professor Ursula's office to get a permission slip, so we will be okay." After a nod of affirmation from Lotte, Diana and Akko proceeded to the fields.

"So Diana, what did you and Professor Ursula talk about?" Akko asked.

"We mainly talked about you." Diana responded.

"Ooh. What about me?"

"Just about your progress… Oh right. Tomorrow, Professor Ursula will be stopping by our tutoring session to see what we have done so far."

"Really?"

"Yes. I did not tell her what we were working on the past two weeks, because I felt that you would prefer to show her in person. Was that alright?"

"That's more than alright! It's exactly how I'd want to do it." Akko assured, a bright smile on her face. "So, did you talk about anything else?"

Diana flinched at the question. "O-of course not."

"Eh? But how come it took so long… Diana are you blushing?" Akko teased.

"Abso- I am not!" Diana denied, looking away from the grinning brunette, ignoring the rest of Akko's questions.

* * *

Ursula found herself looking outside the window in her building, a habit she'd picked up over the years. She did this whenever she felt like she needed to think about something. She thought of the meeting she'd just had with Diana.

 _…_

 _"May… I make a request?"_

 _"Of course Diana."_

 _"I would like to continue tutoring Akko, at least with the subject matter we have been working on the past couple of weeks. I believe it would be best… for Akko."_

 _Ursula was surprised at Diana's request. Not that she was opposed of course. It was just unexpected._

 _"That is not to say that I believe I would be better suited to teaching Akko than you are. I just feel that I have a good understanding of Akko's growth in regards to this matter and would very much enjoy the opportunity to continue helping her. Of course I would never ask to take your place as her mentor. I would only request I be able to continue teaching her what I have been teaching her… Would that be acceptable?"_

 _Ursula found herself almost chuckling at Diana's need to justify her request. She was happy to see Diana wishing to help Akko. After all, when she asked Diana to tutor Akko, she did want them to get past their animosity and become closer._

 _She just hadn't actually expected it to work so well._

 _"Of course it would. All that matters is whether it'll help Akko, and if Akko would be okay with it. Though I think it would be best to work a teaching schedule for her" Ursula gave Diana a soft smile as she replied, a smile which was returned._

 _"I-I see. Thank you very much professor." Diana responded, becoming more visibly relaxed._

 _"That being said, I'm sure if you told Akko you wanted to spend more time with her, she would not be against it." Ursula teased._

 _"E-excuse me?" Diana stuttered, a blush slowly creeping on her face._

 _"Knowing Akko, I'm sure as much as you enjoy tutoring Akko, she enjoys the time she spends with you at least twice as much." Ursula said. She noted that while Diana's facial expressions hadn't changed much, she did begin to fidget slightly._

 _Ursula looked to the window on the upper level of her room, noting streams of orange light shining through it. "Actually, my apologies Diana, but we have to cut our meeting a little short right now. I believe it's getting late." Ursula stated. Diana's eyes widened in response._

 _"Ah yes, I am afraid I have somewhere to be right now." Diana got up and hurriedly excused herself. "Shall I tell Akko to expect to see you tomorrow?" Ursula nodded in response. "Understood. Well, I shall see you tomorrow." Diana concluded, before bowing and rushing out the door._

Ursula giggled at the memory. She hadn't expected to see the ever so composed Diana acting as awkward as she had.

Ursula's smile grew wistful as she thought of those two growing closer together. It reminded her of better days, back when she was still a student at Luna Nova.

Ursula took out a picture she always kept on her person. A picture of her back when she still attended Luna Nova as Chariot. A picture of her with the one person who had meant the world to her, who used to always be there to support her: Croix Meridies.

The two of them separated on bad terms, and Ursula had not seen her since. Not a day went by she didn't miss her. Not a day went by that she didn't regret how things happened between the two.

Ursula regretted many things. She felt responsible for how bad things got between her and Croix. She regretted how she'd lost the Shiny Rod a decade ago. And now, she regretted being the reason the Rod's new chosen wielder struggled with magic.

Ursula sighed as she thought of her pupil. A person who idolized who she used to be. One who could so proudly proclaim Chariot's old saying: A believing heart is your magic. If only Akko knew that her own magic had been stolen _because_ she had attended a Shiny Chariot show… A show meant to spread the wonder of magic to the world. The irony itself would be laughable if it was not so tragic.

There were many things she felt she needed to atone for, the greatest of which was what she had done to Akko. Akko very much reminded Ursula of how she used to be. All Akko wanted to do with magic was spread its wonder to everyone, to spread the joy magic can bring. And she had shown that she was capable of this, in her own unique way.

She even managed to give hope to Ursula herself.

It pained Ursula to see someone so full of hope and energy be crippled. While Akko does improve with practice, it took an extraordinary amount of effort for her to perfect spells. Not to mention Akko had still shown no signs of ever being able to fly.

Ursula felt she had to guide Akko. It had become more than just a sense of responsibility, more than a way for her to atone for her sins.

From the bottom of her heart, Ursula wanted Akko to become greatest witch she could be. And she would do anything she could to make sure Akko had everything she needed to reach that goal.

* * *

"So, what am I going to do tonight? More movement drills?" Akko asked.

Diana took note of their surroundings. The fields were softly illuminated by the bluish light from the moon.

"Hm… I want to try something new, if that would be okay with you?" Diana questioned. When Akko gave her a quick nod, Diana smiled and grabbed her wand. She took a deep breath as her wand began to shine its usual bright green light. She waved it, casting out streams of bright green light that danced around the field.

The lights spun and tangled together until they took form. Akko watched in awe as the streams of light combined to form several rings around the field, each with a number floating above them.

Diana breathed out once she was finished.

"Okay Akko. So for today I want you to… Akko is everything alright?" Diana was caught off guard by how close Akko was. She could see Akko's crimson eyes shining brightly staring right at her.

"You have got to teach me how to do that later!" Akko announced.

"What?"

"Diana! That looked so amazing!"

"It… really was not all that special." Diana said, looking away from Akko's intense gaze.

"No way! It was so pretty! Cmoon! Please teach me it?" Akko pleaded. Diana found herself growing more embarrassed as Akko complimented her display.

"M-maybe some other time." Diana replied. "Maybe after you have fully mastered flying."

"Okay!" Akko excitedly said. "So what should I do?"

Diana cleared her throat. "Well, as I was saying, for today I want you to fly through each ring in the order dictated by the numbers above the ring. You can go however quickly or slowly you want, but please be careful."

"Okay! Tia Freyre!" Akko straddled her broom and yelled out. Akko smiled excitedly as she floated off the ground. She turned back to Diana. "Can I get a countdown?" Akko asked.

Diana smiled as she shook her head at the girl's request. "If you insist. Three."

Akko gripped her broom.

"Two."

Akko leaned forward.

"One."

Akko took a deep breath.

"Go!"

* * *

"You know Akko, you are moving a lot slower than I expected after asking for a countdown." Diana voiced loudly.

"Shush. I'm trying!" Akko pouted as she flew through her 6th ring. She felt herself struggling to focus.

"I can see that." Diana said, the smile apparent in her tone of voice. Diana noticed Akko slowly rotating off her broom. "Akko. Balance."

"W-woah. Thanks Diana." Akko said smiling, trying to hide any signs of weakness. She could feel herself running out of energy. Maybe she should have eaten dinner.

* * *

Diana observed Akko and decided that the two of them should be safe right now. Akko was moving at a steady pace, and, ignoring the minor mishap earlier, Akko seemed to be totally in control.

Diana laid a mat from her bag on the ground. She took out a plastic container and a thermos from her bag.

Truth be told, she hadn't eaten yet and was quite famished.

She knelt down on the mat, preparing to eat.

Before she could begin however, she began to notice her friend staring at her. When she looked up, she saw Akko eyeing the container.

"Akko, is everything alright?" Diana asked.

Akko blushed upon hearing the question. "Eh? Y-yeah everything's just fi-" Akko was cut off by the sound of her stomach growling, further intensifying the embarrassment on her face.

"… Would you care to join me?" Diana questioned, a knowing smile on her face. Akko slowly lowered herself as she nodded in response, averting her eyes from the look she knew was on her friend's face.

The two witches sat shoulder to shoulder on the mat.

Luckily, Diana was prepared and had brought two cups. She poured the tea that in her thermos into the cups and gave one to Akko.

"Here, you can have half." Diana said, splitting up the food in her container.

"Eh? Mashed potatoes?" Akko questioned.

"Unfortunately it was the only thing the dining hall had left for dinner." Diana answered apologetically. "They did offer me this, however." Diana said as she took out a slice of a large fruit tart from her bag.

Akko's eyes lit up as she eyed the dessert. Diana laughed when she saw the look on her friend's face.

"Wow Diana. That looks delicious." Akko said, drool dripping from the side of her mouth.

"I am aware, which is why I felt bad about bringing only this one tonight. And that is why…" Diana said, reaching back into her bag, "I asked if I could have another one. I intended to save this for after our session… but now is a good enough time as any. Would you like to share?" Diana asked.

Akko's eyes lit up, extremely happy about the gesture. After all, Diana made sure there was an extra piece just for her.

"Don't mind if I do!" Akko announced as she gratefully took the piece from Diana. Before she could stab it with a fork however…

"Akko, please finish your dinner first." Diana reminded, pointing towards the barely touched potatoes.

"…Right." Akko said in response.

* * *

The two of them sat in silence after finishing their meal. Diana decided to wait some time before telling Akko to continue flying to avoid any… potential accidents.

Diana looked up to the sky to admire the stars. She loved the way they decorated the night sky. It was a view she wished she could see more often.

Suddenly, she felt a pressure on her shoulder. She felt hair begin to tickle her neck. She felt her face heat up at the contact.

"A-Akko? Is everything alright?" Diana asked out loud. She received no response.

Or rather, she received the sound of a barely audible snore in response.

"Akko… are you sleeping?" Diana questioned. She looked at her friend to see that she was… indeed sleeping. Diana found that she had trouble looking away from Akko's peaceful face lit up by the glow of the moonlight. It just looked so… so…

Cute.

Diana blushed at the thought before trying to wake the girl up, which took far more willpower than she was willing to admit.

"Akko. Akko. Wake up." Diana said as she shook her friend. She was met with a pout and a grunt from her friend.

Which she also unfortunately found adorable.

Before she could shake Akko anymore, the sleeping girl gripped Diana's arm, like she would a pillow in her sleep. Diana felt her heart quicken from the contact.

Diana sighed, figuring she should just give up trying to wake up the girl. After all, it was late, and it would not do good to try to practice when she was clearly this sleepy. She decided she'd better take Akko back to her room.

With great effort, Diana managed to pick Akko up so that she could gather everything back in her bag. With even more effort, she managed to get the both of them on her broom.

To ensure Akko's safety, Diana pressed the two of them close together. Akko's entire upper body was pressed on Diana's back, almost like a piggy back. While finding the pressure oddly pleasant, Diana found the heat in her face flare up when she realized how close the two of them were.

With a steady breath, Diana quietly chanted the spell before taking off, constantly making sure that Akko was, indeed, still there.

* * *

Akko did wake up a little bit at one point on the broom ride. The moment itself felt like a dream, and Akko didn't really remember much about it.

However, she did remember seeing Diana's face in the soft glow in the moonlight, her hair flowing in the wind.

She found herself admiring this beauty in the moonlight... until she was lulled back to sleep by the warmth of whatever she was leaning on.


	9. Chapter 9

"Do you think we could ask Professor Ursula to stop by later? Like at night?" Akko asked.

"I suppose we could. Any particular reason?" Diana questioned.

"I was thinking…"

"That can't be good." Sucy interrupted from across the two. Akko pouted at her friend before turning her attention back to Diana.

"Anyway, I was thinking about me showing Professor I can fly, but then I realize just showing her isn't exciting enough!" Akko continued.

"I see. And what do you propose we do?" Diana inquired.

"Well, I kinda want to put on a kind of show!" Akko happily said as she grabbed a notebook scribbled and decorated with doodles of stars. "We can write ideas in this! …Also, why are you so far away?" Akko asked.

Akko had asked Diana to meet with her in her room at lunch to discuss something. Sucy was on her bed while Lotte took the seat next to it. Akko had sat on one side of her bed, and Diana chose to sit on the opposite end of Akko's bed.

"No particular reason." Diana responded.

"Well, come over here then! You're too far away." Akko said before grabbing Diana's arm and trying to pull towards her side of the bed. Diana smiled and let herself be moved. "So I was thinking we could do something like this…"

Akko quickly began shooting out any ideas that flew through her mind. Ideas about having Lotte call upon faeries to help them. Sucy using any manner of potions or mushrooms to help set the stage. Diana lighting up the place with all sorts of streams and sparkles of light.

"Akko?" Diana interrupted.

"What? I was on a roll."

"Is such a show really necessary?"

"Diana! Of course it is! You said it yourself, we should surprise Professor Ursula. And surprises should be thrilling! Full of excitement! Plus… it could be my way of showing her that all the time she put into helping me grow was worth something… that all the time _we_ spent together was worth something."

Akko stared determinately into Diana's eyes. Diana was having difficulty finding a way to respond, especially after how honest that last sentence sounded.

"Then you might want to include something in that list about yourself." Sucy, thankfully, responded for her.

"Eh?"

"Also what you're asking for us to do is a little much…" Lotte laughed nervously.

"Ehhh? You're not going to help!?" Akko cried out.

"I didn't say that." Lotte reassured.

"We wouldn't be able to not help anyway. You'd keep on bothering us about it until we said yes." Sucy said with a smile on her face.

"It's just… there isn't a lot of time for something quite so grand. It is today after all." Lotte commented.

"They do have a point." Diana said, finally finding words. "There is precious little time left after classes today before Professor Ursula would stop by, even if we pushed it back a couple of hours."

"Eh? Not you too Diana!"

"Do not worry, I am not saying we should not do something. I just believe your original plan might be a tad too ambitious for the time we have left." Akko began to deflate a little. "Ah, not to worry. I believe all four of us should be able to come up with something."

"That's right Akko. Let's do this together." Lotte said. "Sucy and I can figure out what we can have prepared on such short notice."

"And I can work with you to plan out what you will be doing." Diana said to Akko. Akko looked at Diana with surprise. "After all, it is still my duty to teach you how to fly, is it not?" Diana finished, a smile on her face.

Akko returned the smile. "Alright! Let's do this!"

* * *

"Okay class! Next week, we will be having the annual obstacle run for the class! There will be a notice on each one of your dorms detailing what sort of obstacles are to be expected. Professor Nelson announced. "That is all!"

Akko gripped her broom tightly as she listened to the announcement.

"Ahhh, Akko."

Akko heard a slightly condescending voice from behind her. She inwardly winced as she recognized the voice.

"It seems the obstacle run is coming up." Hannah said.

"It seems that way yes." Barbara concurred. "I wonder if Akko will be okay, since everyone knows she can't fly. I'm sure no one'll be surprised if she got another F. If you want, we could give you training wheels again." She continued, before bursting into laughter.

Akko pouted at the two of them, before beginning to straddle her broom.

She was going to make those two eat their words.

"That's enough you two."

Akko's concentration broke when she heard a voice from behind Hannah and Barbara. Akko looked up to see Diana behind them.

"You two have more important things to do. It would be wise to spend less effort teasing Akko and spend more energy on your other priorities." Diana scolded.

Hannah and Barbara relented and started flying back to the school building. Before Diana left, she caught Akko's eyes with her own and moved her eyes to the direction of the field. Akko smiled and nodded before heading there.

Diana caught up with her roommates before excusing herself, saying she had a responsibility placed upon her by one of the professors that she must attend to. She told them she would meet them for supper before flying off.

* * *

Diana arrived to see Akko already planning out something with Lotte and Sucy.

"Oh Diana!" Akko smiled brightly as she saw Diana return.

"I have told Professor Ursula to come here in about four hours."

"Alright!' Akko got up and ran towards Diana. She grabbed Diana's arm and pulled her to where Lotte and Sucy were. "Let's get started!"

* * *

"Sucy! What is this?" Akko cried out.

"A mushroom hat."

"You were supposed to make a stage! Turn it back to normal right now!"

* * *

"Okay Akko, place your hand on my broom." Diana instructed.

"Like this?"

"Okay now, whatever you do, don't let go."

"Eh?"

"Tia Freyre!"

"EHhhh!?"

Akko let go, leaving Diana to chase after her.

* * *

"Okay Akko, you're going to let go right… now" Diana said. At the count, Akko let go of Diana's broom and grabbed her own.

"Tia Freyre!" Akko began to float in the air. However, she found herself dizzy, and began to slip off her broom.

"Ak-Akko!" Diana yelled before swiftly descending to break Akko's fall.

* * *

"Lotte, do you think you can fix a broom quickly?" Akko asked nervously.

"That shouldn't be a problem. Did you break your broom?"

"… It.. uh… wasn't _my_ broom per se…"

"Akko. What did you do to my broom?" Diana asked, almost menacingly behind her.

"Lotte help. Please. HELP!" Akko pleaded before running away, leaving a broken broom in Lotte's hands.

* * *

"Akko."

"Yeah Diana?"

"I understand you asked me to take care of the lights for this but…"

"But?"

"I have an idea you might be interested in trying."

"Oh?"

* * *

"Good evening Professor."

"Good evening Diana" Ursula greeted in return. "…Are you okay?" She asked when she noticed how Diana looked.

Without fail, Diana's appearance was always flawless. Never a hair out of place, uniform always perfectly pressed, not a wrinkle in sight. She also always had a calm look on her face.

The Diana Ursula met up with was none of that. There were strands of hair sticking out from her blonde hair. Her uniform looked slightly disheveled. Her face had traces of dirt.

Despite all that, though, Diana had a smile on her face as she responded.

"Everything is just fine. Today's tutoring session was just a little more… hectic than usual." Diana reassured. "Shall we go?"

Ursula nodded and the two began to walk slowly through the bushes.

"Diana?"

"Yes professor?"

"I've been wondering, but was there a need to wait for four hours?"

"Akko requested to see if she could have more time."

"More time for what?"

"You will see." Diana smiled.

The two continued to walk silently.

"Professor, what are your thoughts about Akko's abilities with magic?" Diana broke the silence with an out of the blue question.

"Eh?" Ursula replied with confusion.

"As one who, as far as I am aware, volunteered to be Akko's mentor, I am sure you had a reason for doing so?" Diana asked.

"Ah yes. Part of the reason is because I felt she needed more guidance, given her background. But... I'm sure you've noticed it too, after those weeks of tutoring Akko. She struggles, and it takes her much longer to learns things than other witches. But when she finally masters it… she shines brighter than any other witch."

Diana just smiled and nodded.

"It's such a shame that she still can't fly yet." Ursula continued somberly.

"Professor. Is everything alright?"

"Huh? Oh. Yes, yes everything is just fine."

Diana wanted to ask about it more, but decided not to press the matter any further.

"I do see what you mean though." Diana decided to return to the original topic. "There's something about Akko that just draws you in. Something… special about her." She smiled as she thought of her friend. "Something that goes beyond just her passion and determination. Wouldn't you agree?"

Ursula looked back at Diana with a smile on her face, signaling agreement.

"And on that note, who would ever say anything about Akko being unable to fly." Diana said, a playful tone in her voice.

"What do you me-"

"Professor!?" Ursula heard Akko's voice call out, surprised. "Mouu Diana! You were supposed to send a warning when you were getting close." Ursula looked around and was shocked at what she had found.

Akko was flying in the air.

Diana smiled at Akko's complaint. "My apologies. I must have forgotten."

Akko landed in front of Diana, a pout on her face.

"Liar! You're Diana, you never forget." Diana chuckled upon hearing Akko's statement.

"A-Akko. You…" Ursula stared wide-eyes at Akko.

"Professor Ursula! I uh- didn't mean to have you find out this way. It was _supposed_ to be a huge spectacle" Akko glared at Diana. "…Professor Ursula, are you okay?"

Diana turned to Professor Ursula and saw that she started to tear up. However, Diana could tell right away it wasn't of sadness.

If anything, it seemed of relief.

"A-Ah, no. I mean yes, yes I'm okay." Ursula stammered out.

"Are you sure?" Akko asked, concern in her eyes.

"Yes, yes. Now please continue with what you wanted to show me. I would love to see what you have prepared." Ursula said, a genuine smile on her face.

"Eh. Okay." Akko cleared her throat. "Diana! Show her to her seat."

"Understood." Diana answered back, amusement on her face. Diana guided Ursula to a large orange mushroom. "Here's your seat."

"Lights!" Akko announced as she raised her wand up in the air.

On cue, Diana cast a spell. Streams of light flowed from both hers and Akko's wands, meeting in the middle. This stream of light began to mix together, creating a large ball of light that burst into glimmers of pink and blue light that filled the field.

"Alright! Stage!" Akko announced. Sucy flew in above Akko, sprinkling a greenish powder in a circle around Akko. Immediately a large mushroom grew from under Akko, creating a stage.

"Aaaand decorations!" Just as Sucy did, Lotte flew in from above Akko. With her wand, she called upon a fire faerie to light different colors of flames around mushroom pillars scattered across the stage.

"Aaaaand are you ready?! Professor Ursula's welcome back show… start!" Akko raised her wand. Immediately, the glimmers of light followed the direction of her wand. She twirled her wand around, and the glimmers starting dancing around the entire field.

It was like a vast sea of stars.

Diana smiled as she watched Akko gleefully laugh. It was a simple combination spell. Diana connected both of their wands so that the light spell she cast could be controlled by Akko.

It also enabled Diana to channel some of Akko's emotion into the spell, strengthening it and making it shine more completely than it had ever done before.

Diana wished she could keep watching Akko in the moment. Spinning, laughing, and thoroughly enjoying the magic she was, at least in part, responsible for.

But she could not. After all, there was more to this performance. She grabbed the two brooms that were off to the side. Hers and Akko's. She looked into Akko's eyes and nodded.

At the signal, Akko began spinning her wand as fast as she could, creating a whirlpool of stars in the middle of the stage. A whirlpool that Diana flew right into through the middle, and, in the moment she landed on stage, the lights exploded revealing her entrance on stage. She turned to Akko, extending both of her hands, each holding a broom. Akko smiled as she walked up to Diana. Akko extended one hand onto Diana's broom.

"Tia Freyre!" Diana yelled. Immediately, the bristles on her broom shook, and the two of them slowly rose above the stage. Diana looked into Akko's eyes. "Are you ready?"

Akko smiled and nodded.

"Keep your balance, understood?"

Akko laughed before nodding.

"Impress me once again. Is that clear?"

Akko's eyes shined with determination as she stared right into Diana's blue eyes. Not a single sign of hesitation in sight.

After all, this was as much a show for Ursula as it was for Diana.

Diana began to rotate, causing the two of them to spin around. The glimmers of light followed suit, making it appear as if the two of them were spinning above the same whirlpool of stars. Eyes never leaving one another's.

"Akko!" Diana yelled aloud. Diana let go of Akko's broom, as Akko let go of Diana's broom, causing her to fall down into the whirlpool of stars.

"TIA FREYRE!"

Ursula watched in a mix of pride, surprise, and awe. She watched as the whirlpool of stars exploded to reveal Akko flying on her broom. She watched as Akko flew across the sky, the lights following her every move. She watched as Akko's friends threw up all manner of objects, which Akko cast transformation magic to create all sorts of flying animals to follow her.

It was astounding. Breathtaking. And it filled her with such relief and happiness that she couldn't help more tears from falling down her face.

After all, it was clear. She hadn't destroyed Akko's dream.

And as Akko landed, and the stars and glimmers exploded and faded away, Ursula found herself unable to stop herself from giving the quartet a standing ovation.

* * *

As soon as the show was finished, Akko insisted on forcing everyone into one big group hug. Once the hug broke apart, Diana, Lotte, and Sucy decided to give Akko and their professor some space.

"So professor! What'd you think?" Akko asked excitedly.

"It was absolutely wonderful Akko. Thank you very much." Ursula said softly, a smile on her face.

Akko grinned. "If anything, I should be the one thanking you." Akko said.

"Eh?"

"After all, it's thanks to you I was even able to get a hang of magic. You helped me out early in the mornings and late at night just so I could have a chance. You even made sure that, when you left, I could have the best tutor any student could ask for." Akko said, looking at Diana. "You've gone far beyond anything any other teacher's done here, and I wanted to show you that none of it went to waste. So thank you."

Professor Ursula felt herself overcome with joy and relief. She pulled Akko into a tight hug.

* * *

"Akko, I have something I need to ask you."

"Yeah Diana?" Akko asked, as she and Professor Ursula snacked on some sandwiches that were prepared.

"I just wanted to make sure that… now that Professor Ursula has returned, you would still wish to continue having me tutor you?" Diana asked nervously, refusing to look back at Akko. Ursula found herself stifling back laughter.

"Eh? Are you kidding? Of course!" Akko yelled aloud, before walking up to Diana and crushing her into a hug. "I mean, Professor Nelson _just_ announced the obstacle run! I'm going to need as much help as I can get to prepare for that. Not to mention you said you'd show me how to use that light magic after that!"

Diana found herself relaxing into Akko's hug. It'd been just a few days since the last one, but Diana had not realized how much she had missed this feeling.

"I suppose we could work out a schedule then." Ursula said as she watched the two. "After all, I can't expect Diana to tutor you in everything, Akko."

As soon as Ursula gave the final okay, Diana found herself buckle in relief, bringing both her and Akko down to the ground.

* * *

 **The finale was so beautiful. I just, need a moment.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Now where is it… it should be around here right… Ah! There it is! Diana!"

After spending time searching in the dark, Akko spotted a bright green light isolated in a wide field. Knowing that must be Diana, Akko immediately began her descent.

"Good evening Akko." Diana greeted, as she laid out a mat on the ground. "Have you had anything to eat yet?"

Akko shook her head. After all, she had just finished working with Professor Ursula, and while she could have maybe stopped by the dining hall for a quick snack, she had already bolted to see Diana before she could have put any more thought into it.

"Is that so? Well…" Diana took out a container from her bag. "Would you care to join me for a light snack before we begin today?"

Akko's face split into a bright grin as she nodded.

* * *

"Thanks for the food Diana!" Akko said as she happily scarfed down a sandwich.

"There is no need to thank me Akko." Diana said before sipping tea she had prepared.

"Just accept the thanks Diana." Akko joked with a pout.

Diana sighed amusedly.

"You are so very welcome." Diana replied in the most overly proper way she could manage, earning another pout, as well as a slightly annoyed grunt, from her friend. Diana started chuckling at the reaction, a sound that caused Akko to laugh as well.

"It feels like it's been forever since we just sat down and relaxed like this, huh." Akko said as she finished laughing.

"Really? Because I seem to recall you being pretty relaxed just the other night." Diana said playfully.

Akko laughed nervously as she scratched the back of her head.

"Oh right! I never did thank you for that did I?"

"Thank me?" Diana questioned.

"Yeah! For flying me home that night. Lotte and Sucy told me you carried me all the way to my room. That was very sweet of you, so thank you!" Akko smiled brightly.

"… I-It was nothing. There is no need to thank me for that. I was just… fulfilling my duties as your tutor." Diana muttered bashfully. Diana's face reddened as she spoke.

Akko smiled mischievously.

"Ehhh? What's this? Why so red Diana?" Akko teased as she brought her face closer to Diana's to take a closer look.

After all, Akko found it really cute when the usually calm Diana grew flustered or embarrassed.

"A-Akko please." Diana pleaded as she covered her face from Akko's gaze.

"Fine, fine. Sorry" Akko giggled out before returning to a normal distance. "Honestly, I feel like you're getting even weaker to my teasing." This statement earned a glare from the blonde prodigy. "Seriously though, thanks a lot for bringing me home. Oh! And for yesterday too. We couldn't have done it without you."

"It was no problem at all. But… you're welcome." Diana replied, a warm smile on her face.

"Soo, what are we going to do today, oh wise tutor?" Akko asked playfully.

"I suppose we should go over the details for the obstacle run. You did have a chance to read them before coming here, correct?"

"Yeah. It's like speeding through a forest, followed by avoiding rising geysers of sand, which is then followed by collecting seven flags around some kind of ruins right?"

"That is correct."

"So what should I do?" Akko asked. She looked around the field. "Maybe I can fly through the trees around here?"

"I would much prefer we avoid that. After all, it is night time. It might be too dark to see the trees in time to prevent injuries." Diana answered as she looked carefully at her wand.

"Eh? Then how can I practice?"

Diana's wand began to shine more brightly.

"Our performance yesterday gave me an idea."

Akko watched as Diana stood up. She waved her wand and cast a spell, the spell that was the original plan for yesterday's performance. Rays of light gathered together into a large orb before bursting into a sea of glimmering green sparkles lighting up the entire field.

It was like sitting among a sea of stars.

Of course Akko had already seen something like this yesterday.

However, the experience as one performing for an audience was far different than that of the audience watching a performer's performance.

And this performance… this performer, illuminated by the soft glow of both the moonlight above and the stars below, was absolutely…

"…beautiful." Akko softly muttered.

"Did you say something Akko?" Diana asked.

"Eh?" Akko's face reddened upon realizing she might have just said that out loud. "It was nothing. Nothing at all. I didn't say anything. Nope." Akko quickly blurted out, earning a quizzical look from Diana.

"If you say so… So Akko, what do you think?"

"It's super pretty!" Akko exclaimed. "But uhm, how can we use this?" Akko quickly grew confused.

"As I am sure you remember, these lights can be controlled. They will do whatever it is I desire. For example…"

Immediately, several bits of light began congregating together, forming into the shape of a tree trunk.

"Woah."

"With this, we can create something similar to the trees you will need to be avoiding. In addition…" Diana ran her hand through a branch on the trunk. "You will run right through it should you fail to avoid it, meaning you won't be harmed."

"Eh? Then how will we know if I avoided it or not?"

Diana smiled as she showed Akko the palm of her hand.

"When you fly through one of these, this happens."

There were bits of glitter scattered all over it.

"Oooh! I see. That's so cool!" Akko exclaimed.

Diana smiled.

"So, I will have you start on the opposite side of the field. You are to fly over here, dodging as much of these lights as you can. You can move however fast or slow that you want."

Akko nodded before grabbing her broom and flying to the opposite side of the field. From this far away, the only thing Akko could see was the light emanating from Diana's wand and the thousands of glimmering lights surrounding her.

"Okay! Ready!" Akko yelled out as loud as she could. Immediately the lights congregated together forming a dense forest of light.

"Tia Freyre!" Akko immediately raced into the mass of light.

* * *

Diana heard a broom come to a sudden stop behind her.

"Oh, you made it back much faster than I tho- Akko."

"Yeees?"

The sight in front of her caused Diana to instinctively cover her face with her palm.

In front of Diana was Akko. Akko, her student. Akko, her precious friend.

"You were supposed to _avoid_ the branches."

Akko the fool. And… for better or worse, _her_ fool at this point in time.

Standing before Diana was Akko, practically caked head to toe in glitter.

Akko laughed nervously as she scratched the back of her head, avoiding Diana's piercing gaze.

With a sigh, Diana waved her wand.

…

"That is… peculiar."

"Eh? Something the matter Diana?"

"Well, waving my wand was… supposed to remove the glitter."

"Eh? But it worked! There's none on me."

What Akko said… was true. Ninety percent true at least. Diana waving her wand did get rid of much of the glitter. However, there was still clearly some still stuck on Akko's face and hair. Not enough to be a problem, but just enough to notice.

"There are still some remnants on your face." Diana noted.

"Eh?" Akko furiously rubbed her face with her sleeve. "Is it off?"

Diana laughed. "It is not. Allow me to try again." Diana waved her wand, but this time no glitter came off. "This is very strange."

Try as she might, Diana could not figure out what the problem might be. Figuring she could just remember where the glitter was on Akko's face, she decided it wasn't worth the effort at the moment.

"Alright Akko, let us try this again. And please try to avoid hitting the branches this time."

"Fine, fine." Akko jokingly said before flying across the field. "Ready when you are!"

Once again, Diana waved her wand, rearranging the trees of light.

* * *

This time, Akko took much longer to get through to Diana's side. Just a bit under the time Diana would have expected. Diana looked up at her friend and, thankfully, saw that Akko was much less covered in glitter.

There were still bits of it on the tips of her shoulder, as well as some on her sleeve, but it was a stark improvement. There also seemed to be few more sparkles on her cheeks, as well as on the little ponytail Akko sports.

"Well done." Diana smiled. "That was much better than last time."

Akko laughed bashfully at the compliment.

"On the next run through, you can work on trying to fly through faster. Okay?"

"Alright!"

Diana waved her wand to rid Akko of the sparkling glitter that clung on to her. Again, those on Akko's face and hair refused to come off.

That was strange. According to her studies as a child, as well as what she was taught from her mother, this spell was supposed to follow Diana's desires. To disobey her directions, not only once, but twice, seemed to be a complete contradiction to what she was taught.

Again, thinking that worrying about it was not worth the effort, at least for the moment, Diana decided to just take note of the glitter adorning Akko's face and have her try again.

"Okay, Akko. Let us try this again."

Akko smiled before flying off into the distance. Diana readied her wand, and rearranged the forest once more.

* * *

It was the seventh time Akko had flown through and reached Diana's side. Each time, Akko showed steady improvement.

But just like the first two times, every time Diana tried to remove the glitter from Akko, the ones remaining on her face and hair refused to come off. The small bits of glitter had accumulated until it was glaringly obvious, even to Akko, who began to see it through her peripheral vision.

"Diana! The glitter's still there."

"I know… Let us just take a break while I figure out what the problem is."

"Alright! You're not going to turn off the spell are you?" Akko asked.

"It was one solution, yes. Would that be a problem?"

"Not really? I just like that it's on right now. It's really pretty."

Diana smiled at the compliment. "Fine, I will leave the spell active."

Diana knelt on the mat. Akko was about to do the same, but smiled coyly as she thought of something different.

"A-Akko! What are you doing?"

Diana looked down on the glittered face of her friend, who had a child-like smile on her face.

Akko opened one eye to look up at Diana's surprised, slightly reddened face.

"Lap pillow." Akko said brightly. "Just let me rest here first." Akko said before Diana could reply.

"F-fine, but do not fall asleep again. I cannot guarantee that it will end the same way as last time."

Akko giggled. "Whatever you say~" Akko smiled as she relaxed herself. She turned so that she was facing away from Diana.

Diana looked down at her friend. With a shaky sigh, she tried to calm herself.

There was something about this girl. Whether she was helping Akko, working with her, or just relaxing with her, Diana found that no moment with Akko had ever felt boring.

Although clumsy, for some reason, experiencing Akko's magic reminded her of the first time she had ever felt magic's true wonder. At a time when Shiny Chariot's magic was all that she could think about. At a time far away in the past.

A past the both of them shared, although the brunette did not know it yet.

Unbeknownst to either witch, the glimmers of light slowly began to dance and circle around the two.

Reminiscing on their shared past, Diana absentmindedly rested her hand on the side of Akko's head, her thumb slowly caressing Akko's cheek.

Akko, at first, felt conscious of the sensation, but very quickly found it soothing. Pleasant even, so she let it go.

Diana didn't even realize she was doing it until she heard a hum from the girl beneath her.

And upon realization, Diana quickly removed her hand, which earned a pout from Akko.

"My apologies Akko, I did not even realize…" Diana began to apologize, her face burning up.

Akko turned back so that she was facing up at Diana.

"You don't need to apologize Diana." Akko said, a slightly annoyed look on her face. "It felt… kind of nice anyway."

The statement earning an even more embarrassing shade of red.

"B-be that as it may I should not ha..ve…" Diana trailed off as she stared at Akko's face.

"…Diana?" Akko opened her eyes to see Diana looking intently at her.

It was Akko's turn to grow more and more conscious of their position.

"D-Diana is everything okay?"

"Yes, yes just. Be still for a moment." Diana slowly began to bring her hand back to Akko's face. "May I?"

Akko felt a flutter in her chest, causing her to blush before choking out a yes.

Given permission, Diana began to caress Akko's forehead with her thumb. Akko slowly grew redder and redder as she felt the soft and gentle touches. How warm Diana's hands felt. How comforting it felt.

How embarrassing this probably looked.

Akko grew more embarrassed as this continued, but chose to endure it. And she endured it… until she could not endure anymore, screaming as she jumped away from Diana's lap.

"Is this payback for earlier?!" Akko blurted out.

"Pay… back?" Diana questioned, before realizing the kind of position they were just in, prompting her face to erupt in a similar shade of red as Akko's. "N-No no, it is not!" Diana said, suddenly unable to look at Akko's face. "It is just…"

"Just?"

"The glitter."

"Eh?" Akko suddenly grew more confused.

"The glitter was coming off when I was doing that." Diana said.

"O-oh."

For some reason, Akko felt slightly disappointed.

"Yes… I noticed it came off after I…" Diana suddenly recalled what she had done earlier without realizing, causing her to grow more embarrassed. "I am sorry. I did not realize you were growing so uncomfortable. I was too absorbed in…"

Watching Diana grow more flustered quickly rid Akko of whatever disappointment she was feeling earlier. Akko laughed at how awkward the situation had become.

"It's fine, it's fine." Akko quickly said, hoping to cut the tension. "I'm sorry for overreacting." Akko said sincerely.

"… It is fine."

…

"So… the glitter came off?" Akko asked curiously.

"Yes… though I am unsure for what reason." Diana answered, still clearly conscious of the situation.

"Well… are you going to get the rest of it off? When I said I wanted to become Shiny Chariot, I didn't exactly mean literally." Akko laughed, referencing the shine of glitter on her face.

"Is that alright?" Diana asked, finally meeting Akko's eyes.

"Yeah of course!" Akko smiled brightly. "But don't miss a spot okay?"

"Okay then." Diana slowly moved closer to where Akko was kneeling.

Akko closed her eyes as Diana gently brought both of her hands up to Akko's face to wipe off whatever glitter was still there.

Akko hummed pleasantly at the soft touches from Diana's thumbs. After mentally preparing herself, separated from the earlier awkwardness, Akko found herself fully enjoying herself.

Diana found herself relaxing, seeing how calm Akko now was of the whole situation. She found her lips curling up into a tiny smile. She even found herself, once again, totally absorbed in what she was doing... gently caressing Akko's skin, running her fingers through Akko's hair.

To remove the glitter, _obviously_.

At least that's what they told themselves.

All the while, the glimmering specks continued to circle around them slowly.

* * *

Diana let out a shaky breath. She looked back at Akko's face and hair.

Not a piece of glitter in sight.

"I am finished."

Akko opened her eyes and smiled brightly.

"Thanks Diana!"

Diana was the first to get up. She waved her wand, commanding the light to form up into trees once again.

"Are you ready to begin again Akko?" Diana asked, looking at her pupil.

"Yes!"

Diana offered a hand. "It is the final stretch. Just about one more week."

Akko smile dimmed a tad upon hearing Diana's words, but brightened once again as she grabbed the offered hand.

"Yeah! Just one more week!"

…

 _Just… one more week, huh._

…

* * *

 **I have watched minutes 17-19:44 of the finale at least 10 times by the time of me posting this.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Diana got out of bed extremely tired.

Her tutoring session with Akko last night had gone on far longer than she had intended. Not that she minded.

However, she also found it difficult to fall asleep, her mind filled with stray thoughts of the brunette.

Again, not that she minded.

However, as a result, she failed to get very much sleep, if any at all.

Unfortunately, there were classes today, and she could not allow herself to be tardy or, worse, absent. She had a reputation to uphold.

There was also Akko's tutoring session tonight. And Diana was certainly not going to miss her chance to spend time with the young witch.

Diana sighed heavily before steeling herself, determined to not let any lack of sleep affect her.

* * *

"And time!" Akko yelled as she flew out of the trees.

"Two minutes, five seconds." Lotte announced.

"Yay!" Akko exclaimed.

During Professor Nelson's class, Akko dragged Lotte and Sucy to the field to help her practice. She'd spent today's class time running laps through the trees around the field, to get a better sense of control, as well as improve her reflexes.

"Akko, you're doing great! You've cut down your time in half since we started!" Lotte said, a twinkle in her eye.

"Ehehe, guess all that hard work is really paying off."

"Akko."

"Yeah Sucy?"

"There's a bug on your shoulder." Sucy pointed as a large caterpillar slowly moved up Akko's shoulder.

Akko shrieked before flicking it off.

Lotte laughed as she watched her roommates' antics. She took a second to look at her watch.

"Oh, we should probably head back now, class ends in five minutes."

"Alright!"

The trio walked through the dense gathering of trees.

"Akko! You've improved so much from just a few weeks ago."

"Ehehe, Thanks Lotte."

"That progress would've been impossible without your precious tutor." Sucy teased.

"Yeah, yeah Sucy. I know." Akko smiled. "Not like Diana would agree though. She'd probably say something like it's all thanks to my own hard work."

"You _have_ been working hard. And I'm sure you'll be working even harder, since the run is only next week."

Akko's mood dampened as she was reminded of the time remaining.

"Yeah… next week…

Mooou, Why is it so soon?! I wish I could've had more time with Diana, even outside of our practices."

"That's not really her fault. You're the one who asked her to keep your tutoring a secret. If it weren't a secret, you two probably could have spent more time, even during the day." Sucy deadpanned.

"Eh?"

"Yeah Akko, I've been meaning to ask you. Why did you try to keep it a secret?"

"Maybe she's just embarrassed of having Diana be her tutor."

"Eh? That's not it!" Akko whined.

"Really?"

"… Well maybe it was at first." Akko started twiddling her fingers. "I just didn't wanna be made fun of by the others like Hannah and Barbara. I get enough of their teasing as it is."

"And yet you're okay when I make fun of you?"

"You doing it is different!" Akko whined, prompting a grin from Sucy.

"Anyway, Akko, so why do you keep it a secret? I'm sure Diana wouldn't let people make fun of you at this point."

Akko thought of how Diana interrupted Hannah and Barbara two days ago.

"…Yeah, I know, Lotte. We've grown a lot closer than when we started, and she's really nice once you get to know her… plus she takes the job super seriously. I guess… I just haven't really thought about it recently…"

When the trio rejoined the rest of the witches, Akko almost instinctively looked around to catch a glimpse of Diana.

However, something seemed off.

"Hey, Lotte."

"Yes Akko?"

"Does something about Diana look… different to you?"

Lotte took a quick glance at Diana.

"She looks fine to me. Sucy?"

"She looks the same. I think Akko's going crazy."

Akko sighed, before taking one more look. Akko could swear something was off. Maybe Diana's posture was just the tiniest bit hunched? Or maybe her steps dragged the tiniest bit…

Whatever it was, it made Akko feel uneasy.

* * *

"Neh, Diana are you alright?" Akko asked.

"I am fine. Why do you ask?"

"I feel like your flying's not as smooth as usual."

Both Akko and Diana were flying away from their usual field. For today's lesson, Diana noted they would need a bigger field. Akko, remembering the conversation she had with Lotte and Sucy earlier, suggested they could move to a field closer to the school.

Diana, remembering the original conditions of their arrangement, decided on a field that was further from the main building.

"… I am fine Akko. Your concern is appreciated though." Diana said, before straightening her broom.

Diana smiled, trying to reassure her friend, though Akko noted it seemed… weaker than usual.

"If you say so…"

* * *

Turns out, the new field was huge.

"I originally thought we could have our tutoring sessions here, but as you could probably tell, it is very inconvenient to come here by foot."

"Yeah, that makes sense." Akko said, looking around the space they had. "So what are we doing today?"

"We shall be working on the first and second parts of the obstacle run today... please give me a moment." Diana took a deep breath, as she tightly gripped her wand.

Diana concentrated as she chanted something inaudibly _._

Immediately, two different things happened.

The first was what Akko had seen last night, an orb of light bursting to fill the field with thousands of glimmering stars.

However, it was the second thing that entranced Akko.

Akko heard the sound of water dropping into a pond. Suddenly the ground under Diana transformed into a mirror-like pool of water that grew and rippled from under her.

While last night, Diana was illuminated by the moon and the stars, tonight it was as if Diana herself glowed with a soft, ethereal blue light.

If Akko thought the sight yesterday was beautiful, there were no words that could properly describe what she was experiencing now.

"Akko?" Diana called out, snapping Akko out of her trance.

"Y-Yes?"

"We shall be using this to simulate the second part of the obstacles."

Akko looked down at the water beneath her.

"Diana, don't get me wrong. This is really amazing. But how will this be anything like the sa-"

Akko was cut off by the sound of water rippling beneath her, which then immediately exploded beneath her.

Once the water calmed down, Akko was left, drenched, staring at Diana.

"Haha. Very funny."

Diana chuckled as she saw the pout on Akko's face.

"Why yes, I do believe this is quite humorous."

"Diana!" Akko whined. "What am I supposed to now? I'm all wet!"

Diana looked back at Akko, with an amused grin.

"No, you are not. I do believe you are completely dry."

"What do you me- huh?" Akko looked at her clothes which were, indeed completely dry.

"The water will ripple before bursting upwards, much like the sand will during the obstacle run. However, the effects on you will only last a moment."

Akko found herself growing excited as she continued looking at the pool. "Diana! Can you teach me this la-"

"Maybe another time. Now let us begin." Diana waved her wand, reforming the trees.

"Fine."

* * *

"Woohoo! Out of the tre- kyaa!" Akko screamed as she got splashed by a large geyser of water.

"A… Akko. Pay attention… below you."

"Okay, got it… Diana are you sure you're alright?" Akko saw that Diana was leaning on a tree, a strained look on her face.

"Y-yes. I am."

"Are you sure? You look a little… not alright."

"Using both of these spells requires a lot of concentration. Please do not mind me."

"Hm… Alright then!" Akko responded, before shrieking as she got hit by another geyser of water.

* * *

Second time around, Akko was prepared. She was deftly turning and pivoting to avoid getting hit by incoming geysers. It was kind of like the trees, but now she had to focus on where the water would come from, instead of things already in front of her.

"Alright! Time to go even faster!" Akko leaned forward to increase speed, eyes on the finish line.

She made a beeline towards the end of the area.

Which was a huge mistake.

"Agh!" Right before reaching the end, Akko was sprayed with a large volume of water, pushing her upward. "Diana! Was that necessary?!"

"You cannot just speed up so quickly Akko. You need to fo...cu...s" Diana's vision suddenly blurred. She grew lightheaded as she lost strength in her legs.

"Diana?" Akko called out. There was no answer.

From the view above, Akko saw Diana's magic begin to dim.

"Oh no." Akko's heart dropped when she realized what this might mean. Akko immediately rushed downwards. "She totally wasn't fine. Diana!"

By the time Akko landed, Diana was barely conscious. The color was drained from her face.

"Diana! Diana!" Akko cried out as she tried to get the girl's attention. However, nothing seemed to work.

Fearing the worst, Akko laid her head on Diana's chest.

 _..._

 _Thump thump._

 _Thump thump._

Akko breathed a sigh of relief.

Thankfully, Diana's heart was beating normally. She was also breathing regularly.

That being said, there's no way Akko would let Diana stay here. Even if she woke up now, Akko wouldn't let their tutoring session continue. Diana had clearly overexerted herself.

The moment some semblance of color returned to the blonde's face, Akko leaned Diana onto her back and immediately flew her back to the dorms.

* * *

"C'mon, we're almost there." Akko said to no one in particular, carrying the blonde on her back.

She _could_ have brought Diana to the red dorm. That would have made this a lot easier to explain.

But Akko knew Diana's room was bigger. She had a bigger bed, and it would probably be a lot more comfortable for her when she woke up.

If only _those two_ weren't there. Akko sighed, before looking at the unconscious figure on her.

No use worrying about it now. She needed this.

With as much resolve as she could muster up, she knocked on the door.

The door opened slightly, and Akko saw Hannah's brown eyes peek through the opening.

"Oh it's you. What do you wa- Diana?!" Hannah screamed when she opened the door fully.

"Shhh. Please just let me in. I'll explain later." Akko pleaded.

"Fine."

* * *

As soon as Akko laid Diana in bed, she told Hannah and Barbara she'd explain what happened in the morning, not wanting to risk waking up Diana. The two of them helped Akko change Diana into her night gown before tucking her under her bed sheets.

Akko then begged them to let her stay, not wanting to leave Diana's side.

No, she refused to leave her side.

Not tonight.

Especially since she blamed herself. For not insisting on being sure Diana was okay. For not noticing Diana was pushing herself. For not acting on the signs that Diana wasn't okay.

After all, she knew Diana would never show signs of weakness. And if she did, Akko should have known Diana would never admit something was ailing her.

When faced with Akko's desperate plea, Hannah and Barbara relented, on the condition that she answer any questions they have in the morning. They knew how stubborn the girl was. Kicking her out would have been pointless.

Akko sat next to Diana's bed. She grabbed Diana's hand and rubbed it with her thumb, hoping it would provide some sort of comfort.

Whether to her or to Diana, she wasn't entirely sure.

Akko was very thankful that Diana, literally, separated herself from her roommates, who would no doubt be glaring at her angrily, with a giant bookshelf.

Akko looked up and felt a huge rush of relief when she saw that Diana was no longer as pale as before… when she saw Diana look like she was restfully sleeping.

"I'm… really glad that you're okay." Akko whispered out.

Akko laid her head on Diana's bed, reflecting on the night. She wondered why Diana had pushed herself so hard, and why she tried to hide it.

She also tried to think of how or what she would tell Hannah and Barbara.

...

Wow, she really didn't think this one through.

She took one more moment to look at Diana. Just to be completely sure that she was okay.

She saw the calm look on the blonde's face. The slow rise and fall of Diana's chest.

Akko smiled before laying her head back down.

The words Sucy told her earlier today came to mind.

Akko thought to herself that maybe it was time to let the secret out.

If the secret were out, they would have been able to spend more time together.

Why had she even bothered keeping it a secret at all?

* * *

It took a few seconds for Diana's consciousness to fully wake up, but once it did, she shot up on her bed. She took a moment to take in what was in front of her.

Her bookshelf.

She was back in her room.

She tried to recall what had just happened.

She was helping Akko.

She was soaking her with water.

She shot a massive geyser at Akko. And then…

Oh.

She fainted.

Diana sighed, frustrated that she had cut what precious time she had left with Akko.

Why did she have to faint there?

Before Diana could think much longer, she heard a soft snore. She also felt a warmth on her right hand. She looked down and saw a familiar tuft of hair, tied up by a red string.

At first shocked, Diana quickly smiled at the sight of Akko sleeping next to her.

She then realized Akko was holding her hand.

Before she could pull her hand away, however, Akko's grip firmed.

Diana laughed quietly.

Seeing Akko here, Diana was able to piece together what had happened.

Akko brought her back to her room, confronting any sort of embarrassment her roommates might have inflicted upon her.

Akko made sure that she was okay.

Akko asked to stay the night. Diana almost laughed audibly once she thought about the faces Hannah and Barbara might have made at the request.

As well as the faces they must have made when they realized denying Akko would be impossible.

From the looks of it, Akko refused to leave her side for the night as well.

Diana felt warmth bloom in her chest at the thought. She smiled softly at the sleeping brunette.

Suddenly, the grip on her hand tightened once again. Diana heard tiny whispers of apologies from the sleeping figure next to her.

Diana smile wavered. Not because Akko had made her sad, but because Akko seemed to blame herself for what happened.

Even though none of it had been the girl's own fault. She was silly like that.

Instinctively, Diana began to lean forward.

"Everything is okay Akko. You do not need to worry. I am fine." Diana whispered into Akko's ear, hoping her words would reach the brunette's dreams, before gingerly placing a kiss on the crown of Akko's head.

She got back up and saw Akko's expression had lightened considerably. The grip on her hand had also softened. Diana smiled gladly, seeing that the sleeping witch had relaxed.

Diana face then flared up once she realized what she had just done. She quickly laid her head back on her pillow, suppressing any urge to voice out her embarrassment.

Before closing her eyes, Diana took one more look at Akko.

The sight of her friend sleeping next to her, their hands connected.

Something about this felt right.

Soon the warmth radiating from Akko's hand began to lull Diana back to sleep.

Before she fell asleep, Diana had just one thought:

She had never been so thankful that she had that bookshelf placed there.

* * *

"So you're telling us that Diana's been tutoring you for the past three weeks?" Hannah questioned.

Akko sat across the two girls, hands folded atop each other on her lap.

"Yes…"

"So that's where she's been off to…" Barbara thought aloud.

"Yeah…"

"Why weren't you paying attention?! Diana could have gotten herself hurt. Wait. Were you the reason Diana got back home late two nights ago?!"

"… Yes. I'm sorry."

"Akko! I _know_ we call you stupid, but the _least_ you could do is not drag Di-"

"Excuse me you two."

Akko, Hannah, and Barbara immediately turned to the direction of the voice. There Diana was, standing as tall as ever.

"Dia-"

"Diana!" Akko cried out, outpacing Hannah and Barbara to capture Diana in a tight embrace.

If Hannah and Barbara weren't so furious at the dunce, they'd probably be impressed.

"You're okaaay!" Akko said happily.

"Everything is fine Akko, you do not need to worry." Diana smiled at the crying brunette, before turning her attention to her roommates. "I appreciate what you two did last night, but could you please refrain from insulting Akko. After all, if anyone is to blame for what transpired last night, it is me."

"Diana!" Akko complained, clearly not accepting what Diana had just said.

Hannah and Barbara looked at Diana in shock. After all, they had _always_ picked on Akko.

However, the look in Diana's eyes told them she was completely serious.

"Alright Diana. If you say so." The two girls said in unison.

"Thank you. Now…" Diana looked down at Akko. "Could you please let go of me?"

"No!" Akko refused.

"Akko…"

"Not until you promise me you'll never go that far again!" Akko looked up at Diana, a pout on her face. "If you're not feeling well, tell me! You don't have to push yourself so hard."

Diana's face softened as she ran a hand through Akko's hair. "Fine, I promise. Can you let me go now?"

"... Not yet! Give me a few more minutes." Akko announced before nuzzling into Diana's side.

"Akko!" Diana's cheeks flared in response.

Hannah and Barbara watched what was happening.

At first they were furious. How dare _this_ girl try to scold _Diana_?

Then they were stunned, upon seeing Diana flustered as she was.

Then they began to laugh once they realized why Diana was acting this way.

No wonder Diana had seemed much happier recently.

"Hannah! Barbara! Stop laughing and help me!" Diana directed, though she didn't seem too convincing with her face as red as it was.

"Never letting go~" Akko singsonged before giggling like a child.

Hannah and Barbara laughed even more when they realized neither Akko nor Diana understood why they were acting the way they were.

* * *

 **I swear these are getting longer. Also jeez this fic got away from me. I intended this to last maybe 10 chapters, and I've still got maybe 4 or 5 left to do, 1 or 2 of which would be epilogues.**

 **Woops.**

 **Down to the last few chapters, not sure how confident I actually am ending it, but we'll find out.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Sucy, I'm worried about Akko. She didn't come back last night... What if she got hurt?" Lotte said, her eyes downcast.

"Don't worry " Sucy said, placing a hand on Lotte's shoulder."Akko aside, Diana wouldn't let anything stupid happen. I'm sure Akko just fell asleep again."

"C'mooon!"

Lotte and Sucy heard the familiar voice of their teammate from inside the classroom.

The two walked in and saw Akko together with the blue team. Akko was excitedly asking Diana about some kind of water magic. Diana was trying to keep the young witch calm, and Hannah and Barbara, both seemingly annoyed, seemed to be glaring at Akko.

"Told you she was fine."

Lotte giggled. "Yeah, I guess you were right."

"Can you please take her away from us? She's been bothering us since this morning." Barbara asked the two witches as she and Hannah quickly moved to stop Akko from climbing up the desk separating her and the blue team.

"Come on Akko" Lotte said, taking the seats in front of the blue team. "Professor Finnelan and the other students are almost here. "

"But Lotte." Akko said with a pout.

"Akko," Lotte started, "what do you think Professor Finnelan would say if she saw you trying to climb the desks before she walked in."

"Yeah Akko, you might get another punishment. Maybe you'd have to fix all the broken brooms." Akko paled. "or maybe you'd have to wash all the laundry again" Akko grimaced as Sucy continued, a mischievous grin on her face "Or you might even have to clean all of Professor Lukić's cauldrons." Akko began to shrink away, as Sucy finished with delight.

"Woah, she doesn't hold back." Hannah commented, a slight shiver running down her spine.

"Sucy, please. I'm sure it wouldn't be anything that severe. I think she'd just keep Akko under house arrest for a couple of weeks."

"EH! No! She can't do that!" Akko suddenly cried out.

The five witches present were shocked by her outburst.

"I don't think it's that bad. Definitely doesn't seem as bad as cleaning Lukić's cauldrons." Lotte commented.

"B-but… if I can't leave my room… my time with Diana…" Akko muttered, prompting a very slight redness from the blonde.

Akko looked around and saw the shocked looked on everyone's face.

She then realized what she just said.

"I-I-I m-mean. The obstacle run is in a few days! I-if I can't leave my room to practice with Diana th-there's no way I'll be ready in time. That's what I meant. Yeah." Akko frantically muttered out.

Diana cleared her throat, becoming the first of the five to regain her composure.

Those sessions with Akko really did help her practice that skill.

"Akko, I believe it would be in your best interest to take your seat."

"Eh, why Diana?"

"Miss Kagari." Akko heard a voice behind her, causing her to flinch. "You would do well to listen to Miss Cavendish."

"… Yes Professor Finnelan." Akko droned, before turning forward and sitting on her chair.

"We'll continue this at lunch okay?" Akko said as she looked up to Diana.

"Are you sure that would be alright?"

"It's fine, it's fine." Akko replied, a bright smile on her face.

* * *

"Oi, Sucy, Lotte, what's gotten into Akko. Did either of you feed her anything weird?" Amanda questioned.

Their lunch table, usually a group of six, was currently a group of nine, with the addition of Diana, who was currently chatting with Akko, and Hannah and Barbara, who were talking amongst themselves next to Diana.

"Not yet" Sucy answered. "Why?"

"What's Cavendish and her cronies doing here, and why is Akko happily talking with Diana. I could have sworn the two of them hated each other."

Lotte laughed nervously. "That's kind of a long story."

"Speaking of long stories... Akko."

"Yeah Sucy?"

"What were you doing spending last night at Diana's?"

Akko's face flared up at Sucy's query.

"Huh?! You spent the night over there? What's going on between you two?" Amanda questioned.

The implications of that question were not lost on the rest of the girls present.

Hannah and Barbara tried not to laugh as they secretly watched Akko.

Diana, ever so skilled at hiding her emotions in public, managed to subdue the redness creeping up on her face, though she could not stop herself from avoiding the curious eyes of those whose attention were focused on both her and Akko, who was trying her best to not sound stutter-y or fidgety as she explained the whole situation to them.

Akko rambled about how Diana, upon request from Professor Ursula, began tutoring Akko and how, due to certain, classified, circumstances, she spent the night over at Diana's.

"Huh, so she's your mysterious tutor?" Amanda said skeptically.

Akko nodded happily.

"Oi Cavendish."

"Yes Miss O'neill?"

"Are you _sure_ you're teaching her right?" Amanda challenged.

"I can assure you I am providing Akko the best guidance possible." Diana answered. Akko noticed there was a hint of anger in her voice.

"Oh really? Can you fly yet Akko?" Amanda sounded skeptical.

"I don't have lessons with Professor Ursula today… " Akko muttered to herself before turning to whisper something into Diana's ear.

"Are you sure?" Diana questioned.

Akko nodded determinately.

"Then it should be okay."

Akko then laughed confidently. "Everyone should come with me and Diana after class. Let me amaze you with what I can do!"

"A simple yes would have been enough."

"Sucy!"

* * *

Considering the circumstances, Diana had chosen against using the field both her and Akko were so accustomed to using. Given that there were seven more people with them, and that it wasn't night time, the methods she had been using to provide obstacles for Akko hardly seemed appropriate.

"Uh, Diana, where is this?"

"This is the course for Professor Nelson's obstacle run."

"Wait. We can use this?"

"Of course. Did you not fully read the instructions that were sent to our respective dorms?"

"… I might have skimmed it… Wait no, that's not important! Why did you have to do what you did last night if we could have used this?!"

"… The same reason I couldn't have you fly through the trees at night Akko. I would not want to risk you getting injured."

"Oi wait, if you haven't been practicing here, what have you two been doing?" Amanda questioned.

"Well…" Akko began to explain how exactly she'd been getting the practice she needed. Her eyes sparkled as she talked at length about the beautiful displays of lights and wonder she had seen.

All the while, Diana felt herself grow more embarrassed hearing Akko gush about the magic she'd done. She was also unable to hide the satisfied smile slowly growing on her face.

Hannah and Barbara, always so observant of their beloved role model, saw this and smiled mischievously at each other.

They didn't get the chance to tease Diana very often.

"Oh but that's strange, isn't it Barbara?"

"Huh?" Akko turned to Hannah.

"Yes Hannah, it is strange. If Diana did all of that, couldn't she have just lit up this whole place so Akko could see?" Barbara answered, a playful tone meant to insinuate something.

"Wouldn't that have been much simpler than putting on such displays _for_ Akko?" Hannah continued.

Diana's eyes widened slightly at the question. The emphasis towards the end had not gone unnoticed.

Hannah and Barbara shared a knowing smile as they watched the redness on Diana's face grow.

They got her.

"Wait, what? Diana is this true?!" Akko asked aloud. "Wait... Diana! Why were you pushing yourself so hard yesterday if that's true?!" Akko asked, again, with a firmer tone.

Sucy began to watch the scene unfolding before her with renewed interest. Jasminka offered her some chips, which Sucy took without hesitation.

"… Producing enough light to light up this entire field would require much more magic power than I had used last night. Also remember, we were trying to keep this a secret before?" Diana commented, hoping that would quell any rising suspicions.

"Oh. right…"

"It would probably take a lot less concentration though. Plus no one comes near here at night." Sucy interjected, interested in seeing where this conversation would go.

"Anyway." Diana said loudly, hoping to taking control of the situation "Akko, it is time to practice."

"Fine, but we'll talk about this later." Akko said.

"Oh, so I finally get to see if she can actually fly?"

"You bet! Just watch and prepare to be amazed." Akko said as she straddled her broom.

Truth be told, everyone aside from those who had already seen it, observed intently.

Sure Diana was good, but could she have really been able to help Akko fly?

"Tia Freyre!" Akko yelled out.

Immediately a strong gust of wind shot out in all directions from under her broom. Akko immediately sped into the trees.

"She actually did it." Amanda watched, stunned. "That was pretty fast too."

Constanze and Jasminka stared blankly in the direction Akko flew in, clearly stunned as well.

As soon as Hannah and Barbara got over their shock, they immediately began to fawn over Diana.

"As expected of Diana. Even someone like Akko can fly with her instruction."

"Akko's so lucky to have someone like Diana teaching her."

"Oh please you two. This is all because of Akko's hard work." Diana said, a smile on her face. "She would have learned it eventually. I am sure of it."

Lotte and Sucy laughed together at the statement, recalling what Akko had told them yesterday.

* * *

"And how'd I do?" Akko exclaimed as she stopped suddenly in front of the group, seven flags in hand.

Constanze gave her a thumbs up. Jasminka gave her a big smile.

"About 12 minutes. Not bad for a first time I'd say." Amanda commented.

"I think that was great." Lotte kindly added.

"There is much room for improvement." Diana calmly said, pulling a stray leaf that was caught in Akko's hair. "But, considering this was your first time going through it, this does count as a success. I do believe this time would give you a score of at least a B as well."

"I-It was alright." Both Hannah and Barbara said, as they nervously eyed their own brooms before looking back up at the obstacle course.

"It's clumsy" Sucy said, poking the bits of dirt on Akko's face. "But I'll give it a pass."

Akko laughed bashfully at the signs of approval.

The rest of the tutoring session continued in much the same way. Constanze fit a camera on some machine she made that followed Akko, allowing everyone to watch as she flew through the course.

Diana insisted on flying above the course to watch Akko directly.

There were many mistakes, for sure. Akko continually found herself upside down as she spun to avoid a tree that just seemed to pop out of nowhere. Sometimes, sand would push upwards on the end of her broom causing her to spiral frantically while screaming her trademark scream.

Then there was the amount of time she spent lost trying to look for the seven flags, as the locations changed every time they enter.

However, each new attempt showed steady improvement. And despite all the setbacks, Akko always regained her control, a bright smile on her face.

It was a lot of hard work, but Akko seemed to be having fun anyway.

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Akko asked aloud to the five newcomers as they all prepared to leave.

Again, Constanze and Jasminka silently expressed approval.

"Eh, I guess it'll do." Amanda said. "Guess what you two got going on here isn't so bad."

"You better not embarrass Diana by performing poorly during your actual run through the course." Hannah said.

"Yeah, especially not after all that time Diana, like, spent to help you." Barbara continued.

"Of course I won't. I'm gonna be one of the fastest in the class!" Akko announced.

"Just like Akko to bite off more than she can chew." Sucy commented.

"Now now Sucy, I'm sure she'll get close." Lotte said.

"Huh?! What was that? You wanna race Akko?" Amanda challenged, grabbing her broom.

"Anytime Amanda" Akko replied, a cocky smile appearing on her face.

"I think that is quite enough" Diana forcefully added. "Akko, you have quite a bit more practice to do before you're ready to race anyone in there." Akko turned her attention to Diana, a pout on her face. "That aside, if you truly wanted to race the fastest among us, you would have to best me." Diana commented. "What did you call us that one time? Rivals was it?"

Akko grinned. "Oh you better believe it! I'm gonna surpass you eventually, just you wait!"

"Oi, Cavendish, are you saying you're faster than me?

"I am simply stating fact."

"You wanna go right now?" Amanda challenged.

"I do not see the need to. After all, the result is obvious, is it not?"

"Too scared to embarrass yourself in front of your precious student. I see how it is." Amanda provoked.

Diana's eye twitched. "If you are so inclined to make a fool of yourself, I would not mind helping someone accomplish what they have set themselves out to do."

"Hey hey hey wait!" Akko got in between the two. "If you wanna do this, do it later."

"Huh?" Amanda stared at Akko.

"And you!" Akko turned to Diana. "Don't you even try to do this right now. You're just recovering from last night. What did I say about pushing yourself?"

"Akko, I am fine."

"I don't care! You're resting today. That's final."

Everyone laughed as they watched Diana fail to form a proper argument against Akko.

"Fine. I suppose that is enough for today." Diana relented, wishing to end this before it's revealed just how much sway over her Akko seems to have been steadily gaining.

"Whipped." Amanda and Sucy silently said.

"Anyway" Diana said loudly. "I think it is time we conclude for the night. It is almost time for curfew." Then she turned her attention specifically to Akko. "There… are just a few short days until this is finished. Each day will be focused on improving your speed and control for this course. Is that alright Akko?"

Akko felt the bright mood dissipate as she heard the word "finished." She felt stomach turn at the thought of all of this ending.

But she did her best to hide it.

"Yeah. It sounds just fine."

* * *

Over the remaining days before the annual obstacle run, Akko continued her daily sessions with Diana.

On days where the practices happened right after class, the whole group followed along to watch and support. It was always chaotic, and it usually ended with Akko racing Amanda a multitude of times.

As anticipated, Akko stood no chance, always being far behind the red-haired speedster. The closest she'd ever gotten was finishing a full 3 minutes after her.

After much provocation, which may have involved implying Akko would have been better off learning from her, Amanda finally got her race with Diana.

Which ended in Amanda demanding a rematch.

After all, she would not accept losing by a literal second.

These sessions were chaotic and lively. Akko always found these fun in their own way.

However, the times she cherished the most were her night practices, between her and Diana. And just like previously, Diana always put on a spectacular display for the young witch.

Despite Akko's awe at Diana's and her magic's sheer beauty and wonder, she always tried to make sure Diana was not pushing herself too hard. Diana always assured Akko that she was fine, making it very clear that she had gotten enough rest the night before.

After much prodding, Diana even promised and swore to the shorter witch that she would not hide anything that bothered her.

Without fail, Akko always found herself having a blast during practices.

Every time a practice session ended, however, Akko always found herself wishing they lasted just a little longer.

The thoughts that popped into her head whenever a practice session ended began to weigh on her mind.

Sure Diana had many more things she could teach Akko, but what about when those are done?

What would be left for the two when Diana no longer had anything left to teach her?

* * *

"And that should be enough." Diana said. "You have done well to get to this point. I dare say you might even give Hannah and Barbara something to worry about."

"Thanks Diana." Akko said, an empty feeling in her chest growing.

"And with that… these sessions should be complete." Diana said, sounding almost wistful.

Akko looked up and saw that she couldn't read the look on Diana's face.

The same could be said of Diana's own observation of Akko.

"I suppose that should be all for tonight. Please get some rest tonight Akko."

"Alright. You too okay?"

"I will."

The two stood there in awkward silence. Both looked as if they wanted to say something more, but were not sure what else there was to say.

Diana, figuring they could just talk later, decided to break the silence.

"… Good night Akko." Diana said before she slowly turned around.

Thoughts quickly began running through Akko's head.

 _It's over_.

 _No more flying lessons with Diana._

 _…There'll be more lessons right?_

 _What happens after those lessons are over?_

 _'We're friends right?'_

 _It's not like this is the last time I'll see her._

 _I literally see her every day._

 _But._

 _I don't want this to end yet._

Diana found herself stopped by a grip on her right hand. She turned around and saw Akko's eyes looking towards the ground, an unreadable look on her face.

"Akko… is everything alright?"

"…"

"Akko?"

"Hey Diana."

"Yes?"

"Can we sit and talk for a little longer?"

* * *

 **So... anyone else been dying from those trigger-animator drawn (at least I think they are) diakko art? Like those cat maid ones that've popped up recently. Cause I definitely am.**

 **Also thanks for everyone who's been following along and reading this story. It's also been a joy to read what everyone's had to say. Also I'm pretty sure I'm settled for 3 more chapters (which includes an epilogue)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Spoilers from episode 23 I think.**

* * *

"Can we sit and talk for a little longer?"

Akko's voice sounded softer than Diana ever thought she'd hear from the usually bombastic girl awake. Diana would even argue it sounded softer than the time Akko was apologizing in her sleep.

The sound of Akko's voice, as well as the look on her face, told Diana this was something that could not be addressed another time.

"Of course Akko."

Before the two of them could move any further, a chill breeze sent shivers through both witches. Diana could also feel Akko's hand was cold, not at all like the usual warmth she associated with the girl's touch.

"It is a little cold outside right now. Would it be alright with you if we talked in my room?"

"Huh? But what about Hannah and Barbara?"

"They have recently taken a habit of sleeping over at Avery's room every other night. Tonight just happens to be such a night, so whatever we talk about would be kept in private."

"… Okay."

* * *

The two walked side by side in silence.

Diana spent most of that time wondering what Akko wanted to talk about and why it put her in such a somber mood. She hoped it was something she could help with, so Akko could feel better.

Akko spent the time… trying to figure out what exactly she wanted to say. She hadn't exactly meant to reach out and ask Diana to talk.

She _wanted_ to, but she didn't really know what to do after asking. There were a bunch of thoughts and concerns running through her head, each one begging to be expressed.

There were a million things Akko wanted to say. She just wished she had thought about what she was going to say earlier.

* * *

"Please make yourself at home. I will go make us some tea." Diana said as she walked behind her bookshelf. Akko took a seat on the green couch in the middle of the room.

"Here take this. It is a little cold." Diana said, offering a blue blanket, before going back behind her bookshelf. Akko gratefully accepted it before wrapping herself in its warmth.

It smelled of that lavender scent Akko had begun to associate with the young heiress.

After a couple of minutes, Diana returned, two cups and a tea pot floating behind her. She took the single chair across Akko, before pouring some out some tea.

"Thanks Diana." Akko said before taking a sip. The tea's warmth flowed through her body, thankfully calming some of her nerves.

"You're welcome… So, what is it you wished to speak with me about."

"Haha, that's a complicated question…"

Akko had a lot of things she wanted to talk about. She just couldn't… decide where she wanted to start.

The words. The ideas. The feelings. They were all scattered and jumbled up in her head.

Desperate for anything, Akko blurted out the first thing that she could latch onto.

"So, about the obstacle run!" Akko winced as she spoke more forcefully than intended.

She inwardly sighed at herself. Of all the things she could have talked about, she picked out the one she cared the least about.

"H-how do you think it'll go?" She decided to roll with it.

Diana fought back a laugh at Akko's chosen topic. Not because she thought it was a silly thing to talk about, but because she knew the answer to the question was obvious. Plus, she could tell from the look that formed on the brunette's face the moment she asked the question that this wasn't what she intended to talk about in the first place.

"Akko, I know that you know that you will do wonderfully." Diana answered with a smile. "Now… what is it you really wished to speak to me about?"

Akko laughed. Guess Diana could see right through her.

"You caught me." Akko said raising both of her hands up. "Honestly, I'm not really sure what I wanted to talk to you about. There was so much I wanted to say, I really couldn't pick one. I kinda…" Akko slowly brought her hands down to her lap. "asked you to stay without really thinking. Sorry. I just know I didn't want tonight to end just yet."

Diana's eyes widened at Akko's admittance.

So she hadn't been the only one.

"Any particular reason why?" Diana asked, genuinely curious of Akko's answer. It might even shed some light on what's troubling the young witch.

"I…" Akko tried to think of a reasonable answer. Different feelings and emotions popped up in her head.

Fear.

Worry.

Longing.

Lots of things Akko wanted to express but was unsure of how.

Diana saw a cloud of hesitation in Akko's usually bright, clear eyes.

She looked down and saw Akko's hand clenched tightly.

She hated this. She hated seeing Akko, happy, bright, energetic Akko, feeling so hesitant. So unsure. So pained.

Diana wanted to do whatever she could to ease her pain. To help bring out the bright, bubbly energy this girl was known for, that she loved seeing.

Diana got up from her seat and grabbed her wand. She waved it, immediately closing the curtains on the windows and locking the door. She also made it so that any noise from inside this room could not be heard from the outside.

As soon as she was sure that everything was secure, that the two of them were truly alone and would remain alone, Diana took a seat.

This time next to Akko on the couch.

"Akko." Diana called out as she softly placed her hand on top of Akko's fist, rubbing little circles on it with her thumb in the hopes that it would soothe her friend. Diana was glad to feel Akko's fist relax the slightest bit beneath her touch.

When she saw Akko's eyes look up at her, Diana continued.

"A few days ago, you made me promise that I would never hide anything from you that bothered me. Do you remember that?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I am asking that you do the same for me. At least for tonight."

"Diana…"

"It pains me to see you so worried Akko. I promise that whatever you say, I will not judge you for it. Nothing that is said in this room will ever leave this room. Okay?"

"… Alright Diana." Akko said, giving Diana the softest smile. "Thank you."

"So, please, feel free to say anything."

"You sure?"

"Of course."

"Even if it doesn't make sense?"

"That is fine too. If it is bothering you, I would much rather it be out in the open than left unsaid, eating away at you."

"Okay then." Akko took in a deep breath, to still her thoughts. Having Diana right next to her, so open and willing to listen, helped immensely. "I guess… I should just start by thanking you then. Not just for this" Akko said, referencing the current situation, "but for everything you've done."

"Akko, there is no need to thank me."

"Even if that were true, I'm still thanking you anyway. You didn't have to tutor me. To stick by me. Not many people here would have. I know most people here think I'm hopeless."

"Akko…"

"But you didn't." Akko gave her a bright smile. "You believed that I would be able to fly, spent so much time making sure that I'd be able to. Even when I doubted myself, you didn't."

"Akko, of course I knew you would be able to fly eventually."

"Really?"

"I will admit, I did question how long it would take. After all, most witches begin flying by instinct. But I never did doubt that you would eventually master flight."

"How did…?"

"Because you kept on trying, despite how hopeless it seemed. No matter what, you always earnestly poured your heart into your magic whenever you tried to fly."

"What does that mean?"

"Akko, may I tell you something I have come to understand about you and your magic?"

"Is it good?"

"As a whole… It is clumsy." The comment earned Diana a pout. "It is unrefined, inconsistent, and it is very clear you still have much more to learn."

"Diana.. that's a little mean." Akko whined. The comment caused Diana to smile.

"But."

"But?"

"Your magic, when it is completely in tune with your heart, is the most spectacular I have ever seen." Akko's eyes widened at Diana's words. "When you performed the spell to resurrect the Pappiliodya pupae I had mistaken for mere parasites. During the Samhain Festival, when you freed Vajarois from her grief. When we performed that show for Professor Ursula. Whenever you pour your emotions into your magic… "

Akko felt Diana's hand squeeze hers gently.

"…it always comes out as the strongest, most wonderful, magic I have ever experienced."

Akko found herself unable to look away, frozen in shock at what Diana had just said. Diana took that silence as her cue to continue.

"And whenever I say that there is no need to thank me for helping you, it is not that I think it is wrong of you to feel gratitude. The real reason is because, for as much as you feel gratitude, I feel thankful as well."

"Wait. Thankful? Did I do something?"

Diana closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"I… had always known that magic was something wonderful. It's something I felt strongly when I was a child. However, over time, while the knowledge of magic's wonders never faded, the strong feeling I had for it did, mainly due to the expectations placed upon me by both society and my status."

Akko's eyes softened as she turned her hand around, so that she could hold Diana's hand as well. So she could give reassuring and comforting squeezes.

"However, watching you. Watching how your eyes lit up when you saw something spectacular, watching how much fun you were having when you performed magic. Seeing how wondrous your magic could be… it reminded me a lot of when I was younger. It helped rekindle the feeling in my heart I had always thought I had lost. That I was afraid I had lost… You helped me _feel_ magic's wonder again Akko."

Akko once again found herself speechless.

Diana smiled inwardly. She wondered if she should tell Akko _that_. Imagining the face the girl would make…

"I loved watching you, whether you were performing magic or experiencing someone else's. You always brought out a wonder in magic I had not felt in years. Not since the one time I visited your home country."

… made that decision far easier to make than she thought it would be.

"Wait. Diana? You visited Japan?"

"Yes I did."

"Why? Not that I think it's any of my business… just Japan's kind of far from here."

"That was all the more reason for me to go to Japan. You see, there was… a certain event I had always wanted to attend, but due to my circumstances, I had never been able to."

"Why not?"

"You see, even back then… the event was looked down upon among most witches. As a child I wanted nothing more than to see it with my own eyes, but the fear of everyone else's judgment stopped me. Because of this, my mom let me go to Japan, away from anyone who would so judge me for attending this event."

"Huh, what event could have been such a problem? If you wanted to see something, you should have just went! What kind of people would judge a kid for wanting to watch something?!" Akko said, angry at whatever figures were responsible for making Diana from a decade ago feel like she couldn't enjoy something.

Diana laughed.

"I figured you would think like that. After all, you possess a strength that I admire very much... although I used to find it irritating. Infuriating even."

"Wait, why?"

"Because it was something I did not… could not possess. Being able to proudly proclaim your dream, despite whatever others thought of you, is something I wish I could do. If I could, I might never have lost that feeling of wonder. Perhaps I would have never given up on truly, earnestly, chasing after my own childhood dream."

"Your childhood dream?"

"Yes. You see, it is related to why I was in Japan… and why I am attending Luna Nova at all."

"What… exactly do you mean?" Akko asked, confusion evident on her face.

"Like I said, I went to Japan to attend a certain event. In fact, I have this distinct suspicion you might have attended it as well."

"Wait." Something began to click in Akko's head.

"After all, the idea that you could have possibly missed one of her shows in Japan seems preposterous."

"No way." Akko looked completely shocked. Diana smiled softly, as she felt Akko's pulse begin to race in her hand.

"It was the thing that first truly sparked my own passion for magic."

"No way..." Akko's eyes widened.

"I went to Japan to attend a Shiny Chariot show, and grew so enamored by what I had seen that I truly wanted to be just like her. Just like you do now."

"No way!" Akko yelled in an ear piercing scream. "Oh my gosh, really Diana?! You like Shiny Chariot too?!"

Diana was truly grateful she had put up that privacy spell.

However, the look on the young witch's face, the brightness in her eyes, was truly worth the hearing loss she may experience from now on. Diana smiled as she saw Akko's excitement explode after finally getting to meet another Shiny Chariot fan.

"I must admit, it is a little embarrassing to say so after all of these years. But yes, I do."

"That's so… amazing. Oh my gosh Diana. I can't believe I have someone I can actually talk to about her now! Isn't she just the greatest?!" Akko said, a bright twinkle in her eye.

Diana was glad to see Akko back to her happy, excited self. Diana even found the girl's excitement contagious, her lips curling into a joyful smile.

"Her magic was truly spectacular."

"B-but wait. Why are you telling me this?" Akko said, mood quickly shifting when she remembered Diana's status as a Cavendish, as well as Chariot's reputation among traditional witches.

"Well, the first reason is that I trust you Akko, and I felt it was something I should tell you. The second reason, I suppose, is part of my way of expressing gratitude. I truly enjoyed the times I got to spend with you, and watching you and your magic reminded me of the wonder I felt from Shiny Chariot's magic all those years ago."

"D-Did you just compare me to Shiny Chariot?"

Diana found herself amused at Akko's sheer disbelief.

"Yes, I suppose I did."

The admission elicited another ear piercing screech from the brunette.

"That's like, the nicest thing I think anyone's ever told me." Akko said, hands unable to stop shaking. "And… I really enjoyed my time with you too, Diana." Akko readjusted her grip on Diana's hand, intertwining their fingers. "It's… kind of the reason why I asked to talk with you, now that I think about it."

"What do you mean Akko?"

"I didn't think I'd enjoy being tutored by you when we first started. But, the more time we spent together, the more I was having a lot of fun. A lot more than I ever thought I would. Recently though, I began to wonder… what happens when you don't have any more things to teach me?"

"Akko, what do you mean?"

"I'm just… I enjoy spending time with you so much! Sometimes I wish we could spend time outside of tutoring, or even outside school. Of course I still want to continue our tutoring. But, maybe I also just want to be able to hang out with you, maybe eat together. Walk around town. Heck! We can even talk about how amazing Shiny Chariot is! You know, stuff like that. I was worried you might not want to after you finished teaching me."

Diana found herself thinking about what Akko had just said.

Oddly enough, she had never considered what their relationship could be removed from school.

"… I do suppose being able to do those things sounds nice." Diana said, finding the idea of doing those things with Akko pleasant. "It does… sound like something I would enjoy."

The moment Akko heard Diana say that, she felt all of those weird emotions disappear.

Diana would enjoy being able to spend more time with her. Spending time outside of school and tutoring.

Akko's face instantly split into a wide grin.

Diana found herself returning the grin with a smile of her own.

"From the look on your face, I take it that was what was weighing on your mind? That I would not want to spend time with you when we are not tutoring?"

Akko nodded shyly.

"Silly girl. Why would you ever think that?" Diana teased.

Akko laughed nervously in response, not having a proper reason.

The two sat in calm, comforting silence for a moment. Just to relish in this moment.

Diana was the first to break the silence.

"Is there anything else on your mind Akko?"

Akko looked up at the ceiling as she thought of the question.

Talking about Shiny Chariot was out of the question, no matter how much she wanted to. It was already late, and Akko knew she wouldn't be able to stop talking about her idol for hours once she got started.

Was there anything else she wanted to talk about with her friend?

… Her… friend…

Akko turned her head towards Diana.

"Hey, Diana, do you…"

 _Do you ever think the word friend just isn't enough?_

The moment Akko realized what she was about to say, she stopped herself. Her face flushed and heart skipped the moment she realized what that meant.

 _How did I not realize it earlier?_ Akko thought to herself.

"Do I…?" Diana questioned, her head turning in confusion.

Akko suddenly realized just how cute she found Diana's expressions truly were. How beautiful the girl was. How her blonde hair glowed in the moonlight peeking through the translucent curtains. How easy it was to get lost in her blue eyes.

Memories of the time the two spent in the last four weeks flooded her mind. All those moments that she looked at Diana, struck in wonder and awe. The way she'd find herself moving just slightly closer to the blonde during breaks. How every day had become one giant waiting session before finally getting to meet up with her tutor.

She was suddenly extremely conscious of their position at the moment. Seated next to each other on the couch.

Their hands were interlocked on her lap.

Every realization caused Akko's entire being to flare up, her pulse to skyrocket.

"Uh… Uhm… Just uhm, forget about it." _After all, now really isn't the time for something like that. Not when she's so worried about making sure I'm okay. That wouldn't be fair for her._

 _It especially isn't the moment, since we have tomorrow's obstacle run to worry about._

"Akko, you promised not to hide anything, remember?" Diana scolded, obviously aware of Akko's heart rate spiking.

"D-don't worry about it! It's nothing bad, honest. I'll… We're still meeting tomorrow night at the field right?"

"I believe we are, yes."

Akko took a deep breath. "I'll tell you what I was going to say tomorrow night okay? After the run."

"If you say so."

"Good." Akko said, in an attempt to calm herself. "Now… I have a less serious question to ask."

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow. How fast do you think I'll finish?"

Diana took a moment to think. At present, the fastest Akko had run was 8.5 minutes…

"I would guess about eight minutes."

"Really? Then I guess I'll just have to surprise you tomorrow."Akko said, a smile on her face. "After all, as your rival, I need to keep you on your toes." Akko squeezed Diana's hand to get her attention. "Just watch me."

Diana looked at the girl next to her. She looked right into Akko's bright red eyes. She saw the same eyes she saw right before Akko had astonished her during the Samhain festival.

"Of course." Diana answered, meeting Akko's eyes with her own.

"Hey Diana."

"Yes Akko?"

"I… uhm, I think I should go now. It's getting late." _And I'm not sure I'd be able to calm down enough to sleep if I stayed here._

"Oh, of course. I apologize for keeping you here."

"It's not your fault. I'm the one who asked you to talk for the night. I really enjoyed it by the way." Akko said, smiling reassuringly at the blonde.

At her… something. Akko really wasn't sure anymore.

"I enjoyed it as well."

Before Akko could stand up, Diana called Akko's attention one more time.

"Yeah Diana?"

"Now that I think about it… curfew passed a while ago."

"Y-you're not gonna ask me to stay the night are you?" Akko blushed profusely as she asked.

"W-What? No. No I was not." Diana nervously responded, her face reddening as well. "I was just going to ask if you… wanted me to walk you back to your room? …After all, if a professor catches you, you would be less likely to get in trouble if I were with you."

"That's true…"

"So… would you want me to?"

"Alright!" Though her blush never faded, Akko smiled brightly at the offer.

After all, neither girl wanted this night to end just yet.

Given the approval, Diana began to slowly walk Akko to her room, fingers still intertwined with each others.

* * *

 **A/N: So I knew I wanted to write something like this chapter after watching episode 23, fairly inspired from it (pretty sure I took some cues from it actually). That being said, I am definitely a little worried it dips into ooc, was kinda hard for me to write just them talking about something semi serious, so I hope it turned out well enough.**

 **Next chapter is where I put in the payoff. Hopefully it's worth it lol.**

 **On that note, I love the idea of these two not realizing their feelings for each other, then turning into a stuttering mess the moment they do realize it.**


	14. Chapter 14

Akko tightly gripped her broom as she looked down the balcony on the eighth level of the Luna Nova Tower.

"Alright Miss Kagari, you're the last one."

"Okay Professor Nelson."

Everyone had already taken their run through the course.

Naturally, Diana had the fastest time of just under five minutes. Amanda was a close second, at exactly five minutes, much to her own annoyance.

All the witches in the class were on the balcony two levels above Akko. Most of them whispered amongst themselves, wondering what Akko would do.

After all, it was a commonly held belief among most of the witches in school that Akko couldn't fly.

However, the members of red, blue, and green teams watched intently, waiting to see Akko prove everyone else wrong.

"Time starts the moment you call out the spell. If you wish to withdraw, just walk through the door behind you."

Akko took a deep breath, heart beating rapidly as adrenaline coursed through her veins.

She knew what she wanted to do.

Akko turned around and began walking towards the door, much to everyone's surprise.

Akko was known for doing many stupid things, but she would never give up.

"Oi, what's she doing?" Amanda muttered.

"Don't tell me she got cold feet." Hannah said, turning her attention to Diana.

Diana continued to watch in silence, eyes never leaving the brunette.

Akko stopped just before reaching the door. She turned to Professor Nelson.

"Time doesn't start until I chant the spell correct? And the only rules are to not touch the ground and to not fly too high in the first two sections?"

"Yes Miss Kagari, those are both correct."

Akko grinned. "Okay then!" Akko quickly turned around, broom gripped in one hand.

"Here I go!" Akko yelled as she sprinted towards the edge of the balcony.

"Miss Kagari! What are yo-" Professor Nelson was caught off guard as Akko jumped off the balcony without having called out the spell.

"Akko!" Lotte yelled out in surprise, hands gripping on the rail.

"What's she doing?!" Amanda yelled out before she reached out for her broom.

"Amanda, stop!" Diana commanded, glaring at her. "Akko knows what she is doing." Diana turned her attention back to girl in free fall.

Akko felt the rush of wind blowing past her as she fell. She grabbed her broom and straddled it in midair.

"Miss Kagari! What are you doing?!" Akko heard Professor Nelson call out from behind her.

 _Catch me if you can._

Akko smirked as she angled herself downward. The bristles of her broom shook as magic sparked out from the end.

"TIA FREYRE!" Akko yelled out. Immediately a gust of wind blew from behind her, pushing back Professor Nelson who had chased after her. Akko shot downwards before immediately changing her angle, jetting towards the thick forest in front of her.

* * *

"Oi Cavendish, did you know she was gonna do that?" Amanda said as she walked up to the blonde witch.

"I did not." Diana answered, eyes still focused on following the brunette through the thick trees.

"Then how did you…"

"I am her tutor Amanda. I believe in my students, and there is no student I have ever believed in more than her."

* * *

Akko grinned to herself as she flew past layers and layers of trees. Her opening had worked out a lot better than she had expected.

"Woah!" Akko ducked as a branch seemed to come out of nowhere. "Gotta be careful, can't have myself messing up here." Akko refocused herself, weaving her way through the dense forest until she saw a small ray of light ahead of her.

"Alright! Time for the second act."

Akko rushed through the trees into the next area, sand being blown away by the girl's speed. Akko paid close attention to the sand below her.

Images of her constantly being blasted by Diana's spell flew through her mind, causing her to smile.

This sand was no match for what she went through with Diana.

She flew in curves, constantly dodging the geysers of sand that burst from right beside her.

As she made a beeline towards the exit, an image from practice reappeared in her mind.

Akko grinned. This time she was ready.

She slowed for a second, and suddenly a huge geyser of sand erupted in front of her. Akko adjusted her grip and flew upward in a spiral along the giant pillar of sand. After the fifth circle around it, Akko sling-shot her way into the final area.

This final area was littered with rubble. Old, broken down towers, statues, and buildings poked out from the ground. Had someone not known what they were doing, they could easily find themselves lost searching the area for the seven flags.

Although this section was far more cluttered than Akko remembered it during practice, she already had a plan in mind. Akko twirled as she flew high up into the air to find out where all the flags were located, something she picked up during all those practices in the past week.

 _Time for the last act._ Akko took a second to look at the end. She smiled, seeing Diana still calmly watching at the front of the balcony.

Once she found where all of the flags were, Akko spiraled towards the first flag. Akko looped her way to each flag, making an effort to grab each one in the flashiest way possible.

After all, she was putting on a show. This was her moment to show everyone just what Diana and her had worked so hard for. To show Diana just what she could do.

After grabbing the last flag, she quickly turned her broom to where all the other witches were watching.

She loved seeing everyone's faces, shocked. She smiled seeing her friends cheering her on.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Diana warmly smiling at her.

Akko blushed as she looked down at her broom. She concentrated all of her magic into it, all of her emotions into it, before releasing it all in one burst of speed. One final sprint.

In a moment, she flew right past the finish line.

* * *

Akko got lectured by Professor Nelson about the dangers of unsafe broom flying immediately after she finished, much to the amusement of her friends.

Professor Nelson huffed. "It's one thing after another with ya, isn't it? First you can't fly, then the moment I learn you can, you nearly give me a heart attack."

Akko laughed nervously. "Sorry 'bout that."

Professor Nelson sighed, seeing the smile on Akko's face.

"I can't even stay mad at you, cause now I know you can fly. Just… fly safe. Your friends are waiting for you."

Akko smile grew wider as she ran off to catch up to Lotte and Sucy.

* * *

"Akko! You didn't need to be so reckless." Lotte said, as she hugged Akko.

"Sorry, Lotte." Akko laughed out.

"You just love making people worry about you don't you?" Sucy said, a small smile on her face.

Akko laughed. She really couldn't deny it at this point.

She saw a flash of blonde out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey uh, you go on ahead. I'll meet you two where we're setting up alright?"

"Okay Akko, don't be too late, we only have a couple of hours to prepare."

"Alright Lotte!" Akko said before running towards the blonde. The moment she caught up behind her, Akko caught her in a tackle hug. "Hey Diana!"

Initially jumping at the contact, Diana relaxed upon hearing the voice of its owner.

"Good afternoon Akko, you did well out there."

Akko smiled bashfully at the compliment. "Six minutes! Surprised?"

Diana smiled. "I believe so… in more ways than one. You do know you most likely would have finished faster without all the theatrics?"

"Well yeah, but I wasn't beating Amanda's or your times, so I may as well have put on a little show instead! Did you enjoy it? Wasn't it exciting?"

"It was wonderful." Diana said as she petted Akko's head.

Akko found herself blushing shyly under Diana's touch.

"A-Anyway, Diana! You're coming to our little celebration party right? It's in like a couple of hours."

"I do believe I am, though I might be a little late. I have something I need to discuss with Professor Ursula."

"Alright! Also tonight right?"

"Yes Akko, I will see you then too."

"Alright, I'll see you then! You better show up!" Akko smiled before grabbing her broom and flying off towards Lotte and Sucy.

Diana watched Akko fly off, the smile not having left her face.

* * *

"So Diana, how did Akko do today?"

"She performed magnificently. I dare say she shocked just about everyone there."

Ursula smiled upon hearing the news.

"That's wonderful… So what is it you wanted to speak to me about?"

"Yes, so I wanted to ask you about the next spell I wanted to teach Akko. The Stellaetus spell _._ "

Ursula thought about the spell. It was typically the first kind of light spell taught to young witches.

"Ah, that does seem like a spell Akko would be interested in learning. What about it?"

"Well, growing up, I was always taught that the spell would move according to whatever it is the caster desired it to do."

"That is correct, yes."

"However, when I first used this spell with Akko, it had acted differently than I had commanded it to. While I did not give it much thought then, I have since spent much time researching what went wrong so I would be completely knowledgeable of what I would be teaching her."

"And?"

Diana sighed at the question.

"My research has so far been unsuccessful, so I thought it would be best to ask a professor if they have had any similar experiences."

"I see. Would you care to detail exactly what happened?"

Diana recounted the experience she had had with Akko. How she had used it to simulate trees for Akko to fly through. She told Ursula everything about the glitter after effect she had used for the exercise.

"…The glitter on Akko's face would not leave her face no matter what I commanded."

Ursula thought about the Stellaetus spell for a moment. Diana may not have known it, but she had unwittingly asked the professor in this school who has had the most practical experience with this field of magic.

Ursula thought of her own experiences using this particular spell. She tried to think of any moments in her life when she had lost control over its light.

Ursula's eyes widened as she recalled one moment, back when she was playing with a certain upperclassman a decade ago...

"I think… I might know what happened. But before I can be sure, how did you get the glitter off of Akko's face? Did you turn off the spell?" As she asked the question, Ursula took a look at Diana.

Diana's face had started to break into a slight blush.

 _Oh?_

"Well… you see…" Diana detailed exactly how she had removed the glitter off of Akko's face, the redness on her face beginning to spread.

"Pft"

"Professor Ursula?"

It started off as a small giggle. However, as Diana's story continued, Professor Ursula found she could no longer contain herself and began to giggle uncontrollably.

"Professor Ursula? May I ask what is so funny?" Diana questioned, almost annoyed at her professor.

"I-I'm sorry Diana." Ursula responded, as she wiped away a tear from her eye. "It's just… that spell. I hadn't seen that happen in a while."

"So you know what the cause for it is?"

"I most likely do." Ursula said, an amused grin on her face. "You see…"

And as Professor Ursula detailed exactly what the spell was, its purpose, and what she surmised happened in the moment between Diana and Akko, Diana's blush darkened as her eyes widened. She grew more and more flustered as Ursula's explanation continued.

* * *

"Three cheers for Akko!" the red, blue, and green team were all sitting together.

Tea had been passed to everyone, along with desserts the red team had spent time making in the kitchen.

"I can't believe you Akko. Do ya know how worried most of us were?" Amanda asked, jabbing Akko's side with her elbow.

"My bad. But it was pretty fun wasn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess." Amanda said nonchalantly, a joking smile on her face. "Cavendish over there was probably the only person who wasn't worried about you though."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you shoulda heard her."

Sucy waved her wand, and a small screen of magic appeared in front of Akko.

 _"I am her tutor Amanda. I believe in my students, and there is no student I have ever believed in more than her."_

Akko's eyes widened.

"She really said tha… Wait Sucy! Do you just go and record things people say?"

"Not 'till recently, and only when I can use it to tease you." Sucy grinned.

Diana found herself unable to pay attention to what was going around her. Her mind was focused entirely on what Professor Ursula had told her.

Hannah and Barbara stuck with her, a little concerned with how quiet she was being. When they saw a figure approaching the three of them, however, they quickly moved away from Diana.

"Well, that's weird." Akko commented as she saw Hannah and Barbara run past her. "I wanted to thank them for coming. Oh well." Akko turned her attention towards Diana, who had barely touched her piece of cake.

"Hello? Diana?" Akko called out. No answer. Akko rolled her eyes.

"Hello?!" Akko said, suddenly coming into Diana's view.

"Kya!" Diana gasped as she jumped backwards.

"'Kya'? Really Diana? That's not like you." Akko teased.

"Well, I apologize, forgive me for being surprised." Diana said, unamused.

Akko laughed. "You're forgiven. So…" Akko took a seat next to the blonde. "What's up? You hardly touched your cake. Is it not good? We didn't mix up the sugar and salt, did we?"

"No, no it tastes delicious. It is just… I am not very hungry right now."

"Is something bothering you Diana?" Akko asked, getting closer to the blonde.

"…No."

"Diana." Akko's warned, her face getting even closer to Diana's.

Diana felt her heart stutter as she noticed how close the two of them were.

Memories of what Professor Ursula said flashed through her mind as she found herself unable to pick a spot on Akko's face to focus her attention on. Maybe her deep red eyes. Or her little nose. Or…

"It, it is of no concern." Diana said, choosing to turn away from the brunette. "If anything we can talk about it later tonight. If I remember correctly, you still have something you wish to tell me then?"

Akko blushed, recalling the previous night. "R-right. Yeah, that. Anyway…" Akko got up. "Come on," Akko grabbed Diana's hand. "enjoy yourself!" Akko pulled Diana towards the other seven, who had gathered around one circle.

Although still a little shaken, Diana found herself unable to stop the smile on her face as Akko pulled her towards the group.

* * *

Akko took a deep breath as she walked towards the field.

Their field.

She was going to do it.

Her heart raced as she began to think about what was about to happen.

What she was about to do.

When she finally found the blonde, she saw her crouched on the ground, surrounded by the light of a thousand stars. The light from the spell the both of them have seen several times.

Akko stood there, admiring the way Diana's hair glowed in the surrounding lights.

After a minute, Akko decided to call attention to herself.

"Hey Diana?" As soon as Akko called out, several lights flew past her suddenly. "Woah, did I startle you?"

"Good evening Akko. You might have a little, but it is no cause for concern" Diana said. There was a slight blush on her face.

"So, what's all this? Needed some light?" Akko asked as she walked to where Diana was. She giggled as she poked away at some stars that seemed to float towards her.

"No… I just wanted to verify something."

"Ah, alright. Did you?"

As Akko asked the question, the lights slowly began to circle the two.

Diana glanced downward on Akko's face, her blush deepening just a little bit. "I… believe I just might have."

"So… Diana, there was something you wanted to tell me?" Akko asked.

"Yes there was."

"Alright… uhm, is it okay if I go first?"

"I would not mind that." Diana answered, slightly relieved she had more time to prepare her thoughts.

"First thing, uhm… is it okay if we cancel our tutoring session tomorrow?"

"Wha…" Diana's thoughts screeched to a halt, her stomach instantly twisting into a knot as she heard the question. "Is there any particular reason?"

"I kinda just wanted to relax tomorrow. Maybe have a picnic before the snow comes and it becomes too cold to have one. Just hang out."

"I… I see. Well, if that is what you want." Diana responded, trying to hide the hints of disappointment in her voice.

"Yeah, alright. So next question. Would you like to join me tomorrow?"

The disappointment disappeared, Diana's heart jumping at the invitation. However, she tried to reign herself in. After all, it was just an invitation to hang out.

"Would you like me to?"

"Yeah! We could talk about stuff, have that picnic... Oh! I can show you how to play the Shiny Chariot card game!"

Diana smiled as she heard Akko's excitement. "I would love to. Should I invite Hannah and Barbara as well? Barbara said she had been needing to talk to Miss Yanson about some book series."

"Ah, no. No. Just you. Besides, Lotte and Sucy wouldn't be coming."

Diana's eyes widened. Was this… no. She couldn't be sure just yet.

"So it would just be the two of us?"

"Well… yeah. Is that okay?"

"I suppose… but why just the two of us?"

"Is… is that a problem?"

"N-no, it is not. I was just… wondering why?" Diana saw Akko's face flare up into a deep blush.

"Y-you're really going to make me come right out and say it, huh?"

"Say what?" Diana felt heart pounding as she began to catch on to what Akko was doing.

"Diana, I…I'm trying to ask you out on a date!" Akko yelled out.

Suddenly the stars around the two of them shined even brighter than before. Akko looked up and saw Diana's face flushed.

"A date?"

"Yeah… a date…" Akko said, turning towards the ground, too embarrassed to look up at Diana anymore. "I… know this might sound weird, but it's been on my mind since last night. You know, the thing I needed to tell you."

"From last night?"

"Yeah, I… kind of... stopped myself from asking you whether you thought the word 'friend' wasn't enough for us… cause I got to thinking about how beautiful you always seemed… how much I like spending time with you, how much I miss you when we're apart, how I'm always thinking about the next time I get to see you… and I realized I might like you… more than just as friends?" Akko said, ears red.

Suddenly, the stars around them changed color into a bluish white light.

Diana's heart skipped a beat at the confession. Diana felt her arms quickly capture Akko in an embrace, one Akko immediately returned.

Diana smiled as she savored every second of this warmth. She also quietly contemplated what she should say next.

Thankfully, Akko's confession made what Diana needed to say much easier.

"Akko… I… is it okay if I tell you what I was going to say from earlier? It is... somewhat related to our next tutoring session" Diana whispered into the shorter girl's ear.

"Really Diana? Tutoring things? Does it have to be right now?" Akko whined, clearly annoyed she couldn't just stay in this moment a little longer.

Diana laughed. "Yes, it must be now. I promise you, it is important and entirely relevant to what we were talking about."

Akko sighed. "Fine."

Diana took a step back and spun her wand, drawing attention to glimmering blue lights surrounding her.

"So… this is the next spell I planned to teach you. It is the Stellaetus spell. As I am sure you are aware…" Diana waved her wand, the stars following her every movement. "... the lights move however it is I desire them to."

Akko found that she couldn't stay annoyed at the blonde for very long, once again becoming enchanted by Diana's magic.

"It is a spell commonly taught to children so that they can bring a smile to whoever they wanted. As such, I assumed I had already known everything about this spell… That is until last week when it refused to listen to my commands."

Akko blushed, remembering how intimate the aforementioned night actually was.

"So when I met with Professor Ursula earlier, I had asked her if she knew what may have caused that to happen…"

"Did you learn something new?"

Diana nodded slowly, her face tinged with red.

"The light that is released from the Stellaetus spell can be controlled and moved according to the caster's desires, typically assumed to be the caster's commands... However, that is not entirely accurate. After all, this spell is considered light magic in its purest form."

"I'm not sure I follow."

"It is light magic that draws brightness from the caster's own emotions. As such, it can act and react according to those emotions… whether the caster is aware of them or not. That is to say some lights will follow the caster's purest subconscious desires."

"This sounds like a really complicated thing to teach kids."

Diana shook her head in response.

"It is a very simple thing when children are taught this spell. After all, when they cast this spell, they cast it with the sole desire to bring happiness to whoever sees it, similar to when you took control of this spell in our performance for Professor Ursula."

"… Okay?" Akko nodded slowly, remembering their performance.

"However, it does become slightly more complicated as you grow older. While the lights still do what the caster commands, the lights may also do things the caster may not have commanded, but secretly... even unknowingly, wanted… so last week, when those glitters refused to be removed from your face…"

"You… wanted to… touch my face?" Akko asked, confused.

"N-No!" Diana reddened further at the comment. "Well, perhaps… The desires do not have to translate literally into what the lights do. According to Professor Ursula, the glitter from the spell may have reacted to a subconscious desire I had to… grow closer to you…"

Akko's eyes widened as she began connecting the pieces of information Diana had told her.

"Diana… wait, what are you saying?"

"I... have always felt myself drawn to you. There was always something about you I found unique, special even. And the more time we spent together, the more I found myself drawn to you. There is something about the way you laugh, the way you smile, and the way your excitement bubbles to the surface that I simply cannot get enough of."

Akko felt her heart quicken after every phrase, every word, and every syllable Diana uttered.

"And this spell has verified something that… I think I might have always felt... A feeling that has only grown since I have grown closer to you… what I am trying to say is that I believe I may return your feelin-" Diana was suddenly enveloped in a tight hug.

"Really?" Akko whispered.

Diana brought her hand up, petting the back of Akko's head.

"Yes, really."

The two stood like this for a while, relishing in each other's warmth.

Each other's touch.

Each other's heartbeat.

The warmth of Akko's breath against Diana's skin.

The softness of Diana's hair on Akko's arms.

After a moment, with as much willpower as she could muster, Diana pulled away from the embrace.

After all, there was still something left to say.

"Diana~" Akko whined, clearly missing Diana's warmth.

"Akko, please, I am not…finished yet." Diana said bashfully, quickly realizing what she was about to suggest. In this moment, her eyes were suddenly drawn to Akko's lips.

"You're not?" Akko questioned, clearly confused. How could this moment get any better?

"Yes… When you arrived here, light suddenly rushed past you correct?"

"Yeah I remember… wait is there glitter on my face?"

"That is correct." Diana answered quietly.

Akko groaned. "Well take them off!"

"I… uh… May I?" Diana asked. She continued to stare unabashedly at Akko's lips, unable to form a complete, coherent thought.

"Yeah! Where on my face is it?" Akko asked. When she didn't receive an answer, she looked back up to the blonde. Diana's eyes were focused on her face… but clearly not looking at her eyes.

Akko's heart just about stopped when she realized where exactly Diana was looking.

"T-They're on my lips?!" Upon realizing this, Akko's face burned brightly as she quickly found her own vision had centered on the taller witch's lips.

Akko's surprise finally snapped Diana out of her stupor, though she still found herself incapable of looking away.

"…Yes they are." Diana whispered out. "It is barely noticeable… but they are there. And I have this distinct feeling they will not come off unless we were to k-" Diana was suddenly cut off by the most minute sensation upon her lips. Lighter than a touch. Perhaps lighter than a brush. It only lasted for a fraction of a second.

Yet that was more than enough to completely still her thoughts. More than enough to cause Diana's heart to jump. To nearly explode.

"…gone?"

The sound of Akko's voice brought Diana's thoughts back to her. Her face warmed as she began to realize what had just happened.

"I… apologize. I do not believe I heard your question."

"I asked… is the glitter gone?" Akko repeated. Her entire face was flushed, her eyes bashfully shifting between the ground and Diana's lips.

Diana took a deep breath, steeling herself before bringing her attention back to Akko's lips.

"It… they are still there." Diana said, counting the number this time, in an attempt to keep her mind functioning. "I… fear that this may require something a little stronger…"

And fear she did. After all, if just a light brush had caused her thoughts to cease, her heart to jump as much as it did… what would something even more than that do?

"I…I see." Akko felt heat spreading to her ears.

"W-we do not have to if you do not want to. After all I could always just cease the spell." Diana said, not wishing to make Akko any more uncomfortable than she may be.

"N-no! Don't do that! I uhm... like this... this spell." Akko whispered as she gently placed her hand on Diana's shoulder before bringing her full attention back to Diana's face.

Diana's face grew bright red when she realized what Akko was doing. What she was about to do.

Akko stared into Diana's eyes as she took a deep breath. To steady herself.

Quickly, she closed her eyes and leaned forward, standing on the tips of her toes.

Softly, she pressed their lips together.

Diana's eyes shut as she was captured in this sensation. This warmth. This gentle softness.

It made her heart flutter.

It robbed her mind of any thoughts beyond those of the girl right here with her.

It made her want more.

Diana wrapped her arms around the small of Akko's back.

Akko, wanting nothing more than to be closer, responded in kind. She wrapped her arms around Diana's neck, and the witches pulled each other closer together, deepening the kiss.

The two continued like this for several moments. Several blissful moments. Akko was captured by the scent of lavender, and Diana, the scent of the earth, with a hint of sugar and vanilla.

Eventually, the two parted, faces flushed. Rubies stared into sapphires as their hearts threatened to jump out of their chest. Their lips tingled, still feeling a phantom of the other girl's lips upon their own.

Both girls found themselves still lost in this moment, still lost among the stars, still lost in each other.

"So… uh… that was." Akko said awkwardly, a goofy smile on her face as she struggled to word how she felt in this moment.

"I agree." Diana said as she chuckled, finding herself just as speechless.

"Sooo Diana… is the glitter gone now?" Akko asked quietly, still staring into her deep blue eyes.

Diana forced herself to look away from Akko's bright eyes.

Naturally her gaze drifted down immediately to Akko's lips.

Diana stared for several moments, making absolutely sure the shine of glitter had disappeared completely.

It had...

However, a thought occurred to her.

Diana smiled, as she tucked away some of her hair that had fallen out of place.

"No, it is not." Was all Diana said as she leaned down and moved in for one more kiss.

* * *

 **Honestly, it's a weird feeling being almost finished with this. It started out because I wanted Akko to jump off a balcony before flying on her broom. When I tried to brainstorm ideas to make that possible, it turned into something I could sneak in some Diakko into...** **I might need to consider adding the romance genre tag to this, given the direction i took it... Anyway, it started out like that, and I never expected it to get as many people reading it as it did, so I'm really happy about that.**

 **I really hope this chapter was worth the wait... and I hope the pay off was enough for all the buildup I didn't even notice I was doing lol.**

 **I know this is a lot longer than usual, but I felt it was appropriate given I wanted to finish some things up... and not leave it hanging again lol.**

 **So yeah, thanks to everyone for taking the time to read this. It really means a lot that you did.**

 **Also I saw art from chapter 11. Who did that? oh my god. It looked so good, pretty much how that moment looked in my head. So whoever did that, thanks. you're awesome!**

 **Still got an epilogue left! It's fluffy.**

 **Also writing this chapter made me realize two things: Seasons are a thing that I forgot existed and Akko is shorter than Diana. The second one is more important cause that means Akko had to tip toe, pull Diana down, or have Diana carry her to get a kiss, and I think that's adorable.**


	15. Epilogue

**Anyway, just a "little" epilogue I thought up, with both girls about 4 months after my fic ended.**

 **Epilogue assumes events up until the finale happened, so spoilers for up to episode 25. Also assumes Hannah and Barbara coupled up.**

* * *

"So everyone! The green team's hosting a horror movie marathon tomorrow night in our basement, and you're all invited. Conz's got the movies and Jasminka's got the snacks." Amanda announced. "Sucy and Lotte, you two in?"

The two girls looked at each other before nodding.

"Alright! Couple #2?"

Hannah and Barbara pondered for a second before agreeing and returning their attention to each other.

"Okay then… and couple #1?" At the mention, everyone's turned their attention to Akko and Diana, who were sitting shoulder to shoulder while sharing dessert off of each other's plate.

"I apologize Amanda, but Akko and I already have something planned for tomorrow night." Diana said as Akko sent an apologetic look.

"Oi, already have a date tomorrow night or something?"

"No, no, Diana's helping me with some magic." Akko said as she bit into a tart.

"That's basically the same thing." Sucy deadpanned.

"Huh?" Akko looked at Sucy in surprise.

"Ya got that right. All you two do during those now is flirt." Amanda agreed.

"Eh?!" Akko's face began to break into a blush. "What do you mean?! We work on magic! You've seen how our tutoring sessions go."

"Yeah, and last time we went, you spent the entire time in each other's arms." Sucy retorted.

"It wasn't my fault! It was the Stellaetus spell. It wouldn't get off of Diana unless I did that!" At the mention of that particular session, Diana's face slowly began to warm as well.

"So what you're saying is, you _wanted_ to do that the entire time?"

"Now, now Sucy, we both know Akko improves after working with Diana."

"See Sucy! Lotte agrees with me." Akko exclaimed, hoping to have Lotte back her up.

"… well… I wouldn't exactly say that I disagree with Sucy…" Lotte quietly said, refusing to meet Akko's pleading eyes, much to her dismay and embarrassment.

"Anyway, Diana, why can't you just tutor her earlier. Not like we have class tomorrow." Amanda asked, turning her attention to more calm half of the couple.

"The spell I am currently teaching Akko cannot be effectively performed during the day time." Diana answered calmly.

"Besides, we have a date during the day." Akko blurted out.

"A-Akko! You did not need to tell them that!" Diana scolded, blush becoming more evident.

"Hey! If I have to be embarrassed, you have to be embarrassed with me!"

"How does any of you live with this?" Amanda asked the red and blue teams.

"Lotte finds it cute. Those two are preoccupied with each other and apparently have a bookshelf in their room obstructing their view. I just experiment on Akko as payback." Sucy answered back.

Amanda sighed before turning her attention back to Akko and Diana. "Anyway, we still want you two to come. It's going on all night anyway. Just come by when you two are done with your little date."

"Okay!" Akko answered excitedly for the both of them.

* * *

"I can't believe our friends! It's not like we only do couple-y things together." Akko complained.

"They do have a point Akko. You have grown… fairly attached." Diana responded, wishing to calm her down. She was a bit surprised Akko was still worrying about it, given the conversation had happened yesterday.

"Maybe, but who can blame me when you're you!?" Akko asked aloud before holding Diana closer.

"Disregarding that... Akko."

"Yeah Diana?"

"When I taught you to fly four months ago, I had assumed you would offer your friends rides, correct?"

"Yeah, and I do offer them rides!"

"I see. Would you care to inform me why _I_ am the one flying the broom right now?"

"Cause I like holding on to you!" Akko happily said, mood changing as she nuzzled against Diana's back. "You're so warm and comfy."

Diana sighed upon hearing Akko's reason. "You are proving our friends' point."

"Hey! Don't act like you don't enjoy it when I do this. I know you're smiling right now."

"… Be that as it may, I would like to have you offer me a ride sometimes."

"Why does it matter~" Akko asked playfully. "You still fly faster than I do anyway. We've raced before remember?"

"That is beside the point Akko. It is not about getting to our destination quickly. We are rarely ever in any rush anyway."

"Then what's the problem~?" Akko teased. Diana could feel Akko's cheeky smile against her back.

Diana sighed. "Akko, you are not the only one here who enjoys holding on to their girlfriend." Diana said with as much composure as she could muster. She refused to give Akko the satisfaction of knowing she was even the tiniest bit flustered. Thankfully, Akko couldn't see the warmth filling her cheeks.

"See Diana! I'm not the only one who's grown attached!"

"E-even so, you clearly are the more attached of the two of us."

"What do you mean?" Akko challenged.

"You _did_ kiss me right in front of my aunt and cousins the first time you met them."

"They were being rude! I wanted to show them something to shut them up." Diana felt Akko's face change into a pout against her back.

"I had not even had the chance to introduce you to them, Akko." Diana responded.

"Hey, you weren't exactly complaining. Heck, you gave me like three more in return."

"Akko, you play with my hair in the middle of class." Diana deadpanned.

"In Professor Ursula's class! She knew about us before _we_ knew about us! Besides, your hair is really soft." As if to prove a point, Akko ran her fingers through Diana's hair, a sensation the blonde did not find unpleasant in the least. "Anyway, it's not like you don't play with my hair either."

"I-I only do that when we are alone Akko." Diana stuttered, slowly feeling herself growing more flustered.

"And let's not forget those little letters you leave me everywhere. You know how flustered I get when I read those. It's even worse when Sucy finds them before I do or when she reads them while I do. They're so embarrassing!" Akko felt her own cheeks grow warm, remembering the very eloquent love letters Diana occasionally sends.

"Well, excuse me for making sure my girlfriend knows she is appreciated. Would you like me to stop?"

"… No…" Akko quietly answered.

"Then you will continue to receive them."

"You don't… actually want me to stop doing those other things we talked about… do you?" Akko asked innocently.

"… No I do not want you to stop." Diana answered, warmth slowly beginning to spread to her ears.

Akko giggled. "Good." Akko said before tightening her hold on the blonde. "I guess we're both equally attached huh."

Diana couldn't help but chuckle along. "I guess so." The two flew together in a comfortable silence for a time, both just enjoying the feeling of the other with them.

"I would still like that broom ride Akko."

"Maybe some other time… Oh hey! Diana, land here!" Akko said, pointing towards a field filled with a rainbow of newly blooming flowers. "We can eat our picnic here and wait for night!"

"Alright Akko, hold on tight." Diana said, before descending.

* * *

Akko rested her head atop Diana's arm as she curled up beside the blonde.

"This is nice." Akko said, nestling into Diana's side.

"Yes this is." Diana smiled, relishing in the feeling of Akko right beside her.

"Sooo… Diana, what's it like living with Hannah and Barbara now?"

"It is normal… for the most part. It is a little strange being their roommate on occasion right now though. They are absolutely inseparable."

Akko giggled. "Diana, they were always inseparable. Even before they started dating."

Diana sighed. "Is that how our friends see us when we are together?"

"Probably. If anything, they might see us as a bit worse, since we were all already used to seeing those two never leaving each other's side." Akko admitted, knowing it was pointless to deny how close her and Diana were.

"Perhaps we should hold back some of our affections around them then…"

Akko wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. "I'd like to see you make me! I like showering you in affection, and I happen to know for a fact you can't resist spoiling me either. Oh speaking of spoiling, Diana, are you free next week for another date?"

Diana wrapped her left arm around Akko's shoulder before giving her an apologetic glance. "I apologize Akko, I have been meaning to tell you this this past week but, for the next two weeks, I have to go back to my estate during whatever days there are no classes."

"Aww, why?" Akko pouted.

"My aunt is hosting a ball in honor of magic reviving across the world. She's invited several noble witch families, as well as some local and foreign dignitaries. As it is an event in the Cavendish household, I have to ensure the preparations occur smoothly."

At the mention of a ball, Akko's eyes lit up. "Ooh! Can our friends and I go too? We did... kinda help revive magic."

"I suppose they could, but it would likely not be that exciting. Truth be told, if I did not most likely have to be there, I would probably not attend. I have... far more pleasant matters I would rather attend to." Diana said before poking Akko's face from behind.

Akko giggled as she felt warmth bloom in her cheeks. "Diana~ stooop." Akko playfully swatted Diana's shoulder. "Anyway, what if I go with you and help?"

Diana smiled, hearing the happiness in Akko's voice.

"I am not entirely sure that would count as helping." Diana joked.

"C'mon Diana, I can do some things! At the very least I can give you some company. That house is way too big for four people and your maids and butlers… Oh! And we can go to that ball thing together! I'd love to see you in a fancy dress again." Akko began to reminisce about how amazing Diana looked at Andrew's party several months ago.

"Should I add ballroom dancing and table etiquette into our lessons for the next two weeks then? I still remember how you ate at my family estate. The servants were appalled at your lack of table manners." Diana mentioned nonchalantly.

"… Your family's bread was really good." Akko said quietly, embarrassed as she remembered the disapproving look Diana gave her at that time.

"Thank you. I will inform the family chef of your compliment when I visit next week."

"Why can't I tell them when I go with you?"

"Oh, you were serious about that?" Diana questioned.

"Of course! Both about helping you and going with you to the ball. You work hard enough as it is! I need to make sure you don't work yourself to death. Even the great Diana Cavendish needs rest too." Akko chuckled as she put as much emphasis into Diana's name as possible.

"Are you absolutely sure you would like to accompany me to my estate and attend the gathering?" Diana asked as she looked at Akko out of the corner of her eye. "While I am sure I would be able to bring a few guests, you would have to meet my Aunt Daryl and her daughters again, not to mention several old nobles."

Akko grimaced at the thought. Diana laughed at the look on her face.

"See, I know you find them unpleasant. There is no need to accompany me."

"Yeah, but I want to! And I can handle your stuffy relatives and a few stuffy nobles if that means I get to be with you. It'd be better than you having to go there alone… besides we could use each other as an excuse to leave that stuffy old party early anyway… We could even have sleepovers together!" Akko said before giggling and tightening her hold on the blonde.

Diana smiled when she heard the sound of Akko's laughter.

"I do suppose being with you would be far more enjoyable than having to be there alone... Alright then, I shall accept your company" Diana said before placing a kiss on Akko's forehead. "Speaking of family, when will I get the chance to meet yours?"

"Hm, do you wanna go with me next time I visit them... probably during summer? I'll ask them if it's okay."

"That sounds nice, yes. I have been working on my Japanese for such an occasion."

"Diana, you know you don't needa do that. Magic instantly translates the language for us anyway." Akko made a point to deliberately speak Japanese to show that Diana heard her in English.

"Akko, I want to make a good impression. After all, I am fluent in numerous magical languages and dialects. The least I can do is learn your native language."

"I'm sure they'll be happy with you. You're Diana Cavendish! Annoyingly perfect in just about every way." Akko said as she pinched Diana's cheeks, much to heiress's annoyance. "Besides I'm sure they already have a pretty strong first impression of you."

Diana perked up at the comment. "How can you be so sure?"

"Ignoring the letters I send them talking about how amazing you are, we were broadcast across the entire world last month. You remember exactly what we did once we had a moment of peace." Akko gave Diana an unamused look.

"Oh, yes. How could I have forgotten…" Diana closed her eyes as she joked.

"Well, not many people can say they kissed their girlfriend in space, that's for sure." Akko said, quickly shifting to a bright smile. "Anyway, are we taking a nap or what? We've got at least a couple more hours until it's dark."

"Fine." Diana got up and cast a spell, covering the both of them in a protective barrier. "We should be safe to sleep for now."

"Good, now that you're done with that" Akko jumped towards Diana and took her into her arms before bringing them both back on the picnic mat. "Time for you to take a nap."

"You are absolutely adorable." Diana laughed as Akko brought her back down.

"I know. And you're gorgeous. Now sleep. You've been way too busy recently" Akko said before nuzzling into the crook of Diana's neck.

Diana smiled as she placed a kiss on the top of Akko's head before melting into her embrace.

* * *

Diana woke up to a sight she felt she would never get tired of seeing: Akko sleeping beside her. It's a sight she'd seen many times in the past.

When Akko was waiting for Diana to finish studying.

During breaks, with Akko resting on her lap.

On occasions, when Akko slept over in her room to spend some time together.

Each time Diana saw it, she found herself loving the sight more and more.

She smiled as she watched Akko sleep. The very sight filled her heart with joy.

Slowly but surely, Diana pressed a kiss on Akko's forehead.

Diana sighed for a moment once she let what she had just done sink in.

"I am utterly hopeless." Diana chuckled out to no one in particular. Looking at the girl in front of her, however, Diana found it difficult to care.

Akko groaned, slowly waking up from her nap.

"I am sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, it's fine. I had a good nap anyway." Akko groggily responded. "How was yours?"

Diana smiled watching Akko try to wake herself up. "It was wonderful. Most likely the best sleep I have had in a few days."

"Oh really?" Akko smiled. "And when was the last time you slept as well."

"Akko, you already know the answer to that." Diana quickly responded.

"Yeah yeah." Akko laughed. "Anyway, how long were we asleep?"

"I am unsure, but I do believe the sun is about to set." Diana said, pointing out the waves of red and orange mixing together in waves of blue.

"Ooh! Diana! Can we watch the sunset together?" Akko got up before tugging on Diana's sleeve.

Diana smiled. "Of course Akko."

* * *

Akko stood still, focusing her magic into her wand. Light began to gather on its tip.

" _Floreo Lumen!_ " Akko raised her wand up in the air. The light began to rise up from her wand, slowly. It disappeared in moments after it left the wand. "Diana! What am I doing wrong?" Akko cried out.

Diana watched Akko as she tried... and failed to perform the fireworks spell _Flores Lumen_.

"Hm, Akko can you tell me what you think of when you are casting the spell."

"I'm imagining this giant explosion of light high up in the air" Akko answered, adding on wide arm gestures for effect.

"Akko, we do not need to get to the 'explosion' part yet. Please focus on releasing the light up as high in the air as possible."

"Hm… Oh Diana!" Akko's eyes lit up. "Can you show me the spell please?"

"Akko, this would be the fourth time tonight." Diana sighed.

"Pleeease!" Akko pleaded, her eyes practically begging. "I wanna see you use the spell again!"

Diana wanted to deny her. She really did.

But the longer she looked at Akko, the more she felt her will crumbling.

"… Fine." Diana quietly said, defeated.

"Yay!" Akko yelled, her face showing sheer excitement.

Diana smiled to herself as she watched her girlfriend excitedly take a seat in front of her.

"This will be the last time for tonight, is that clear Akko?"

"Okay!" Akko smiled. Diana saw stars in Akko's eyes, though she was unsure whether or not they came from the night sky.

"Any requests?" Diana asked as she took out her wand.

"Just do whatever you think is best!" Akko happily said.

Diana laughed from the girl's joy... laughed at the situation she found herself in. Five months ago, she could never have imagined herself openly and willingly using such showy and flashy magic for the sake of seeing one girl smile. After all, she had an image to uphold.

Now? She couldn't imagine not doing anything for this girl in front of her. Diana would do anything if at all possible to keep her smiling, laughing. Happy.

But she did intend on keeping true to her word, this being her last time for her to perform this spell for the night. It was time for her to pull out her best display for Akko.

" _Floreo Lumen_!" Light from Diana's wand shot up high into the air. The light then burst into a bright blue flower, lighting up the entire night sky.

"Ooh." Akko watched in awe. Diana smiled as she heard Akko voice her wonder.

However, she wasn't done yet. Not even close.

Diana waved her wand, and the lights falling from the first explosion began to congregate together into the shape of a unicorn that galloped across the night sky, an explosion of light bursting from each step it made. The glimmers of light from these explosions fell down to the earth, twirling around Akko and Diana before dissipating.

"Woah. Diana that's amaz-" Akko began to speak before noticing Diana was not finished yet.

With more wave of Diana's wand, the unicorn transformed into seven stars which flew up into the sky before exploding into a blue rose and a red rose.

"Was that sufficient Akko?" Diana asked, trying to hide her own joy at seeing Akko's excitement.

"Diana! That was incredible!" Akko yelled before dragging Diana to the ground with a sudden hug.

"I am glad you liked it." Diana said as she wrapped her arms around Akko. The two spent a moment savoring each other's warmth.

"But it is your turn now." Diana broke the silence, picking Akko and herself back up from the ground.

Akko pouted, clearly a bit frustrated she still couldn't get this right.

"You think I'll be able to do stuff like that?" Akko asked as she stared at her wand, more annoyed than worried or sad.

Diana laughed. "Akko, I have no doubt you will. Just… we will take it slowly alright?"

Akko sent Diana a bright smile. "Alright. Any advice oh great teacher?"

Diana thought for a moment. "I think you are thinking about it too hard."

"Huh?"

"After all, all we are trying to do is shoot your magic high up into the sky. By focusing on the explosion as well, you are splitting your focus."

"But then how will I make the fireworks?" Akko asked, confused.

"We will get to that part later. First we should focus on making it possible for you to shoot magic that high up in the first place. Alright?"

Akko pouted. "Fine."

"And Akko?"

"Yeah?" Akko asked, positioning her wand in front of her.

"A believing heart…" Diana started, as one final hint.

"Is my magic." Akko smiled, finishing the sentence. Akko closed her eyes and focused on her own thoughts. Her own emotions...

 _"Whenever you pour your emotions into your magic, it always comes out as the strongest, most wonderful, magic I have ever experienced"_

She channeled her thoughts, her emotions into her magic.

" _I believe in your believing heart_ "

She channeled her heart into her magic.

An image of Diana smiling warmly appeared in her mind.

Akko opened her eyes, the light in her wand changing color from green to a bright pink

" _Floreo Lumen_!" Akko yelled aloud.

The light from her wand was shot from her wand instantly.

Diana smiled as she saw Akko succeed.

"Good job Akko." Akko laughed bashfully. "That should be enough for today. We ca-"

Diana was cut off by the sound of fireworks exploding from above. Both girls looked up into the air, neither one of them expecting Akko's magic to actually burst.

Diana and Akko both felt their faces burn when they read what Akko had shot up in the air.

The words "I love you Diana" lit up the night sky in bright blue and pink, for all to see. It shined brighter than any firework Akko and Diana had ever seen.

Both girls stood there in shock, even long after the lights had already disappeared.

"… Akko I think it is time we go. Do you think you can you fly?" Diana awkwardly said.

"… Yeah."

* * *

The two began to fly back to Luna Nova.

Akko was stiff, nervous, and awkward. She hadn't meant to shoot that up in the air. To let that be known yet. Diana's silence made this all the more awkward for her.

Diana, however, had gotten over her initial shock rather quickly. After all, she already had a pretty good idea of how Akko felt about her. The things they have gone through together had made it overwhelmingly clear.

If anything, there was a pleasant warmth in her chest after having how Akko truly felt be confirmed.

She just wasn't sure how she wanted to proceed from here.

She did notice Akko was unbelievably stiff and quiet, perhaps worried some line had been crossed. Diana smiled as she held onto Akko, attempting to let her know that it was okay. That everything was alright.

However, after feeling Akko's heart jump at the contact, Diana's smile grew mischievous.

"Aww Akko, why are you so stiff?" Diana whispered into Akko's ear.

"I-I, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-" Akko blurted out.

"'Didn't mean' to what Akko?" Diana asked, innocently.

"I didn't mean to tell you… that…" Akko trailed off.

Diana gasped in faux-shock. "Do you not love me?"

"No! No! I mean yes, I d- It isn't that. I just… hadn't meant to… tell you yet…" Akko nervously said. Diana could see Akko's ears burning red.

"Aww, Akko, is something wrong? Your face is red." Diana teased.

"Dianaaaaa" Akko whined. Diana could feel Akko's heart pounding against her.

"It is okay Akko, just calm down." Diana laughed, trying to calm down the brunette. "I am just teasing."

"R-really Diana?" Akko asked nervously.

"Of course. There was nothing wrong with what happened. If anything, I am quite flattered." Diana smiled as she leaned on her girlfriend.

"That's… that's good." Akko said relieved.

The two sat in relative silence. Diana found that leaning on Akko was indeed warm and comfortable. As much as she had imagined, if not more so. It was perhaps... a little too comfortable.

"Hm, Akko."

"Yes Diana?"

"Would it be okay if I were to sleep right now? You are very comfortable. "

Akko laughed at the sudden disappearance of any tension. "That should be fine."

"You will be alright if I were to sleep correct? You would not need me to keep you awake would you? You did work very hard tonight." Diana asked, genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine Diana. Really." Akko reassured her. "Trust me when I say I couldn't sleep right now if I tried."

Diana rested her head on Akko's back, hearing the girl's rapid heartbeat.

"Actually, Akko. Do you think you can stop flying for a second?"

"Are you sure?" Akko asked.

"Yes I am sure."

Akko stopped the broom in midair.

"Alright, this will be my final instruction as your flying tutor alright?" Diana started to say, sleep clearly overtaking her.

Akko laughed at the sound of her sleepy girlfriend's voice. "Alright Diana. What is it?"

"No matter what. Keep flying steady okay?"

"Diana, I think I will be alright."Akko continued to chuckle.

"Good. Turn your head towards me?" Diana asked. Akko followed, turning to her right.

Diana leaned forward from Akko's side, placing a quick kiss on Akko's lips.

"Di-Diana?!" Akko said shocked, not expecting the contact.

"What did I say about the broom Akko?" Diana giggled at the girl's reaction.

"Fine, fine." Akko pouted, her face beginning to turn red once again. She focused on getting her broom moving forward again.

"You can have a better one back at Luna Nova" Diana sleepily continued.

Akko felt her face continue to warm up upon hearing what Diana said.

Diana then rested her head on Akko's right shoulder, beginning to succumb to the lull of sleep.

However, she kept herself awake. There was one more thing left she needed to say.

"Though, I am unsure why you were so worried about telling me you love me Akko." Diana whispered.

"Eh?" Akko asked, the blush on her face darkening further.

"After all… I was sure I had already made it perfectly clear through my own past actions." Diana whispered even more quietly.

"M-made what c-clear Diana?" Akko shakily asked.

"I love you too Akko." Diana breathed out before finally falling asleep.

Akko felt her heart beat wildly upon hearing the girl's words. Her face finally flared up as it split into a wide goofy grin.

She took a deep breath. After all, she had to focus on flying and on holding back her joy from erupting into sound.

Wouldn't wanna wake Diana up after all.

Akko finally found herself relaxing, as she listened to Diana's soft breaths, felt the steady beat of her heart.

She leaned her head on the blonde's as they flew off through the night sky.

* * *

 **Did this need to be as long as it is? No. No it didn't. That being said, I wanted to try writing an epilogue that was mostly just them talking, interacting in a way that I imagine makes sense a few months after they start dating, after getting used to the idea of them in their relationship. With that in mind, I know nothing "happened" for much of the chapter, but I personally liked how it turned out. It was just them talking, and I think that's sweet.**

 **After all, I wrote this chapter for the sole purpose of being a cute bookend lol. One last tutoring session. One last flight into the sky. I'm really glad I got the chance to write just one more relaxing magical fluff chapter, fireworks being something I imagine Akko eventually wanting to learn after learning some light magic.**

 **Also, if you're wondering why Akko's magic burst how it did, she did put all of her emotions and heart into it after all.**

 **Also here's the link to that one picture I saw someone draw from chapter 11(replace , with .) :** **kodraws,tumblr,com/post/162981220477/learning-to-fly-chapter-11-idk-maybe-its-how-i**

 **It's cute. I'm honestly super floored this exists, so thanks very much for having drawn it.**

 **It's also kind of surreal finishing this, after all the rereading and going over and rewriting (lol I had to rewrite major portions of these last three chapters). Like honestly, it feels so weird, but I'm really surprised this had as many people reading it as it did.**

 **Anyway, thanks to everyone for taking the time to read my fic. I know it took a long time to get going (example: Diana didn't realize they were friends until chapter 7 lol), but I hope it was as fun a ride to read as it was for me to write. I hope the Diakko fluff was worth it.**

 **Also thanks to everyone who left their thoughts in reviews. They were an absolute joy to read. But most of all, again, thanks to everyone who took the time to read this fic.**


	16. Bonus Side Story: Light Learning

_**Bonus Side Story: Light Learning**_

 **... So uh, surprise?**

 **A Tumblr friend of mine made a piece of fanart two months ago for Dianakko week (see here:** **kodraws tumblr com/post/165584167481/dianakko-week-day-5-spellboundenchanted** **)that I have since made into my lock screen, and it's been nagging me ever since to do something to include that moment into this fic's "canon" as it were.**

 **So this is a fanfic chapter, inspired by fanart inspired by a fanfic. And that's just swell. It takes place a month and a half ish before the epilogue but like two and a half ish months after ch 14. I thought about making this a chapter of Distractions... but this makes way too many references to the original fic for it to be its own standalone chapter.**

* * *

A lone spark lit up in the darkness. Though it started as a soft, almost dim ball of light, it continued to grow bigger and brighter until its light rivaled that of the sun.

And that's when Diana woke up, the enchantment she had cast upon herself before going to sleep having done exactly what it was intended to do: wake her up in the middle of the night.

It only took her a moment for her consciousness to fully return to her from sleep's embrace… and while she was reluctant at first to escape it, she quickly broke free from its alluring grasp, knowing full well that another, more blissful embrace would be soon taking its place.

Diana removed her covers from atop her, grabbed her wand from the desk, and jumped off of her bed. She imbued magic into her wand, creating a gentle green glow. With the light illuminating the dark room, Diana turned towards the mirror on her wall and ensured that her uniform wasn't excessively wrinkled and that there was not a single hair out of place.

While perfection was unnecessary, Diana wanted to appear at least somewhat presentable.

She ran a hand down her skirt, straightening out any wrinkles. Thoroughly satisfied, Diana maneuvered around her bed and walked up to her table. She smiled at the calendar, filled with scribbled hearts and even more crosses and x's. However, the most prominent doodle on the calendar was the big red heart encircling today's date.

She reached out and tapped the date with her finger, causing the heart to shine a bright red.

The signal sent, Diana quietly moved towards the exit of her room. It was late after all, and Hannah and Barbara had retired for the night quite a while ago. Diana did not wish to wake them by making any excess sound.

Diana carefully opened door, meticulously controlling her force so that not a single noise was made. When she made the tiniest opening, Diana peeked through it, ensuring no one from the night patrol was outside.

After all, it _was_ past curfew. And sure, this wasn't the first time she'd _broken_ curfew, but that did not mean she wouldn't be taking the necessary precautions.

She squinted, looking for any sign of the familiar green light that signaled a patrol member was passing by.

She'd had _enough_ obstacles over the past months. Getting caught was not something that she would allo-

"Diana?"

Diana jumped at the call of her name and quickly whipped her head towards the voice. She visibly relaxed when she saw that it was Hannah, who was sitting up on her bed.

"My apologies," Diana said, "I had not intended to wake you."

"What's going on?" Barbara mumbled as she shifted towards the door, "Are you going somewhere Diana?"

"There isn't, like, something terrible happening, right Diana?" Hanna asked, her eyes widening and her voice filled with dread.

"No, nothing of the sort," Diana quickly said, her hand waving their worries away. "I simply wished to go for a night stroll."

Hannah and Barbara blinked at Diana slowly, confused at first, their sleep-muddled minds not comprehending what exactly was happening. After all, why would Diana go on a stroll this late?

Then the gears quickly began turning, and they both began to sport a smug grin. Smug grins that quickly revealed to Diana that she had been read quite easily, much to her own embarrassment.

"A night stroll, huh Diana?"

"Y-yes Barbara," Diana stammered, still trying to keep up this excuse.

"So… you're breaking curfew, to go on a stroll?" Hannah innocently asked.

"… Yes."

"I see… then you wouldn't mind if we joined you right?"

"Excuse me?" Diana gasped, her face beginning to pale.

As much as she loved her team, that was the absolute last thing she wanted or needed from them tonight.

"I mean, you wouldn't mind it right?" Barbara asked.

"Yeah, it's just a night stroll right Diana?" Hannah continued.

"… I simply wish to be alone for the night." Diana finished.

"Alone?" Hannah and Barbara echoed.

"Yes. Alone," Diana said, her cheeks aflame.

"… Right, if you say so Diana," Hannah said, tucking herself back into bed. "Have fun on your little 'stroll'"

Diana sighed in relief and smiled, happy that her friends appeared to satisfied with her reasoni-

"Oh, and tell Ak~ko we said hi~," Hannah and Barbara sang together, their voices light and teasing.

Diana quickly squeaked an "okay" before dashing outside of the room, the sound of giggles the last thing she heard escape her room.

* * *

Akko had been up all night with only a dim candlelight illuminating the room.

That was okay though. It was late, and her friends were sleeping.

Akko, however, was way too excited to sleep. Her heart had been racing for hours, and she could barely contain her anticipation, having been bouncing on her bed ever since classes had ended for the day.

It had gotten so bad that Akko needed to grab the thing in her room that could soothe her the most. Something filled with meaning and importance.

The premium Shiny Chariot card.

The card never failed to relax Akko or make her happy whenever she was stressed or sad.

… Unfortunately, the card seemed to have actually had the opposite effect, making Akko even more giddy, the card a perfect reminder of just who exactly she had been waiting to see.

And that was when she saw it out of the corner of her eye: a red spark of light shining off of the calendar Diana had given her a few days ago. A grin broke on her face as she watched a bright red heart form on today's date.

In an instant, Akko leapt off of her bed, grabbed her wand, and bolted out of the room, only making sure to lightly close the door, so as to not wake up her roommates.

Although a nice thought, the gesture was wholly pointless, seeing as her two friends slowly rose up out of their slumber, looking towards the door Akko had just sprinted out of.

"Where does that idiot think she's going?" Sucy muttered.

"Well, you know Akko." Lotte said with a chuckle.

Sucy sighed.

"Should we follow her and make sure she doesn't get herself, and us, in trouble?"

Lotte hummed and shook her head. "I don't think we'll need to," Lotte said, turning towards Sucy. "If she ran out that quickly, she'll probably already be with someone who'll do that for us."

Sucy looked up to Lotte and smiled.

"Figures Akko could get even Diana to break the rules."

Lotte giggled at the thought before wishing Sucy another good night as they both leaned back down onto their beds.

* * *

It had been _far_ too long.

It was as if, the very moment after they had realized and accepted the feelings they had for one another and finally became a couple, fate itself had decided to thrust their lives into chaos.

Never mind tutoring. Between Professor Croix's abrupt tenure into the school, the Faerie strike, the journey to unlock the Seven Words of Arcturus, the Wild Hunt, Diana leaving Luna Nova and Akko bringing her back, and, of course, the unlocking of the Grand Triskelion, Akko and Diana barely had enough time to be alone together.

And, given how stressful and tiring all of this was, the time they spent alone was usually spent cuddling with one another, neither witch having much left in terms of energy.

One would think that, after releasing the Grand Triskelion, essentially completing the quest that had, for so long, been a large part in both of their school lives, the both of them would have more time with one another.

Unfortunately, people who thought that had never met the press, and they certainly had never met Wangari or anyone else on the Luna Nova News staff.

It had already been a week since the missile crisis, but Akko and Diana were _still_ the headline of the daily school newspaper. While their privacy in their rooms had been respected - Wangari may have been dedicated to getting the latest and greatest scoop, but she wasn't some sort of criminal -, any moment in the public space of Luna Nova was fair game.

Which made having those promised private tutoring sessions… very complicated.

There wasn't a waking moment outside of their rooms where the both of them weren't swarmed by reporters.

And _that_ was why Akko had hatched this plan:

"If meeting up during the day wouldn't be possible… what about at night? When everyone was asleep!"

Diana admitted the plan could work. It was certainly something that she had never thought of. There was only one problem with it.

"Curfew will have long passed."

Akko groaned, collapsing atop Diana's lap, the back of her hand landing dramatically atop her forehead.

"C'mon Dianaaaa, you've broken curfew before! And we both know you enjoyed it!"

Diana coughed, a faint blush finding a home on her face.

It was certainly true, after all. The first, and only, time she had actually _broken_ curfew, as opposed to work around it via her duties or permission slips, was in fact a very special moment in her life. In _both_ of their lives. It was one she never regretted doing, and one that, if given another chance, she would do all over again.

That being said, there was one, rather important difference.

"Akko…I broke curfew that night so that I could ensure your safe return to your dorm. What you are suggesting we do tomorrow and what I did then are two completely different matters."

"They're not that different… You'll still be 'ensuring my safe return' to my dorm!" Akko protested. "It'll just… you know, be after we spend like a couple of hours together."

Diana sighed, bringing her hand up to interlock with Akko's hand, which was still resting dramatically on her forehead.

She did admit, it was rather tempting. She did miss getting to have an exclusive look at Akko's magic after all. Not to mention, Diana wanted to do everything in her power to help Akko grow into the kind of witch she wanted to become, one who could continue spreading the joys of magic around the world.

And… really, past curfew would be the only time she would get for this until the news from the Grand Triskelion had died down… and considering Wangari was only _now_ asking either Akko or Diana about the sudden kiss they shared in the stratosphere atop the Shooting Star… _that_ could take quite a while.

Such was the burden of being the school's "power couple", as Wangari so kindly put it.

Still, she was a Cavendish.

While the whole idea of strictly following tradition and rules had less meaning to her now than it had months ago- dating Akko did have that effect on her- she still acknowledged tradition's and rules' place in her life.

Seeing as she didn't have to break any of them at this point in time, Diana had no intentions of doing so. Sure she wished to continue watching Akko improve, but that would come in time. All she needed was a bit of patience.

"Akko, you know tha-"

"Pleeeeeeeease?" Akko interrupted with a long drawn out plea as she shook both of their hands around frantically.

Diana rolled her eyes and giggled at her girlfriend's silliness.

She then turned downwards to look at her girlfriend's face so that she could continue explaining why they could not just break rules whenever they wished.

It only took her a moment to realize that doing so was a huge error in judgment.

Diana's mind short-circuited when she saw Akko looking up at her with wide, almost teary puppy-dog eyes.

Diana felt her resolve quickly crumbling under the weight of the adorable look her girlfriend was sending her. She knew that if she subjected herself to this any longer, she'd succumb to the pressure.

And so she quickly closed her eyes, blocking off her sight.

Unfortunately, cutting off one sense tended to heighten the others, and when a whimper hit her ears with crystal clarity, Diana resolve very nearly broke.

For some unjustifiable reason, the sound made Diana peek open her eyes just a little bit. Perhaps she fooled herself into thinking she wanted to make sure Akko wasn't actually crying, but they both knew Akko wouldn't actually be crying over something like this.

She opened just a slight crevice through her eyelids, but unfortunately even that was too much.

Akko was looking up at her with those same wide red eyes… only now Akko's lower lip was jutted out, sending Diana the saddest pout she'd ever witnessed.

The sight made her heart clench, and it was all Diana could do to hold onto the slightest bit of her resolve, trying desperately to keep it together.

And then Akko's lip quivered.

"… Fine." Diana groaned in utter defeat, the last bits of her resolve having been crumbled, smashed into dust, and blown away by the fierce cuteness that was Akko Kagari.

Immediately, Akko's eyes brightened up, her pout disappearing, replaced by a face splitting grin.

"Thank you thank you!" Akko cheered, bouncing off of Diana's lap to wrap her in a tight hug. "Thank youuuuuuuuu"

Diana chuckled, resigning herself to her decision and immediately thinking of ways to coordinate the late night rendezvous.

She had already agreed to it. She may as well make the most of it.

* * *

As reluctant as she may have been when she had started planning this out with Akko the day prior, Diana could not deny she was excited for the first time she'd get to tutor Akko with another spell in months.

She was already on the field where they had met so many times before. She had just finished casting an enchantment that would pacify the frigid winter wind into a more cool evening breeze until her and Akko were finished for the night.

With nothing else left to do, Diana stood by and tried her best to contain her own elation. Her heart raced with every passing second, just waiting for the moment when Akko would jump up from the bushes and-

"Diana!"

Diana quickly turned towards the voice and was immediately tackled by her girlfriend, who had jumped at her with all of her weight.

"Akko?!" Diana yelped as she fell backwards onto the ground.

"Ehehe, sorry~" Akko giggled against Diana's collar. "I just missed you soooo much!"

Diana melted as the pleasant tune of Akko's happiness surrounded her. It only took a moment to wrap her arms around Akko's waist, finally returning a hug of her own.

They may have only just seen each other earlier in the day… but that didn't make Akko's words any less true.

"And I missed you too," Diana whispered softly.

Nor hers.

"Ahhhhhhh, I'm sooo excited!" Akko cheered, all but vibrating in Diana's arms. "It's been forever since I got to learn a spell from my favorite tutor."

"Oh? What about Chariot?" Diana teased without missing a beat. She delighted in seeing the sudden widening of Akko's eyes and the quick flush of Akko's cheeks.

"… That's different," Akko said, quickly hiding her face in the crook of Diana's neck. "She's my favorite teacher."

Diana hummed in amusement, a sound that grew into melodious laughter when she felt Akko pout against her neck.

She really did miss this.

However…

"Akko, we must begin soon," Diana said, interrupting their moment together. "It is rather late after all."

"Okay," Akko said, lifting herself up until her face was inches above Diana's. "I hope we have time for kisses though~"

"Perhaps," Diana smiled, "but first: lessons. We must stay focused."

* * *

Diana's heart was soaring, and she was struggling to hide the grin that was constantly threatening to overtake her face.

After all, here she was, presented with a perfect view of one of the most adorable sights she had ever known: Akko bouncing in her seat, the silver shine of the moonlight lighting up every bounce of her hair and intensifying the bright light of Akko's eyes. Akko's smile was so wide, it was a wonder her cheeks were not in pain, and Diana found it hard not to watch Akko's little nose as she moved up and down.

But as adorable as all of this was, Diana had a task to do, and she was going to perform it with the utmost perfection.

She cleared her throat and prepared to begin.

"Akko, are you ready?"

"Ready as ever!"

"Very well," Diana said as she released her wand from the knot in her sash, "then I shall demonstrate tonight's spell. I am sure you don't need another lesson about how this spell works?"

"I dunnoooo" Akko drawled, "will it end the same way the last one did? Cause if it will, I don't think a refresher could hurt~" Akko teased.

Diana's face quickly turned scarlet, and she could just tell Akko was enjoying the way words were beginning to fail her, with only sputters escaping her lips.

Diana had to pause the lesson for a moment to gather her bearings from Akko's teasing. Considering they had literally started a minute ago, Diana realized this might be happening quite often should she not put a stop to it immediately.

Diana took a deep breath, using the time to contemplate a countermeasure.

After a moment, she managed to think of one. It was dire, and Diana was unsure she'd be able to hold herself to it.

However, she knew if they were to get anywhere tonight, it would have to be done.

"Akko," Diana said as she exhaled her breath, "just for that transgression, you shall receive no kisses until you have adequately performed the spell."

"W-What?!" Akko quickly jumped off from her seat on the grass, "You… You can't just do that!"

"I can, and I just did," Diana said, satisfied to see shock written all over Akko's face. "Now shall I continue? Or do you wish to stall?"

"… Fine," Akko mumbled after a long, resigned sigh. She crossed her arms and sat back down with a grumble and a pout.

… The pout made Diana realize how difficult this condition might actually be on her, but she shook it off. After all, she was Akko's tutor.

Not only that, she had spent at least one month tutoring Akko without experiencing the sweet taste of Akko's lips, or the soft warmth of Akko's skin against her own lips. She was sure she could do it again.

"Very well, then I shall demonstrate the spell once more."

Diana took a deep breath, focusing magic into the tip of her wand. It glowed a bright green, and as Diana waved it around, a trail of light followed her every movement.

" _Stellaetus_ "

At the call of the spell, the light separated from her wand and grew into a large orb above her. The orb then exploded in a bright flash, and leaving behind a sea of stars that surrounded both witches, floating and flittering around.

As Diana's magic danced, Akko's arms dropped to her sides, all feelings of frustration and stubbornness melting away. Diana's magic was beautiful, and Akko couldn't help but marvel at its brilliance, even moreso since it had been a while since she had experienced it personally.

Each individual green spark of light moved and swayed around in a slow, rhythmic waltz, one Akko's eyes couldn't help but follow. No matter how Akko had felt before, seeing Diana's magic cast in such a display would always mesmerize her.

"Woooow" Akko breathed out, her eyes sparkling in the glow of Diana's spell as her focus danced between a countless number of shimmering lights.

Diana smiled inwardly, satisfied that she had successfully brought out Akko's child-like love for magic.

"While I don't expect something of this level quite yet, by the end of today, I would like to see you produce something to this effect," Diana said, hoping to similarly bear witness to the brilliance only Akko's magic could encapsulate. However, seeing as this was Akko, Diana needed to clarify one thing, " It is also important to note that, while my spell did conjure a large orb of light, that is wholly unnecessary. The light can directly stream from your wand."

Though still entranced by the brilliantly shining lights surrounding her, one thing in Diana's lecture had caught her attention.

"The large orb thing is 'unnecessary'?"

"Well… yes," Diana answered, "Purely for show."

Akko pondered on this for a moment, before sending Diana a cheeky grin _._

For what seemed like the fifth time tonight, Diana's face felt enflamed.

"Then why did you do it?" Akko asked innocently, as if she didn't already know the answer. "You don't seem like the kind of person who would do something unnecessarily."

"Akko…" Diana chided, though it was far too weak to have any sort of lasting impact.

"Was my girlfriend showing off for me?" Akko teased, sauntering towards a flustered Diana… a flustered Diana who refused to answer… seeing as the answer was an obvious yes.

She had simply wanted to see that child-like look of awe on Akko's adorable face. The way Akko's face lit up was always something truly magical in and of itself.

Diana's eyes quickly widened when she noticed the repercussions of her own train of thought.

"Oh! What's thiiiiis?" Akko gasped in delight, crossing her eyes for a moment. "I think I see some glitter on my nose~ Does somebodyyy wanna kiss it and make them go away?"

Diana continued to feel heat rushing into her face, rising up into the tips of her ears, upon hearing Akko's insinuation. After all… the answer was a resounding yes. And as much as it embarrassed her in these circumstances, Diana knew her first instinct would have been to walk up to Akko, cup her face, and kiss the glitter _and_ that smirk off of her adorable, magic-covered, giggling face.

But Diana had to hold herself back. She had _just_ restricted kisses as a reprimand of sorts _against_ Akko's teasing. She would _not_ fall apart at the nearest opportunity… no matter how much she truly wanted to.

Apparently allowing her emotions to run visibly free wasn't the wisest decision while trying to seriously teach Akko. It gave Akko far too much to tease her about so long as she was trying to be focused. And judging by the playful smile on her face, Akko was not going to stop teasing anytime soon either, which would really be an obstacle for progress, seeing how easily flustered Diana was… at least when it came to Akko.

So she did the only other logical thing.

Diana instantly ceased her spell. All the lights faded away, leaving Akko sorely disappointed.

Watching Akko visibly deflate caused Diana much grief, but it was a necessary sacrifice. A grave one, yes, but necessary.

"Dianaaaa, why did you-"

"Akko, we need to focus. And you clearly would not be able to focus whilst that spell was active."

"That's cause it was showing just how unfocused you were!"

"… Akko just hurry up and begin practice," Diana deflected, "Or do you wish to delay your kisses further?"

Akko pouted but listened to her girlfriend, taking a stance with her wand.

* * *

Akko was frustrated.

Three hours later, and Akko was nowhere near where she wanted to be, both in regards to the spell _and_ in regards to where she literally was.

In regards to the spell, it was a far cry from what Diana had managed to do. Akko could barely manage to keep the sparkles lit up for any longer than a few seconds… not to mention they always drifted downwards to the ground instead of floating around them.

That being said, there was some progress being made there. At the very least, her magic had stopped exploding in a blinding flash the second she tried to cast the spell, seeing as she had abandoned trying to mimic Diana's earlier showing, at Diana's request of course.

… Speaking of Diana.

Yes. Akko knew she would have to be practicing magic.

Yes, Akko knew she couldn't hug and kiss Diana as much as she could have if she had decided to spend this time alone together cuddling.

She expected that and was okay with that. She wanted to practice magic, and she wanted Diana to be there to help her…

What she wasn't okay with was Diana being out of arm's reach the _entire_ time.

It was their first time working together like this as a couple… Akko thought that maybe there could be some hugs, cuddles, and kisses in between attempts.

But then Diana made that darn condition of no kisses… and she even seemed to take it a step further.

And being so close to her _girlfriend_ without being able to so much as hold her hand was making Akko very _very_ frustrated.

" _Stellaetus_!" Akko yelled, pouring as much magic into the tip of her wand as she could.

Light flittered from its point, shimmering in the air, and for a moment Akko thought that maybe, just _maybe_ this was it. And then she'd finally get that darn kiss she'd been waiting _way_ too long fo-

And then the lights slowly drifted down towards the ground, dissipating into nothingness.

Akko let out a loud cry, falling backwards onto the grass. Akko pouted as she looked up to the sky, so full of stars.

Ordinarily, she'd have appreciated the view. The stars were extraordinarily bright tonight… but given her circumstances, that fact in and of itself almost made it feel like the stars themselves were taunting her.

"Akko… being frustrated only makes the spell more difficult to cast," Diana said as she crouched beside Akko.

"But Dianaaa, that's so complicated!" Akko groaned, lying her head down on the grass. "Trying to focus all of my happy emotions into my magic is so haaard!"

"Really?" Diana questioned, looking genuinely confused. "I personally believed it would be rather simple for you." Diana admitted. "After all, your magic is always brimming with your excitement and energy. Like during the Samhain festival. Or your first flight. Or when we unleashed the Grand Triskelion."

Akko sighed.

It was true. Especially considering that was the only way the Shiny Rod would really… work. That being said…

"But Diana! I wasn't even really trying back then…" Akko bemoaned. "It just… sorta…"

"Happened?"

Akko opened her eyes to see Diana looking straight into her eyes. There were a lot of feelings she could pick out. Curiosity. Concern. Love. But beyond all that, Akko could see the glimmer of belief. A belief in her and her magic, one that had not left those eyes ever since she managed to lift her broom off the ground on their second day as tutor and tutee.

"… Yeah," Akko said, turning away from Diana's intense gaze. "Trying to do it on purpose is really…"

"Then try not to think about it."

"What?" Akko sat up from her spot and turned to Diana.

"Well, that may not be the easiest thing to do… I suppose telling you how to power the spell all those months ago may have been an error on my part," Diana sighed, looking down towards the ground. "After all, it was something you always did instinctively… telling you may have caused you to overthink it."

"… It's fine. It was worth it anyway." Akko muttered as she slowly leaned against Diana.

Despite the utter failure of this session, Akko couldn't help the growing smile on her face, finally able to lean onto Diana like this.

She was nice and soft and so very warm.

"… Perhaps… we should pick this up another time?" Diana offered, her face sporting the faintest blush. "It's getting rather… late after all… and I am sure you wished to do more than just... uhm, practice magic all night."

"Yeah, okay. That would be nice." Akko said sleepily. Despite how wonderful it felt being able to rest on Diana again, Akko couldn't ignore the pang in her chest. "… I'm sorry I wasn't able to do it tonight."

"… It is quite alright. It was my fault anyway." Diana said, leaning her head atop Akko's. "I will just need to think of another, more creative way to teach you this spell." Diana chuckled when she heard Akko whine the tiniest bit. "If this helps in anyway Akko… I never once thought about focusing my emotions while performing this spell."

"Hm? You didn't?"

"Not at all," Diana smiled. "Just as you said… it just sort of happened as I thought about other things and what I wanted to do with this spell."

That piqued Akko's curiosity.

With a grumble, Akko lazily lifted her head off of Diana's shoulder and looked right into Diana's shining blue eyes.

"What did you think about?"

Diana's eyes widened.

"What do you me-"

"What were you thinking about when you cast the spell," Akko said, suddenly moving her face closer to Diana's, "and what did you want it to do?"

Diana bit her lip and turned away, thinking back to times she had performed the spell in earnest. The first time many years ago… and all the times she had recently cast it.

"W-Well…" Diana muttered, a subtle heat rising into her cheeks, "when I first cast the spell… I thought of my mother."

"Your mom?" Akko asked, urging Diana to continue.

"Yes… When I first regained my ability to use magic, I knew I wanted to show my mother something spectacular, to show her that my magic had truly returned." Diana said. "But at the time, most of those spells were far too complex and required much more magic than I was capable of utilizing… except for one."

"The _Stellaetus_."

Diana smiled.

"That is correct… so while I practiced it, I was single mindedly focused on how much I wanted to make my mother smile… and how happy my mother had always made me. From there, it just clicked."

After listening to Diana's short little story, Akko looked at her girlfriend in awe.

At first, Akko imagined a seven year old Diana practicing magic in secret for the _sole_ purpose of making her mother smile and found the thought absurdly cute. But the more Akko thought about what she had just been told, the more she found herself struck speechless by how pure Diana's motivations were… and here _she_ was focused on casting it to get a kiss.

"And all the other times?" Akko muttered.

Diana's face heated up further, and she quickly turned towards the ground in an attempt to hide herself.

Even after all these months, Diana was still shy about speaking about her feelings, about how much she adored being with Akko and especially about how she felt before they started dating: how absurdly obvious the things she did made her crush on Akko seem… and how oblivious the both of them were to the implications of it all.

Right down to her motivations for all the little acts of magic she had staged for Akko.

Diana took a deep breath and mumbled her answer.

"… I simply thought about how wondrous you saw magic… and how much I wished to bring that out in you myself."

Akko's heart skipped a beat.

Sure she always teased Diana about it, but hearing her actually admit that she did everything for the sake of essentially making _her_ smile… Akko couldn't even begin to put to words how happy that made her feel.

And then it hit her.

"Diana?"

"Yes Akko?

"Can I try one more time?"

Diana turned her head curiously.

"… Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Akko said, grunting as she stood up onto her feet. "But uh, this time, you mind standing… riiight in front of me?"

Diana quirked a brow, but listened to Akko. She stood up and moved right in front of Akko.

"Good, thank you." Akko smiled up at her girlfriend.. "Now…"

With one quick motion, Akko brought her arms up and wrapped them around Diana's waist. She then tightened her grip, pressing the both of them against each other.

"A-Akko?" Diana gasped in surprise.

Diana's heart hammered against her chest. She could feel warmth spreading from the point on her collarbone where Akko was nuzzling her head outwards, a significant portion of it finding its way into her face.

"Shhh," Akko whispered, still nuzzling against Diana's chest. "Hold me toooo."

"Ak-Akko, I… I" Diana stammered and stuttered, still thrown off by Akko's sudden affection. "I fail to see how thi-"

"Shhh, just trust me and hold me." Akko muttered.

Diana sighed but relented, wrapping her arms around Akko's waist.

Akko's smile widened.

Being right here like this with Diana, in each other's arms, felt so soft… so warm. Akko took in a deep breath, taking in the relaxing scent of lavender, and sighed blissfully.

Hearing Diana's story made her realize what she was doing wrong… this is what she should have been focused on. This feeling.

Being with Diana made Akko so happy, and she knew she'd likely never be able to show just how much it did.

But, maybe if Akko could show even a fraction of how happy she felt…

Akko loosened her hold around Diana's waist, extending her wand out behind Diana.

"A-Akko?"

Akko looked up into Diana's eyes, her lips still turned up in a soft smile.

" _Stellaetus_ ," Akko whispered.

For a moment, nothing happened. It was just the both of them growing lost in each other's gaze.

And then a tiny flicker of blue light came into view, floating between the both of them.

And then another.

And another, until the both of them were practically swarmed by the floating stars.

Diana looked around at the circles of light floating around them. They were all so bright, yet so gentle, and they each radiated warmth not unlike what she felt emanating from the girl wrapped in her arms.

Diana then looked down at her girlfriend, and the sight she saw filled her chest with a fuzzy warmth.

Akko was looking around with awe at the lights she had created. Her eyes were wide, and they shined brightly under the light of her own magic. The smile that was on her face widened as more shimmers and glimmers of light surrounded the both of them.

When Akko turned her attention back to Diana, she couldn't stop the giggle that bubbled in her chest.

It only took a moment for Diana to realize what that meant. Diana crossed her eyes to confirm what she already knew.

It seemed all of the stars had been congregating around her the entire time, if the sparkles on her nose were any indication. A few more looks around herself revealed the stars had attached themselves onto more than just her nose.

Diana turned her attention back on Akko and smiled softly.

"It appears there is glitter all around me Akko." Diana whispered.

Akko giggled.

"There's a lot on your lips too!"

Diana chuckled and shook her head, because of course there would be.

"Is that so?" Diana said playfully.

Akko nodded excitedly.

She then looked up at Diana and gave a smile so bright, it could even put the sun to shame.

"Sooooo, do I get my reward now?"

Diana gazed softly at Akko and raised her left hand to lift Akko's chin towards her.

"Very well," Diana warmly said, "I suppose you have earned it."

The way Akko giggled and bounced on the balls of her feet made Diana's heart do flips, and she was suddenly very glad she'd finally be able to kiss her girlfriend.

Diana closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side. Then she leaned forward to press their lips together.

Even through her shut eyelids, Diana could see the light of Akko's spell growing more and more intense as the both of them pressed closer, deepening the kiss.

And Diana most definitely deepened the kiss, and she would continue doing so until Akko wished to separate. After all, Akko had worked very hard. What kind of girlfriend would she be if she didn't adequately reward her for a job well done?

Besides, Diana would be lying if she said she was not looking forward to this either. Just like Akko, Diana had been growing rather frustrated with the, annoyingly necessary and self-imposed, distance between the both of them. She had simply been better at hiding it.

Now, feeling Akko's lips against her own, Diana couldn't even fathom how she had managed to hold out the entire time. All she knew was that, had she faltered even once in that time, she would not have been able to pull away, leaving their tutoring session entirely forgotten. The warmth and love she felt blooming in her chest as they continued to press against each other were far too comforting, the jolt of electricity that coursed through her veins with each touch of Akko's lips too addicting. Diana found it difficult to think of anything else.

Akko was having similar thoughts, or lack thereof, to be more accurate. From the moment she felt Diana's impossibly soft lips touch hers, Akko had been single-mindedly determined to drink in as much of it as she could. Though she had forgotten it for a bit as she cast the _Stellaetus_ spell, she _had_ waited hours for a chance to kiss her girlfriend, and now that she had that chance, she was going to get as much as Diana was willing to give, resolving to only separate once Diana chose to.

Spurred on by the pleasant feelings of warmth and love both girls felt, coupled with their determination to keep going until the other was ready to stop, Diana and Akko continued to deepen the kiss, not even taking a moment's breath if it meant separating.

They slowly began to feel lightheaded, but they both ignored it, still pressing forward to lose themselves in this kiss. Even when their lungs began to burn, they both just shut their eyes tight to try and bear it to keep themselves connected.

It was only when their lungs absolutely demanded air that they finally did separate, their chests heaving as they gasped for air.

Their faces were flushed, and their hearts were beating wildly against their ribs. Looking at each other, their eyes found themselves still drawn to the other's lips, their own lips still tingling with the sensations of the previous kiss, and they both knew that even that earlier kiss had not been enough.

Yet despite that, a mischievous glint still found itself in Akko's darkened irises.

"Hey… Hey Diana?" Akko panted out through staggered breaths.

"Yes, Yes Akko?" Diana shakily said as she tried to catch her breath.

"That, That was a really stupid plan," Akko said through a strained giggle.

Diana turned her head in confusion, her mind still rather addled by their kiss.

"I'm just saying," Akko continued, her lips curling up into an impish smirk, "if you just let me have my hugs and kisses earlier, I probably would have gotten the hang of the spell quicker."

It took a moment for Diana to register that Akko was teasing her, and when she did, she had to fight to not roll her eyes. Ordinarily, she'd make some retort in her defense, perhaps citing how ridiculously quickly they found themselves lost in their kiss earlier, but said kiss dulled her thoughts enough that a proper retort was difficult to conjure up.

Unable to be bothered to think up a coherent response, Diana decided she would simply allow Akko's claim to go unchallenged. Besides, despite how sure she was that, had she allowed herself Akko's kisses earlier, the entire tutoring session would have been long forgotten, there was some credence in the claim, considering how quickly Akko had managed to successfully cast the spell once they were together.

Still, she couldn't just ignore the fact that Akko was already teasing her. After all, if Akko had somehow already gathered the energy and breath to tease her…

"Akko?"

"Yeah Diana?"

Diana simply cupped Akko's cheeks and smiled.

"Be quiet."

All Akko could do was giggle, her lips switching from a smirk to a happy grin as Diana re-captured them with her own.

* * *

 **Oh, as Akko gets a hang of the spell, she gets better at the whole purposely emoting her spells... and then she becomes a lot more playful with using it (aka everything that happens in Distractions ch 6)**

 **So this was semi written as a 1000 follower thing on tumblr. I'm not terribly sure I captured the same tone as the latter chapters from this fic, but I hope it was enjoyable enough. I'm pretty sure my writing's gotten a bit different since I finished this story up four months ago, so I definitely hope it's fine of me to just add onto it.**

 **So uh, yeah! Thanks for reading! (And just as I said at the end of the epilogue, Thank you for all the support this fic has gotten. It's still really humbling to know people enjoyed reading this fic even after all of this time)**


End file.
